Âme glacée, coeur scellé
by Syn-san
Summary: Setsuna, chanteuse arrogante et talentueuse débarque à la NG. Égoïste et manipulatrice, elle va chambouler la tranquilité de nos héros préférés. Malgré sa cruauté Setsuna est adulée par Ryûichi, quel lien peut bien unir ces deux être si opposés ?
1. Prologue

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Nashike, Cha-chaan, Naikkoh, Rebhist et Ryuuichi-chan (vous pouvez aussi applaudir Chawia grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Prologue**

La porte du bureau de Seguchi Tohma s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, extrêmement élégante, en sortit.

« Cela se passera sous mes conditions où cela se passera chez JW ! » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme et sec avant de claquer la porte.

La jeune femme s'éloigna sous le regard intrigué et choqué des employés de NG en chuchotant : « 1… 2… 3… ». Lorsqu'elle prononça trois Seguchi Tohma rouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« C'est bon tu as gagné Makai Setsuna. »

Setsuna s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Seguchi-san, posa ses mains sur ses hanches vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur blanche et eu un petit sourire sadique avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Tu vois quand tu veux, Tohma. Demain, cela te laisse un délai assez long pour me réunir de bons musiciens ? Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- Evidemment je suis le directeur ici, NG a bien sur des musiciens de talent en réserve. répondit-il agacé.

- Parfait ! À demain alors Seguchi-san.

- Tout sera en place pour demain Makai-san. »

Seguchi Tohma et Makai Setsuna se saluèrent respectueusement. Sakano-san qui avait assisté à la scène avec les Bad Luck et K, n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

« Co… Co… Comment ose-t-elle parler à Seguchi-san sur ce ton ? Réussit-il à articuler sous le choc avant de tomber dans les vapes.

- Pour une fois je donne raison à Sakano-san, Seguchi-san est quand même le directeur de NG… »

Le guitariste s'arrêta brusquement réalisant que les yeux de Makai Setsuna s'étaient posés sur lui, il n'arrivait plus à sortir un son sous la pression du regard glacial qu'elle lui lançait. K sentant le malaise du pauvre Hiro, se mit en avant.

« Makai-san, vous n'avez pas changée. Si j'ai bien compris le temps pour vous d'enregistrer votre album est enfin arrivé. »

Setsuna détourna son regard d'Hiro pour toiser K. Ses yeux ne lançaient plus d'éclair mais son regard était toujours aussi froid et mystérieux, comme ci elle était inaccessible.

« K, je ne te savais pas encore en activité. En effet, je commence demain. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent. Au revoir K. Dit-elle avant de partir sans attendre la réponse de K.

- Je comprends, bonne journée Makai-san. répondit-il dans le vent.

- Décidément elle est toujours aussi imbu d'elle-même et arrogante. Intervient Noriko Ukai qui avait surpris la conversation en s'approchant de K.

- Oui et toujours aussi belle. Et vu la tête de Tohma lorsqu'ils se sont quittés, il a cédé à toutes ses conditions.

- Elle est vraiment douée, faire plier Tohma… C'est un exploit !

- Je ne voudrai pas jouer les pessimistes mais même si cette jeune femme est très belle, qu'elle a du talent pour la manipulation et sûrement pour le chant. Sinon Tohma ne l'aurait jamais signé, elle est beaucoup trop froide ça ne marchera jamais avec le public. Je la verrai plutôt avocate avec son air supérieur, son chignon et son petit tailleur bien qu'un peu trop sexy pour une avocate. Réagit Suguru.

- Elle a le même regard que Yuki, si mystérieux. Constata Shuichi en repensant à ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais elle est bien plus effrayante que Yuki lorsque tu dis quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. Acquiesça son meilleur ami. »

Leur manager rit, puis déclara :

« Makai-san a le même genre de regard envoûtant que Yuki-san, elle a aussi son talent pour l'écriture. Et une voix merveilleuse. Non seulement elle est douée pour la manipulation mais elle est aussi douée pour la comédie. La femme que tu as vu aujourd'hui et que tu croiseras dans les couloirs, froide, hautaine et désagréable n'est pas celle que le public verra. Expliqua-t-il.

- D'un point de vue commercial Tohma a fait un excellent investissement. Quand Ryûichi va apprendre ça il va devenir fou. Soupira Noriko.

- Il va y avoir beaucoup d'agitation dans les couloirs. Fit remarquer K en se tordant de rire.

- C'est très intéressant tout ça mais les Bad Luck doivent répéter, alors au travail. Ajouta Sakano-san qui avait enfin repris ses esprits

- Oui ! Au boulot ! Cela m'enlèvera ce regard si effrayant de la tête. » _Si effrayant mais si mystérieux et attirant à la fois, c'est trop troublant,_ pensa le guitariste avant de secouer la tête.

* * *

info inventée bien sur : JW est le plus gros concurrent de NG


	2. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna, Toriko Kuichi, Senritsu Akio et Fukyuu Makoto.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Nashike, Cha-chaan, Naikkoh, Rebhist et Ryuuichi-chan (vous pouvez aussi applaudir Chawia grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain Setsuna arriva dans les bureaux de NG où Tohma l'attendait avec trois musiciens.

« Setsuna-san, toujours aussi ponctuelle.

- Bonjour Tohma.

- Je te présente tes musiciens, Toriko Kuichi guitariste, Senritsu Akio, pianiste et Fukyuu Makoto, bassiste.

- Enchanté mademoiselle, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Bonjour messieurs. » Setsuna sortit trois chemises de sa mallette et en donna une a chacun des musiciens. « Voici les partitions pour les chansons que j'ai composé, la composition de la musique n'étant pas mon talent premier n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions si vous pensez pouvoir les améliorer. Tohma, quelle salle avons-nous ?

- La salle d'enregistrement dix-huit, tu sais où elle se trouve je crois.

- Oui merci.

- Très bien je retourne donc à mes occupations, travaillez bien.

- Merci patron. répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Puisque vous avez chacun vos partitions respectives nous pouvons commencer. dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle 18 en claquant des talons.

- Quelle autorité, et quel déhanché ! déclara Kuichi tout bas à l'attention de ses collègues.

- C'est clair, elle n'a pas l'air commode mais bon sang, quelle bombe ! chuchota Makoto aussi pour ne pas que la chanteuse ne l'entende.

- Hum, j'ai rien contre l'idée qu'elle se défoule sur moi. dit doucement Akio avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur les fesses de Setsuna.

- Je pense que vous avez assez maté mes fesses pour la journée, vous pensez arriver à la salle d'enregistrement, ou dois-je demander à Tohma de me trouver d'autres musiciens ? dit celle-ci sèchement.

- Tout de suite Makai-san, excusez-nous. s'écrièrent-ils en chœur avant de se précipiter vers la salle 18. »

XXXXX

Shuichi arriva à NG en retard comme d'habitude, K et Sakano l'attendaient. K avait l'air de fulminer.

« Shindou-kun, vous êtes encore en retard. Je parie que vous n'avez toujours pas fini la chanson ? interrogea Sakano à la fois anxieux et agacé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Tu vas t'y mettre tout de suite où je te colle une balle en pleine tronche. s'écria K à bout de nerfs.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez K. Je m'y mets à l'instant ! » répondit Shuichi d'un ton radieux tout en posant son cahier de note sur la table et il s'assit pour se mettre au travail.

Sakano et K n'en revenaient pas, ils partirent satisfait.

« Vu ton visage et ta bonne humeur, ta soirée avec Yuki a dû bien se dérouler.

- C'était magique Hiro ! répondit-il la tête dans les étoiles.

- Parfait alors mets-toi au travail, on attend plus que cette chanson pour continuer. Avec Suguru-kun nous avons fini les musiques et les accords, je vais donc rester un peu avec toi mais fais comme si je n'étais pas là, concentre toi bien.

- Je me lance ! Je vais écrire la meilleure chanson que j'ai jamais faite ! » s'écria t'il avec son enthousiasme débordant habituel.

Après quelques heures de travail acharnées Setsuna sortit de la salle d'enregistrement pour se prendre de quoi boire. Sur le chemin elle croisa deux des gamins qui accompagnaient K hier mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Arrivée devant les machines elle prit une bouteille d'eau et la vida en quelques instant tellement elle avait soif, puis s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Nakano ne put s'empêcher de suivre Setsuna du regard lorsque celle ci les dépassa, il eut soudainement très chaud lorsqu'elle vida sa bouteille. Ne voulant pas que cela se remarque, il se leva et alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Mais cette brusque arrivée d'air fit s'envoler la feuille de texte de Shuichi.

« Oh non mes paroles, je venais juste de terminer, Hiro !

- Pardon, je ne pensais pas qu'elles s'envoleraient, dit-il en s'empressant de refermer la fenêtre. Elles ne doivent pas avoir atterri bien loin, je vais les… » il ne finit pas sa phrase en s'apercevant que Setsuna tenait la feuille dans sa main et la lisait.

Shuichi et Hiro regardèrent Setsuna avec appréhension. Celle-ci ayant fini de lire s'avança vers eux en froissant les notes et les jetas au passage dans la poubelle à côté de Shuichi.

« Minable. Tu n'as aucun talent pour l'écriture. dit-elle froidement mais calmement en passant à côté d'eux.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi méchante ?! s'indigna Hiro.

- Je ne suis pas méchante, juste réaliste. Et vu la tête que tire ton ami il est parfaitement au courant, il devrait abandonner. conclut-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de repartir vers la salle d'enregistrement sans leurs prêter plus d'attention.

- Makai-san hein ? Elle mérite bien son nom... »

Hiro regarda Shuichi, inquiet à son sujet. Le pauvre Shuichi était figé le regard dans le vide. Nakano reprit les paroles froissées et les repassa de sa main.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une langue de vipère. Elles sont très bien tes paroles.

- Elle a raison, je suis nul, soupira-t-il en re-froissant les paroles et en les jetant dans la poubelle.

- Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça, tu avais l'air si fier de tes paroles tout à l'heure.

- Elle avait le même regard que Yuki lors de notre première rencontre, elle a dit les mêmes choses « aucun talent », « abandonne », sur le même ton calme et distant. »

Il éclata en sanglots. K, qui revenait pour voir comment avançait Shuichi fut déconcerté de le voir dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser sans surveillance rapprochée. Encore un problème avec Yuki-san ? Bon sang Shuichi agit comme un professionnel et règles tes problèmes personnels le soir en rentrant chez toi ! s'indigna t'il.

- Rien avoir avec Yuki cette fois, c'est à cause de la nouvelle chanteuse Makai-san. Shuichi avait fini les paroles de la dernière chanson mais la feuille s'est envolée et après l'avoir lu, elle lui a dit que c'était nul et qu'il n'avait aucun talent. Elle a ensuite jeté les paroles à la poubelle en disant qu'il devrait abandonner. Si elle n'était pas intervenue tout se serait déroulé parfaitement… »

Shuichi laissa échapper un gros sanglot.

« Allons reprend toi, tu ne vas pas te laisser aller pour si peu ! Hiro comment as-tu trouvé la chanson de Shuichi ?

- Très bien !

- Hé bien tu vois, faut pas te laisser abattre par Setsuna-san ! Et puis as-tu déjà entendu une seule de ses chansons ou vu les paroles d'une ? Je parie que non, alors comment peux-tu croire qu'elle soit meilleure que toi ? Ne donne pas autant de crédit à ses propos, cette nana est vraiment cruelle. Allez ressaisis-toi et allez répéter la chanson que tu as écrite. Et pour te consoler pense à ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur ce matin. »

Hiro ramassa une fois de plus les paroles et emmena Shuichi vers leurs salle d'enregistrement. Ce dernier avait l'air d'aller mieux, sûrement qu'il pensait à sa soirée d'hier avec Yuki comme le lui avait suggéré K. Les Bad Luck répétèrent la nouvelle chanson toute l'après midi.

XXXXX

Seguchi Tohma rendit visite à Setsuna et ses musiciens en fin d'après-midi pour voir comment cela se passait. Il entra dans la 18 et s'installa à côté de l'ingénieur du son pour écouter Makai-san et ses musiciens. Setsuna vit Tohma rentrer et s'installer mais n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa chanson comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit la parole lorsque la chanson se termina.

« C'est bon, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. On reprendra demain les gars. elle se tourna vers Tohma. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, je suis venu vous écouter pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu, dit-il en souriant.

- Allons nous asseoir si tu veux parler, j'ai les jambes en compote à force de rester debout et j'ai soif, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les machines à boissons, elle prit une bouteille d'eau et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Tu n'as rien perdu malgré ces années où tu n'as pas chanté, ta voix est toujours aussi sensuelle et envoûtante. Avec les musiciens ça à l'air de bien se dérouler, non ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant au mur à côté de Setsuna.

- Au début ça n'a pas été évident mais puisque c'est moi qui est composé les musiques on arrive à s'en sortir, et puis tu t'es pas fichu de moi ils sont bons dans leur domaine. On avancera assez vite dans l'enregistrement à mon avis. Elle croisa ses jambes.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Il faudra ensuite s'occuper de te faire de la pub pour te rendre populaire avant de lancer l'album. Tu veux que je demande à K ? Il est occupé avec les Bad Luck mais je pense qu'il peut te filer un coup de main.

- Tu plaisantes, je ne le lui ferai pas ce plaisir, je m'occupe de la pub t'inquiète. Je sais que K a une certaine notoriété mais je suis douée pour obtenir ce que je veux, je devrais m'en sortir toute seule. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Oui, tu t'en sors bien à ce petit jeu. répondit-il en souriant. Très bien comme tu veux. »

Un cri de surprise et de joie se fit entendre.

« Set-chan ! » la silhouette fonça sur Setsuna.

Setsuna décroisa sa jambe et la tendit en avant pour arrêter l'homme qui lui fonçait dessus. Les Bad Luck sortirent au même moment de leurs salle d'enregistrement et furent très surpris de la scène à laquelle ils assistèrent. L'homme fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il buta contre la jambe de Setsuna et se mit à sourire.

« Bonjour Ryûichi, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Set-chan, comme je suis content de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Oui moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Je peux baisser ma jambe ou tu vas encore essayer de me sauter dessus ?

- Je serai sage, promis, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol devant Setsuna.

- Bien, une chance que je ne sois pas en jupe. Elle croisa lentement sa jambe sur l'autre.

- Bonjour Shindou-kun, Nakano-kun, Fujisaki-kun. salua Seguchi en apercevant les Bad Luck.

- Shuichi ! cria Ryûichi en lui sautant dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Comment vas-tu ? Alors l'enregistrement se déroule bien ?

- Sakuma-san, bonjour. répondit-il en se relevant. Je vais bien merci, et nous avançons bien dans l'enregistrement du nouvel album.

- Viens, lui dit-il en le tirant par le poignet. Faut que je te présente Set-chan. »

Shuichi resta figé devant Setsuna, ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait que la regarder d'un air triste et énervé à la fois. Ryûichi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête pour regarder Shuichi et Setsuna d'un air interloqué.

« Laisse tomber Ryûichi, je crois que ton ami ne m'aime pas. dit cette dernière en se levant. Bonne soirée Tohma. À demain Ryûichi.

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible, dis-moi que c'est faux Shuichi. implora le chanteur des Nittle Grasper les larmes aux yeux. »

Shuichi regarda Ryûichi d'un air désolé, il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser. Setsuna avait commencé à s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de course derrière elle, elle se décala sur le côté et vit Ryûichi s'étaler par terre.

« Aïe, ça fait mal tu es méchante, Set-chan.

- Cela t'apprendra, tu avais promis de rester sage et de ne pas me sauter dessus…

- Set-chan ne m'aime plus ! sanglota-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes et il tomba à genoux.

- Roh c'est pas vrai ! Bon sang arrête de pleurer Ryûichi tu me files mal au crane… rétorqua t'elle agacée.

- Tu me déteste maintenant. Dit Ryûichi toujours en pleurant.

- Mais non je ne te déteste pas, allez ça va, je m'excuse mais s'il te plait arrête de pleurer.

- C'est vrai ? il releva des yeux pleins d'espoir et, toujours à genoux il enlaça Setsuna, il sanglotait toujours mais plus doucement.

- Mais oui, allez calme-toi, lui dit-elle gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Elle lui releva le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Si tu arrêtes de pleurer je te laisserai venir me voir chanter demain.

- Vraiment ? répondit Ryûichi en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

- Mais tu dois être rouillée depuis le temps que tu n'as pas chanté, intervient Kumagoro.

- Rouillée ! s'indigna-t-elle. Demande à Tohma si je suis rouillée, il est venu me voir chanter tout à l'heure… ajouta t'elle en fusillant du regard la pauvre peluche de Ryûichi qui alla se cacher dans le dos de son maître.

- Alors Tohma, elle est rouillée Set-chan ?

- Malgré les années qui ont passées, elle n'a rien perdu de sa voix. Elle maîtrise vraiment sa voix maintenant, Makai-san chante mieux qu'avant.

- Mieux qu'avant ? Le chanteur ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais ça veut dire que tu chante mieux que moi alors.

- ça c'est pas nouveau ! lui lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez à demain tout le monde.

- Hey ! Ryûichi lui tira la langue. À demain Set-chan. Lança-t-il en balançant vivement sa main de gauche à droite pour dire au revoir.

- Bonne soirée Makai-san, répondit Seguchi Tohma.

- Ben dis donc elle est de bien meilleure humeur qu'en début d'après-midi. Elle est toujours un peu froide mais elle a l'air plus sympathique, s'étonna Hiro.

- Ne vous y habituez pas trop, il n'y a qu'avec Ryûichi que Makai-san est gentille.

- Hé ben ça ne va pas être drôle tous les jours alors… Shuichi-san vous avez intérêt à vous blinder contre elle car si vous finissez dans le même état qu'en début d'après-midi tous les jours nous nous en sortirons jamais. » Répliqua Suguru.

XXXXX

Yuki était assis dans son bureau entrain d'écrire son nouveau roman lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il se dit que Shuichi avait dû passer une longue journée pour rentrer si calme et aller directement à la douche. Il se replongea dans l'écriture. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable, Yuki vit que deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Shuichi et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Intrigué par tant de calme, il sortit de son bureau et vit Shuichi assis sur le canapé dans le noir, les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le romancier alluma la lumière.

« Tu es bien calme, tu es malade ?

- Non, répondit Shuichi les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude quand tu rentres tu me saute au cou en hurlant. Pas que t'entendre crier me manque, mais je me demande pourquoi tu es si calme et si perdu. Même quand tu es triste tu fais un boucan de tous les diables et là rien.

- Je repense juste au fait que je n'ai aucun talent pour l'écriture et que je devrais peut être abandonner, chuchota t'il tellement ces mots lui faisaient mal.

- Quoi ?! Tu te prends la tête sur ce que je t'ai dis lors de notre première rencontre. Je croyais que tu t'y étais fait pourtant. soupira Yuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe un journaliste a critiqué tes paroles ? »

Shuichi raconta alors la scène qu'il avait vécue en début d'après-midi et les paroles de Setsuna qui étaient presque identiques à celles de Yuki lors de leur première rencontre.

« Je suis si mauvais ?

- Oui.

- Yuki ! Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, tu me poses une question je te réponds. Et cette Makai-san, qui est-ce ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. il s'alluma une cigarette.

- Une chanteuse, Seguchi-san l'a signée hier matin. Il lui a trouvé des musiciens hier après-midi et elle a commencé à répéter aujourd'hui. D'après K et Noriko-san elle est très douée en affaire et c'est pour ça que tout s'engage si vite pour son album. C'est aussi une amie de Sakuma-san.

- Etrange que je ne la connaisse pas si elle est proche de Tohma et de Sakuma-san.

- Je suis certain qu'elle te plairait, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

- Ah bon ?

- Oh oui ! On dirait toi au féminin, un regard envoûtant et mystérieux. Une voix calme, posée et distante. On dirait que rien ne l'atteint. Elle fait froid dans le dos lorsque quelque chose lui déplait mais elle a tellement de charme.

- Hé bien tu lui fais une sacrée éloge pour quelqu'un qui t'a blessé. Si tu es si calme je dirais que c'est plus parce qu'elle t'a troublé que parce qu'elle t'a fait de la peine, répondit le romancier en lui soufflant sa fumée de cigarette à la figure.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Yuki ! s'indigna Shuichi. Je reconnais qu'elle a du charme, en plus elle te ressemble sur quelques points, mais je ne suis pas troublé, je suis juste surpris. Je n'aime et ne vois que toi Yuki. » Déclara t'il avant de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.

L'écrivain se laissa faire puis écarta le jeune chanteur pour aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo et repartit dans son bureau pour reprendre l'écriture de son roman. Shuichi alla se préparer à dîner. Après avoir mangé il débarrassa la table, se déshabilla et se coucha, demain il devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler au studio. Il aurait aimé que son amant vienne le rejoindre mais Yuki devait terminer son roman dans les délais imposés par son éditeur, il le laissa donc travailler en paix.

Le lendemain matin Ryûichi chercha Setsuna partout dans le bâtiment de NG, sans succès. Il trouva Shuichi mais ne lui sauta pas au cou cette fois, il était un peu triste. Shuichi vit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas et lui demanda pourquoi. Ryûichi lui expliqua que Set-chan lui avait promis de le laisser assister a ses répétitions aujourd'hui mais qu'il ne la trouvait nul part. Shuichi l'informa qu'il n'avait pas vu Makai-san non plus mais qu'il lui semblait qu'elle répétait en général dans le studio 18. Ryûichi lui sauta au cou pour le remercier et partit en courant en direction de la salle qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il entra dans la pièce et salua les musiciens qui l'informèrent que Setsuna ne viendrait qu'en début d'après-midi car elle voulait qu'ils répètent les musiques pour être au point. Ryûichi, déçu, partit rejoindre son groupe pour répéter. Noriko inquiète devant sa mine lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il lui expliqua. Seguchi Tohma l'informa que Setsuna avait pris sa matinée pour se trouver un bien immobilier, car n'étant pas revenue au Japon depuis dix ans, elle dormait à l'hôtel. Il le rassura ensuite en lui disant qu'il pourra voir Setsuna toute l'après-midi car ses obligations de directeur l'empêchaient de venir répéter. Ryûichi se sentant mieux grâce à Tohma, les Nittle Grasper répétèrent toute la matinée.

Ryûichi ayant déjeuné avec les Bad Luck, ils discutèrent dans le hall d'entrée de NG en attendant de reprendre les répétitions.

« Alors, tout se passe bien pour votre nouvel album ?

- Oui c'est super on s'est vraiment améliorés et j'ai fini la dernière chanson hier. s'enthousiasma Shuichi.

- J'ai entendu ça, elle est vraiment bien. Par contre il y a un morceau de guitare sacrément dur à jouer, tu t'en sors Hiro ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il regardait l'entrée de NG et ne semblait pas entendre ses camarades.

« Hé Hiro-san ! On vous parle, mais qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? » Interrogea Suguru.

Intrigués Shuichi et Suguru suivirent la direction du regard d'Hiro. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur une jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux violet foncé qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Elle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur qui mettait sa poitrine généreuse et sa taille fine en valeur, d'une mini jupe qui laissait la plus grande partie de ses jambes à nu, ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins noirs. Son ensemble en mousseline rouge bordeaux faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Elle marchait d'un pas sûr avec un léger déhanché ce qui faisait claquer ses talons sur le carrelage.

« Sublime. Susurra-t-il ébloui.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne nous répondiez pas…

- Elle a vraiment beaucoup de classe. Sakuma-san ? Demanda Shuichi intrigué devant le visage de son idole et ami qui venait de s'illuminer.

- Je confirme, elle est magnifique.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous lui tournez le dos, vous ne la voyez pas !

- C'est vrai que je ne la vois pas. il sourit. Mais ces bruits de pas ça ne peut être que Set-chan ! » S'écria-t-il en fonçant pour sauter au cou de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se décala juste à temps pour éviter l'assaut. Ryûichi s'étala sur le sol.

« Décidément tu ne changeras jamais, un vrai gamin et dire que tu es de six ans mon aîné… » Lança-t-elle en soupirant et en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

Les Bad Luck n'en revenait pas, la jeune femme qu'ils avaient trouvé si attirante était le monstre de glace de la veille. Ryûichi s'assit sur le sol pour masser ses membres douloureux, le carrelage n'étant pas une matière tendre.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… ça fait mal. Mais je suis vraiment content de te voir Set-chan ! J'ai eu peur que tu m'ais oublié ce matin.

- J'avais à faire ce matin.

- ça j'ai remarqué, je t'ai cherché partout. Puis Tohma m'a informé que tu cherchais un appartement car tu dormais à l'hôtel. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais hébergé le temps que tu trouves quelque chose, dit-il en se relevant.

- Dormir chez toi ? Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. De toute façon j'ai trouvé une villa bien sympa et proche d'ici, j'aurai les clés ce soir. J'ai donc profité du temps qu'il me restait pour acheter quelques vêtements, je n'ai presque rien emporté en quittant Paris.

- Wouah tu auras les clés dès ce soir, tu es vraiment douée. Il la regarda avec admiration. Tu as bien fais de t'acheter des fringues, celles que tu avais hier t'allaient bien mais ça ne te ressemblait pas. Là tu es magnifique et tu as vraiment l'air d'être toi !

- Vous viviez à Paris Makai-san ? Demanda Hiro d'une voix hésitante, il redoutait de se faire méchamment remballer.

- Oh, encore vous ? répondit-elle en apercevant Hiro et ses amis. Effectivement j'habitais Paris. Ton nom ?

- Par… Pardon ? réussit-il à articuler, prisonnier du regard mystérieux et glacial de Setsuna.

- Je t'ai demandé ton nom. Vous êtes apparemment des amis de Ryûichi et nous travaillons tous ici, donc nous allons sûrement nous rencontrer régulièrement. Connaître vos noms me semble une bonne idée… Setsuna attrapa le menton d'Hiro et l'obligea à regarder ses lèvres. Je sais que mes yeux sont magnifiques mais si tu pouvais aussi écouter le son de ma voix on pourrait peut être, avoir une discussion décente… elle le relâcha.

- Je m'appelle Nakano. Nakano Hiroshi, mais appelez-moi Hiro.

- Fujisaki Suguru, enchanté Makai-san.

- Et moi c'est Shindou Shuichi. Hiro est le guitariste et Suguru le pianiste du groupe. Je suis le chanteur des Bad Luck, répondit-il d'une voix gaie, essayant de ne pas penser à leur dernier échange de paroles. _Après tout c'est une amie de Sakuma-san ça doit être une femme très bien._

- Bad Luck, Bad Luck ce nom me dit quelque chose… Je n'arrive pas à situer où je l'ai entendu. Tant pis, Lâcha-t-elle froidement, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, avant de regarder sa montre. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller répéter, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Bien sûr, nous devons nous aussi aller répéter. Ravi d'avoir parlé un peu avec vous Makai-san.

- Au revoir les amis. Ryûichi courut après Setsuna. Set-chan attend moi tu as promis que je pouvais venir t'écouter.

- J'ai promis ça ? S'inquiéta t'elle.

- Oui, oui ! Tu as promis ! Répondit-il tout excité.

- Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Elle parut soudain dépitée. Bon si j'ai promis, tu peux assister à la répétition de cette après-midi mais tu te tiens tranquille, d'accord ?

- Je serai sage, promis ! » Répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener au studio 18.

Hiro donna un petit coup de coude à Shuichi.

« Alors comme ça tu as été ravi de lui parler un peu ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Je ne la déteste pas non plus, c'est vrai que ce qu'elle m'a dit hier m'a énormément blessé. Qu'elle est froide, distante et souvent désagréable mais c'est une amie de Sakuma-san alors ça ne peut pas être un monstre, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

- Et puis la froideur, la distance et le désagréable ça doit t'être familier avec Yuki. Pouffa-t-il.

- Hey ! Yuki n'est pas comme ça, du moins pas autant ! Rétorqua Shuichi en prenant la défense de son amant.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra se remettre au travail avant que K ne nous menace encore de l'un de ses pistolets…

- Tu as raison. Allons-y ! »

Après plusieurs heures de répétition K accorda un quart d'heure de pause aux Bad Luck qui s'installèrent à une table dans le couloir pour discuter de l'avancement de leur nouvel album. Sakano-san encourageait le groupe.

« C'est bien, tout se déroule parfaitement. Encore quelques efforts et je pense que l'on aura fini d'enregistrer l'album vendredi soir, annonça le producteur.

- Super nouvelle, on pourra enfin souffler un peu, répondit Shuichi enthousiaste.

- Souffler ? Vous plaisantez, après il faut faire la promo de l'album, les interviews, les émissions télé et les concerts…

- Calmez-vous Sakano-san. Tout va bien se dérouler. »

La porte du studio 18 s'ouvrit, Ryûichi et Setsuna en sortirent.

« Rah, Set-chan tu es douée ! C'était trop bien. Déclara-t-il en sautant partout.

- Ouais, ouais… répondit-elle lasse.

- Oh Shuichi tu es là !

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Makai-san, vous n'avez même plus la force de crier sur Ryûichi. demanda K.

- Oui, je n'en peux plus. Je vais mourir. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il faisait aussi chaud en été au Japon… dit-elle a bout de souffle.

- Sakuma-san vous avez l'air très heureux.

- Oui, Shuichi, les chansons de Set-chan sont super ! Je suis trop content d'avoir pu l'écouter, sa voix est magique.

- En parlant de votre amie, elle n'a pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta t'il.

- Set-chan a du mal à se ré-habituer à la chaleur, il ne fait pas aussi chaud à Paris.

- Et si Setsuna-san a chaud c'est tout NG qui va avoir chaud mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. » Ajouta K en regardant Setsuna.

La chanteuse attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche au distributeur. Elle s'adossa au mur, repliant sa jambe droite contre ce dernier faisant de part ce fait remonter un peu plus sa jupe déjà courte. Elle pencha sa tête en avant et passa sa bouteille froide sur sa nuque, son cou, descendit jusqu'au haut de son décolleté. Puis elle but lentement laissant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa poitrine.

« Je comprends mieux le sens de vos paroles, K-san, dit Sakano absorbé par la vision de Setsuna.

- Oui, ça va être dur de se concentrer avec un tel spectacle, acquiesça le guitariste.

- Set-chan est magnifique, j'aime bien quand elle a chaud. Ryûichi sourit lorsque les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades se posèrent sur lui. Elle me crie moins dessus. Expliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu devrais fermer la bouche K sinon tu vas baver.

- J'avais déjà du mal à me retenir quand elle était adolescente maintenant qu'elle est adulte je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

- Pense que si tu n'y arrives pas elle te mettra ton propre magnum dans la bouche.

- Seguchi-san je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, répondit le manageur en sursautant.

- Pas étonnant vu à quel point tu étais concentré.

- Il est gonflé celui là, comment il l'accoste… se renfrogna Hiro.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Set-chan, elle sait se débarrasser de ce genre de personne. » Répondit Ryûichi.

En effet un ingénieur du son s'était approché de Setsuna, les yeux brûlant d'envie pour la jeune femme. Il l'accosta vulgairement, lui dit des banalités sans originalité ni classe. Setsuna répondit à cet employé de NG, avec un sourire coquin, qu'elle connaissait un très bon moyen de le soulager de la chaleur qui l'envahissait et lui demanda s'il voulait l'expérimenter. Le jeune brun passa une main dans ses cheveux instinctivement, tout content de lui, assurant qu'il avait très envie d'essayer le moyen dont elle parlait. Setsuna leva brusquement sa jambe pliée sur le mur, et l'envoya directement dans les parties intimes de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Je suis sûre que d'un coup vous avez beaucoup moins chaud. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sadique avant de dégager le jeune homme d'une pichenette sur front.

Setsuna se dirigea vers Tohma, le salua avant de lui dire que les répétitions avançaient bien, que demain ils pourraient commencer l'enregistrement, l'album devrait être prêt vendredi soir.

« Quoi déjà ? S'étonna Shuichi. Mais vous n'avez commencé les répétitions que mardi, c'est impossible !

- Tu crois peut être que je suis venue voir Tohma lundi les mains vides ? Je suis douée certes mais je ne fais pas de miracle, je n'aurai jamais pu faire céder Tohma si je n'avais pas déjà préparée l'album. Toutes les chansons et leurs musiques étaient déjà composées, lui répondit-elle en le regardant comme si c'était un abruti.

- Toutes sauf une, précisa Seguchi Tohma le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas chipoter, j'ai presque fini les paroles de la dernière. Heu… Hiro, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelle ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?

- Hé bien, je suis juste impressionné par la manière dont vous avez repoussé l'individu de tout à l'heure. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire

« Ah oui c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas habitué à voir ce genre d'action de la part d'une femme, les Japonaises sont du genre à se faire tripoter dans le métro et à pleurer au pervers dans leur coin sans oser quoi que ce soit. Je suis plus radicale, dirons-nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. Je retourne répéter. »

Estimant l'incident clos, elle se dirigea vers la salle 18, laissant ses « camarades » abasourdis plantés comme des piquets.

« Décidément elle n'est vraiment pas banale. » Déclara le guitariste.

* * *

Makai signifiant : enfer, monde des esprits démoniaques


	3. Chapter 2

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna, Toriko Kuichi, Senritsu Akio et Fukyuu Makoto.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Nashike, Cha-chaan, Naikkoh, Rebhist et Ryuuichi-chan (vous pouvez aussi applaudir Chawia grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le vendredi après-midi Seguchi-san avait l'air contrarié, les Nittle Grasper devaient donner une représentation exceptionnelle samedi soir et le groupe qui devait faire la première partie du concert ne pourrait pas venir à cause du chanteur qui avait eu un accident de voiture, par conséquent il ne pouvait pas se produire sur scène. Shuichi proposa à Seguchi-san les Bad Luck pour le dépanner mais K s'y opposa fermement. Les Bad Luck allaient bientôt sortir leur deuxième album, ils n'étaient plus des débutants, c'était hors de questions, ils n'assureraient pas la première partie. Shuichi voulu s'interposer mais Seguchi lui assura que K avait raison, la soirée sera télévisée, beaucoup de journalistes et critiques seraient présents, si les Bad Luck assuraient la première partie cela serait vu comme une dégradation de leur notoriété.

« Il ne me reste qu'une solution.

- Ah oui laquelle ? S'enquit Shuichi. »

Setsuna ouvrit à la volée la porte du bureau de son patron.

« Bon sang Tohma ! À quoi tu joues ? Je suis en plein enregistrement là, tu crois que j'ai le temps de monter huit étages pour venir discuter avec toi ?! Dit-elle sur un ton agacée, elle le fusilla du regard.

- Makai-san, gomennasai, répondit-il avec son sourire habituel. J'ai une proposition à te faire, tu sais que demain les Nittle Grasper donnent un concert. Le groupe qui devait assurer la première partie a un empêchement, te sens-tu prête à le remplacer ?

- Une première partie, pour demain soir ?

- Si tu ne te sens pas prête, je comprendrai parfaitement.

- Seguchi-san a raison c'est peut être un peu trop tôt, ne te force pas si… Shuichi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Setsuna le coupa.

- Vous plaisantez ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et cassant. Demain soir, se sera parfait. Combien de chansons ?

- Huit. répondit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai le choix ou tu veux choisir toi-même les chansons que j'interpréterai ?

- Tu as carte blanche.

- Parfait ! Évidemment cela entraînera un retard dans l'enregistrement de l'album.

- Bien sûr, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux compter sur moi. Je retourne travailler, j'ai beaucoup à faire. » Ajouta-t-elle en repartant, ses talons claquant encore plus fort qu'a son arrivée, ce qui montrait sa détermination.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, les Nittle Grasper, Setsuna et ses musiciens répétèrent jusque tard le soir pour se préparer à la soirée du lendemain. Les Bad Luck répétèrent aussi et enregistrèrent la dernière chanson de leur nouvel album. Yuki Eiri quant a lui avait rendez-vous avec son éditeur. Ils prirent le thé sur une terrasse ensoleillée, Yuki-san assura qu'il aurait terminé son roman dans le temps qui lui était imparti. L'éditeur fut soulagé car le délai arrivait bientôt à termes, il chercha avec l'écrivain le titre qu'ils pourraient donner à ce livre.

Le soir n'était pas encore tombé lorsque que Shuichi rentra chez Yuki, c'était rare ces derniers temps à cause de l'enregistrement de l'album. Celui-ci étant enfin fini Shuichi était de très bonne humeur. Il entra dans l'appartement et sauta au cou de l'auteur pour l'embrasser dès qu'il l'aperçu, ce qui fit tomber le couple au sol.

« On a enfin fini d'enregistrer l'album ! s'écria t'il.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Tu vas finir par me tuer à force de me faire tomber à la renverse. grogna le romancier.

- Pardon Yuki mais je suis si content ! Demain soir c'est le concert des Nittle Grasper, tu viens le voir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois pas non, je n'ai pas fini mon roman. J'ai vraiment du mal à trouver une bonne fin.

- Tu reste tout le temps enfermé dans ton bureau pas étonnant que ton cerveau tourne en rond. Et puis tu avais promis de me réserver ta soirée, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Kawaii. il prit le visage de Shuichi, essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Très bien je viendrai avec toi à ce concert mais après je veux le calme complet, si j'arrive pas à finir ce satané bouquin ça ira très mal ».

XXXXX

Samedi soir Shuichi se débrouilla pour obtenir l'accès aux coulisses du concert pour son amant et le petit frère de ce dernier, qui était venu à Tokyo spécialement pour l'occasion. Tatsuha était particulièrement excité, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son idole, l'homme de ses rêves Sakuma Ryûichi. Seguchi-san, Ukai-san et tous les musiciens étaient déjà présents. Seuls Ryûichi et Setsuna manquaient encore.

« Je ne tiens plus, quand est-ce qu'il arrive Sakuma-san ? Trépignait Tatsuha.

- Bon sang arrête un peu avec ce type, il a quinze ans de plus que toi. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas lui sauter dessus sinon Tohma-san va te tuer.

- Yuki a raison, fais attention à ce que tu feras en sa présence. Dire que tu as failli me violer juste parce que je lui ressemble.

- Mais oui, je ne le violerai pas devant tout le monde. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répondit-il en rêvassant à ce qu'il ferait à Ryûichi si ils étaient seuls.

- Tiens voilà Makai-san », dit Hiro pour changer de sujet.

Setsuna fit son entrée dans les coulisses, les cheveux attachés en chignon ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Vêtue d'un long manteau noir, il émanait d'elle une telle classe malgré la froideur de son regard. Un technicien lui demanda d'éteindre sa cigarette mais Setsuna le dépassa sans y prêter la moindre attention. Lorsqu'elle passa près du groupe d'amis, Shuichi l'arrêta.

« Makai-san, j'aimerai vous présenter un ami et… il fut coupé par Tatsuha qui était trop pressé de discuter avec cette beauté.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'appelle Uesugi Tatsuha. Je… Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il reçut la fumée de cigarette en pleine figure.

- Aucun intérêt, lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de reprendre son chemin vers les loges.

- Décidément toujours aussi agréable celle là… déclara Hiro.

- Quoi elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Tatsuha choqué.

- Toujours. répondit Suguru sur un ton las.

- Intéressant, dit Yuki.

- Intéressant ? C'est une catastrophe oui. Elle fait la première partie ce soir et c'est pas avec cette attitude qu'elle se mettra le public dans la poche, ça va être un massacre, soupira Suguru.

- Ah Setsuna-san vous voilà enfin. Pas trop le trac ?

- Le trac ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Je vais me préparer Tohma », répondit-elle en entrant dans sa loge.

Sakuma-san arriva enfin accompagné de K, il aperçu Shuichi et lui sauta au cou.

« Shuichi ! Tu es venu, je suis trop content.

- Sakuma-san, bonsoir. Bien sur j'aurais pas raté ce concert !

- Sakuma Ryûichi, murmura Tatsuha comme si il avait du mal à réaliser que son idole se tenait tranquillement devant lui.

- Ah oui, Sakuma-san je vous présente Uesugi Tatsuha. C'est un grand fan et le petit frère de Yuki.

- Je suis tellement content de vous voir enfin, pour de vrai, que j'ai envie de vous enlacer !

- Hé bien c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un fan, assura Ryûichi en prenant Tatsuha dans ses bras.

- Je suis au paradis, affirma celui-ci, Il relâcha Ryûichi à contrecœur lorsque Seguchi-san le foudroya du regard.

- Ryûichi-san te voilà enfin.

- Oui Tohma, avec K on s'est arrêté acheter une glace, j'avais envie d'une glace à la fraise, répondit-il le sourire au lèvres.

- Ryûichi tu devrais aller te changer.

- Oui j'y vais ! dit-il en partant ver les loges avant de revenir en courant. Dites, Set-chan est là ?

- Elle est arrivée il y a dix minutes environ, elle se prépare.

- Ah, chouette ! Il me tarde de voir Set-chan en tenue de scène, elle sera trop belle ! ajouta t'il avant de partir pour sa loge.

- Trop belle ? Elle est toujours belle, malgré sa froideur, s'étonna Hiro.

- Makai-san est très belle oui mais là elle sera à couper le souffle. Vous l'avez toujours vu au naturel bien qu'elle soit d'une beauté flagrante, elle n'a absolument rien fait pour se mettre en valeur. Là elle sera maquillée, coiffée et habillée pour séduire, assura K.

- Je me demande ce qu'une personne aussi gentille que Sakuma-san peut trouver à Makai-san ? s'interrogea Suguru.

- Donc Set-chan est la jeune femme au regard de glace de tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Tatsuha.

- Exact, Sakuma-san l'adore et on n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi. » Acquiesça le guitariste.

Sakuma Ryûichi ressortit de sa loge cinq minutes plus tard, il n'était pas en tenue de scène, il avait seulement enfilé une tenue plus adéquate pour assister à la première partie du concert car les journalistes étaient dans la salle. Il retourna au près de Shuichi et ses amis.

« Houa vous êtes très élégant ! le complimenta Tatsuha en le dévorant des yeux.

- Merci c'est gentil. Je préfère mon bon vieux jean mais Tohma dit que ce n'est pas assez classe.

- Demande à Makai-san de te donner des cours.

- Des cours ? Des cours de quoi je comprend pas ? s'étonna Tatsuha.

- Des cours de classe. K rit. Cette nana est super classe peu importe ce qu'elle porte c'est hallucinant ! ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai ça ! Elle pourrai porter des guenilles qu'elle serait quand même classe. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille bien m'apprendre, elle est très occupée en ce moment.

- À mon avis, ce n'est pas ce qui posera problème, dit Hiro pour lui même.

- Ah bon ? ça serait quoi le problème alors ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Hé bien… Heu comment dire… Il fut sauvé par Makai-san que Ryûichi venait d'apercevoir.

- Set-chan ! il courut vers elle pour lui sauter au cou.

- Attention à l'atterrissage, prévint Suguru.

- L'atterrissage ? demanda Tatsuha intrigué.

- Oui contrairement à moi quand Sakuma-san lui saute au cou, elle se décale donc le pauvre s'étale sur le sol », lui expliqua Shuichi.

Comme à son habitude Setsuna se décala lorsque Ryûichi sauta sur elle, le chanteur vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact. Sa chute s'arrêta brusquement mais aucune douleur ne se fit sentir, lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit les yeux Ryûichi s'aperçu qu'un bras le retenait.

« Baka, fais attention ou tu vas abîmer ton costume. Ça serait dommage il te va bien, déclara Setsuna d'une voix douce et chaude.

- Oh, fît-il tout étonné. Merci Set-chan. Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il.

- Tu es pas mal, non plus. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent », lui confia-t-elle toujours avec une voix de miel et un regard tendre.

Setsuna aida Ryûichi à se remettre debout, elle releva le col de sa veste noire pour lui donner un air plus rock. Ce costume donnait beaucoup de classe à Sakuma-san ; le fait qu'il ne portait pas de chemise en dessous de sa veste le rendait très sexy. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du chanteur et lui offrit un clin d'œil complice ainsi qu'un petit sourire coquin. Les Bad Luck et Tatsuha furent très étonnés de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, se demandant si cette femme était réellement Makai-san. Yuki-san quant à lui resta inexpressif comme à son habitude mais avait malgré tout suivi toute la scène. K, lui, resta captivé par la beauté de Setsuna, ses cheveux étaient ondulés et dessinaient des vagues d'un violet profond dans son dos. Ses yeux cernés de noir, ses paupières parées d'un gris foncé faisaient ressortir l'émeraude de ses pupilles. Du rouge bordeaux ornait ses lèvres, les rendant encore plus attrayantes. Elle était vêtue d'un corset noir et rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et sa taille déjà fine, d'un mini short en jean noir et de bottes qui remontaient au dessus de ses genoux. Toutes ces couleurs foncées faisaient ressortir la blancheur délicate de sa peau. Elle n'avait pas l'air vulgaire mais envoûtante et sensuelle. Ryûichi prit la main de Setsuna et la conduisit vers Shuichi et ses amis.

« Set-chan, je te présente Yuki Eiri, un écrivain, c'est l'amant de Shuichi.

- Enchantée Yuki-san. Un écrivain ? Intéressant. Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Makai-san, je peux enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom, répondit-il sans froideur.

- On vous a parlé de moi ? Cela m'étonne. Elle lança un rapide regard intrigué à Shuichi qui rougit aussitôt.

- Et Uesugi Tatsuha, c'est le petit frère de Yuki-san et un grand fan des Nittle Grasper.

- Je me suis déjà présenté mais elle n'a pas trouvé ça digne d'intérêt, intervint-il ne pouvant retenir sa contrariété.

- Oh ! Le pauvre je l'ai vexé, déclara-t-elle avec un peu de tristesse dans le regard, puis elle posa délicatement sa main gauche sur son épaule pour se positionner dans son dos. Elle fit glisser sa main droite, descendit jusqu'aux pectoraux de Tatsuha, se serra contre lui et, demanda d'un voix douce et sensuelle, je suis désolée, tu me pardonnes j'espère ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le garçon, à court de souffle. Le corps de Setsuna collé contre le sien lui donnait des palpitations.

- Makai-san, à quoi tu joues ? Ce n'est pas le moment, ça va être à toi dans quelques minutes. Quant à vous, vous devriez rejoindre vos places si vous ne voulez pas rater le début du concert.

- Bah quoi ? Setsuna lui lança un regard plein de malice, puis s'écarta de Tatsuha pour partir avec Seguchi-san.

- Alors là je ne comprend plus rien… s'étonna Hiro en regardant Setsuna s'éloigner.

- Comme quoi, elle peut aussi être gentille. Elle devait sûrement être sous pression à cause du court délai qu'elle a pour enregistrer son album et cette première partie qui arrive si vite, dit Shuichi le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est étrange, commenta Suguru. Allons nous asseoir, qu'on voit enfin ce dont elle est capable.

- Oui ! s'exclama Ryûichi. Je veux voir Set-chan chanter ».

Sur scène un présentateur annonça le programme de la soirée. Puis il annonça que la première partie serait assurée par une jeune artiste de talent à qui on devait les paroles et la musique de _Be There_ le plus gros succès des Nittle Grasper. Lui et les autres assistaient au concert depuis l'espace VIP.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, elle a écrit et composé _Be There_… C'est ma chanson préférée ! s'exclama Shuichi les yeux brillants d'admiration. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait critiqué si durement mes paroles…

- En effet, vous n'avez pas exagéré K quand vous disiez qu'elle était douée pour l'écriture », ajouta Hiro.

Makai-san arriva sous les applaudissements de la foule, étant tous fans des Nittle Grasper ils l'accueillirent avec entrain. Elle remercia le présentateur et le public jouant de son regard mystérieux et envoûtant. Elle annonça le titre de la première chanson, la musique retentit incitant la foule à danser. La voix de Setsuna se fit entendre sensuelle et fascinante, elle n'eu aucun mal à capter leur attention. Son charisme et sa présence sur scène étaient impressionnants pour une artiste qui faisait sa première, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. La première chanson se finit sur les applaudissements de la foule, Setsuna remercia une fois encore le public et enchaîna les morceaux suivants. Les spectateurs appréciaient tellement le spectacle qu'ils reprenaient en chœurs les refrains. Dans l'espace V.I.P. les Bad Luck étaient impressionnés par la prestation de Makai-san, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'elle soit aussi douée.

« Elle est impressionnante ! C'est sa première fois sur scène et elle est parfaite…

- D'un point de vue musical je peux pas trop commenter c'est pas mon domaine, mais niveau écriture c'est évident qu'elle est bien plus douée que toi, rétorqua Yuki au pauvre Shuichi qui baissa la tête.

- Set-chan est la meilleure ! Elle se débrouille réellement mieux que moi, dit Ryûichi les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle se débrouillerait aussi bien », ajouta Suguru.

Sur la scène Setsuna continuait son show donnant à tous de bons souvenirs de cette soirée. Après avoir terminé le septième morceau, elle annonça au public que la chanson suivante s'intitulait _Don't Touch Me_ et que ça serait sa dernière prestation pour la soirée. Les musiciens entamèrent les premières notes, lorsque la voix de Sakuma Ryûichi se fit entendre.

« Excusez moi. Les musiciens, étonnés, s'arrêtèrent. Je ne veux pas déranger, j'aurais juste une faveur à demander à Set-chan.

- Oui ? Je t'écoute Ryûichi, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je… Heu, j'aimerai chanter _Don't Touch Me_ avec toi.

- Comment refuser ? Elle se tourna vers les spectateurs. Qu'en pensez-vous, ma dernière chanson en duo avec Ryûichi-san ça vous tente ? Le public s'emballa à cette demande et répondit qu'ils adoreraient. Dans ce cas avec plaisir Ryûichi-san », lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La musique reprit lente, triste et douloureuse. La voix sensuelle et envoûtante de Setsuna se fit entendre.

_**Tes mains imprègnent ma chair,  
D'une chaleur insoutenable.  
Ta voix résonne dans tout mon être  
**__**Comme un échos dans l'abîme.  
**_

« Elle a l'air triste, _Don't Touch Me_, je ne m'attendais pas à une chanson qui parle d'un sujet aussi brutal. Pauvre Makai-san, je comprends mieux sa froideur, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle si elle était battue. déclara Shuichi les larmes aux yeux.

La musique se fit plus rapide moins douloureuse mais toujours un petit peu triste. Ryûichi-san se mit à chanter en regardant Setsuna, qui s'approchait de lui, d'un regard suppliant.

_**Non, ne t'approche pas,  
Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage.**_

Elle lui tendait les bras tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui, ses yeux laissaient transparaître beaucoup d'amour.

_**Ne me regarde pas de cette façon,  
Ne me prends plus dans tes bras, please.  
**_

« Mais non, sa chanson parle d'une histoire d'amour impossible, vois comment elle le regarde et comment Sakuma-san à du mal à lui résister !

- Oui ! Tu as raison Hiro. Ah ! Je suis soulagé. Mais une telle histoire a quand même dû la faire souffrir », ajouta Shuichi un peu triste pour Setsuna.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre Setsuna et Ryûichi entamèrent le refrain. La musique se fit plus révoltée et plus aucune tristesse ne transparaissait.

Don't touch me, ne pose pas tes mains  
Sur ma peau déjà brûlante.

Ils se repoussèrent, se supplièrent du regard, se rapprochant pour se toucher et se repousser encore.

_**  
I beg you, ne me mets pas au supplice.  
Don't touch me, je ne pourrai plus lutter  
Contre ce désir, cette pulsion qui me déchire.  
**_

Sur ce dernier vers Ryûichi-san déchira sa chemise, qui retomba en morceaux sur le sol.

« Non j'y crois pas, elle a osé ! s'exclama Tatsuha.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas, demanda Shuichi.

- Elle ne parle ni de coups ni d'une histoire d'amour. il afficha un grand sourire. Elle parle juste de cul ! Et puis grâce à elle Sakuma-san est torse nu, qu'il est sexy !

- Quel poète tu fais ! railla Yuki. Elle au moins y met les formes… Et elle est douée, nous faire croire à deux situations différentes avant de nous dévoiler le véritable thème de la chanson, tout en donnant aux premières paroles un double sens qui colle parfaitement.»

Setsuna se plaça, tout en se déhanchant au rythme la musique, dans le dos de Ryûichi qui fit de nouveau retentir sa voix rendant le public fou de plaisir.

_**Ton souffle parcourt ma nuque,  
Terrible tourment qui m'empoigne.**_

Elle se mit à lui caresser le dos tout en continuant sa danse endiablée.

_**  
Tes doigts dessinent sur mon dos,  
Le chemin qui mène à la volupté.  
**_

Le chanteur se mit à danser de manière très sensuelle, son visage démontrant la fièvre qui montait en lui. Makai-san le retourna vivement vers elle, lui lança un regard froid mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'envie qui montait aussi en elle.

_**Arrête, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs,  
Cela ne t'ouvrira pas mon cœur.  
Tu n'es rien, pas plus que les autres.  
Tu ne gagnera qu'une nuit de plus.  
**_

Ils reprirent en chœur le refrain tout en jouant au chat et à la souris.

_**Don't touch me, ne pose pas tes mains  
Sur ma peau déjà brûlante.  
**__**I beg you, ne me mets pas au supplice.  
**__**Don't touch me, je ne pourrai plus lutter  
Contre ce désir, cette pulsion qui me déchire.  
**_

Sakuma-san se mit dans le dos de la chanteuse, lui attrapa le bassin, la força à se coller à lui et l'entraîna dans une danse très sensuelle et très hot. Tout en s'agitant il entonna la suite des paroles.

Je ne tiens plus, je t'offre cette nuit.  
La toute dernière nuit.  
Libère mon corps de cette torture,  
Juste une dernière fois.

Setsuna fit volte-face, le dévora du regard, prit les mains du chanteur qu'elle plaça dans le bas de son dos.

Touch me, pose tes mains  
Sur ma peau brûlante.

Makai-san plaqua Sakuma-san contre elle. Et leva sa jambe droite pour coller son genou sur le côté du bassin de Ryûichi, ce dernier fit glisser sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Setsuna remontant jusqu'au genoux pour la soutenir.

I beg you, mets fin à mon supplice.  
Touch me, je ne veux plus lutter  
Contre ce désir, cette pulsion qui me déchire.

Un fois ces paroles finies, Setsuna embrassa fougueusement Ryûichi, ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec la même frénésie. La chanteuse sépara ses lèvres de celles du chanteur, pencha la tête en arrière et se cambra en parfaite synchronisation avec la dernière note de la musique. Le public les félicita sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Setsuna remercia le public ainsi que ses musiciens, les deux chanteurs saluèrent la foule et partirent dans les coulisses main dans la main.

« Merci Set-chan, c'était super ! Je me suis bien amusé ! s'exclama Ryûichi le sourire au lèvres.  
- Oui c'était fun, dommage qu'on ne soit pas en France on aurait pu s'amuser encore plus, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Bah pourquoi tu as pas osée y aller à fond ?  
- Parce que les Japonais sont plus coincé, si j'y allais trop fort je les aurais choqué et ce n'est pas bon. Il faut savoir gérer ses effets. Tu devrais aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas que Tohma te crie dessus.  
- Je fonce. Il partit vers sa loge.  
- Vous étiez éblouissante Makai-san, félicitation c'est une grande réussite pour une première, dit Shuichi admiratif.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que vous doutiez de moi ? répondit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
- Avouons qu'il y avait de quoi, nous ne vous avions jamais entendu chanter ni vu les paroles de vos chansons et vous enchaîniez une première en moins d'une semaine de studio. Mais j'admets que Seguchi-san a fait le bon choix en vous proposant la première de ce soir, vous êtes douée. Même aux côté d'un grand chanteur comme Sakuma-san vous ne faisiez absolument pas tache bien au contraire, concéda Suguru.  
- Raaah Ryûichi-san était trop beau, j'aurai tellement aimé être à votre place, danser collé-serré avec lui. Et ce baiser raah ! dit Tatsuha en s'imaginant être à la place de Setsuna. Non mais je réalise là, d'où vous avez embrassé MON Ryûichi-san ?  
- Ton Ryûichi-san ? Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur son corps, pourtant j'ai bien regardé, le nargua-t-elle avant d'aller à sa loge pour se changer.  
- QUOI ? » s'étrangla Tatsuha qui partit à sa suite en la harcelant de questions au sujet de sa relation avec Ryûichi.

Dans sa loge Setsuna se démaquillait en encaissant comme elle le pouvait le terrible afflux de questions de Tatsuha. Elle maugréait, lui demandant de la fermer mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se taire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponses à ses interrogations. La chanteuse sentant ses nerfs craquer se leva brusquement et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de cet enquiquineur pour le forcer à se taire.

« Enfin le silence, souffla-t-elle après son baiser.

- Je… Heu…

- Mais j'y pense, puisque je viens d'embrasser Ryûichi ça te fait un baiser indirect avec lui, le coupa-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de malice.

- Un baiser avec Ryûichi ? murmura Tatsuha les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle. Maintenant dehors, je dois me changer. » Elle le poussa hors de sa loge.

Dans les coulisses tout le monde s'activait, les Nittle Grasper n'allaient pas tarder à prendre possession de la scène. Ryûichi qui avait fini de se préparer discutait avec ses amis. Yuki se tenait un peu l'écart, toute cette agitation lui donnait mal à la tête. Setsuna les rejoignit après avoir enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise bleu foncé. Seguchi-san s'approcha.

« Ryûichi-san suis-moi, ça va bientôt être à nous, dit-il,

- Non ! Je veux encore chanter avec Set-chan ! protesta-t-il en enlaçant Setsuna qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ryûichi, on ne peut pas, tu as un concert là. Toi tu pouvais venir chanter avec moi, mais moi je ne peux pas intervenir, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux chanter avec toi, gémit-il.

- Makai-san », implora Tohma d'un ton impatient et contrarié.

Setsuna lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « T'es marrant toi, il ne veut pas me lâcher comment je vais arranger la situation ? ». Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules du chanteur. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit son regard était glacial, elle repoussa Ryûichi fermement mais sans trop de violence pour ne pas qu'il trébuche.

« Assez ! s'exclama t'elle d'une voix sèche. J'en ai plus que marre de t'entendre geindre comme un enfant de cinq ans ! »

Les Bad Luck n'en revenaient pas du changement d'attitude si soudain de Makai-san, même Yuki-san avait l'air surpris.

« Set-chan… murmura Ryûichi dans un sanglot.

- Tu veux chanter avec moi ? continua t'elle insensible au chagrin du chanteur.

- Oui… Mais… Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça tout à coup ? Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes.  
- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de chanter avec un gamin tel que toi ? demanda-t-elle, méprisante.

- Makai-san ! s'écria Shuichi. Ne lui parle pas… il fut interrompu par Seguchi-san qui s'interposa en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Set-chan… le chanteur baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir davantage son regard.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à chanter avec moi, montre-moi que tu le mérites !

- Comment ? il releva la tête, une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Il y a cinq mille personnes qui n'attendent que toi. Je veux que tu montes sur scène et que tu me fasses le meilleur concert que tu ais jamais fait !

- Si je fais mon plus grand concert ce soir, je pourrai chanter avec toi ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

- Si tu arrives à faire ça je serai généreuse, non seulement je te laisserai chanter avec moi mais en prime je t'offrirai _Don't Touch Me_. On l'enregistrera sur mon album, comme ça ce ne sera pas qu'un simple souvenir qui s'efface avec le temps, répondit-elle, un peu moins froide.

- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? Ryûichi s'arrêta de pleurer.

- C'est un accord, si tu tiens ta part du marché, je tiendrai la mienne c'est promis.

- Et j'aurai le droit à un clip aussi ?

- Adjugé.

- Super ! s'exclama t'il. Je vais faire un clip avec Set-chan !

- Ne te réjouis pas si vite, tu ne l'a pas encore gagné, rétorqua-t-elle, toujours distante. Tu devrais aller voir la maquilleuse pour qu'elle t'arrange, car vu ta tête tu ne feras jamais ton meilleur concert ce soir.

- Maquilleuse ! hurla-t-il en partant en courant.

- Tu y es allé un peu fort là, dit Tohma en s'approchant doucement de la chanteuse.

- Et alors ? J'ai sauvé ton concert, non ? rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Setsuna-san. Il s'en alla rejoindre Ryûichi et Noriko.

- Tu es vraiment douée, tes méthodes sont discutables mais tu es indéniablement brillante, assura K.

- Tu trouve ça brillant toi ? s'indigna Tatsuha. Ah ça oui tu es douée… Douée pour détruire, mon pauvre Ryûichi tu l'as mis dans un état ! Il s'arrêta de vociférer lorsque le regard glacial de Setsuna se posa sur lui, sa froideur pénétra dans tous ses muscles le rendant incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle certes mais elle a réussi un sacré tour de force. Faire retrouver ses esprits à Ryûichi, donc par la même occasion sauver le concert. Et en prime obtenir un duo avec lui pour son album, c'est incroyable !

- À ton avis pourquoi je n'ai ni manager, ni producteur ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

- Je te savais douée mais pas à ce point… Obtenir tout ça en si peu de temps c'est impressionnant.

- Impressionnant ? Je ne trouve pas, c'était bien trop facile… Ryûichi est de la pâte à modeler dans mes mains, j'en fais absolument ce que je veux.

- N'empêche qu'avec ce duo symbolique, tu viens d'assurer ton album dans les premières places, souligna K , à la fois admiratif et agacé qu'une personne telle que Makai-san soit si habile.

- Comment ça ? demanda Shuichi, la situation devenant bien trop compliquée pour lui.

- Quoi, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? interrogea-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

- Avec la popularité de Sakuma-san, ce duo va lui attirer tous les fans des Nittle Grasper. Et comme la chanson sera uniquement sur l'album de Makai-san… expliqua Suguru.

- J'hallucine ! Non, mais dites moi que je rêve ! hurla Tatsuha incapable de retenir sa colère. Tu t'es servie de lui… Comment as-tu osé ? Je croyais que tu étais sa petite amie ! »

Setsuna explosa d'un rire moqueur.

« Sa petite amie ? Quelle ineptie, je suis incapable de supporter ce mec plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Vous êtes cruelle Makai-san, intervint Hiro sans laisser le temps à Tatsuha de répliquer de peur qu'un affrontement éclate entre les deux.

- C'est vrai ça, comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles, lui qui vous aime tellement ! Shuichi afficha une mine renfrognée.

- Pauvre petit, se moqua-t-elle. Je vais te faire une confidence gamin, dans le monde des adultes la vérité est souvent cruelle, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton impassible.

- Vous êtes ignoble, utiliser les gens comme vous le faites. Vous finirez seule et certainement que quelqu'un vous brisera le cœur. Ajouta le jeune chanteur.

- Seule ? elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Quel bonheur, je serai enfin tranquille. Quant à me briser le cœur, pour ça faudrait-il encore que j'en possède un. elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Utiliser les autres est ma spécialité, vous n'êtes que des jouets pour moi, des pions que je déplace au gré de mes envies. Et je dois dire que dans ce rôle vous vous en sortez très bien. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter une dernière remarque cinglante mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir car Tatsuha la plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière elle.

« Vous… il ne réussit pas à en dire d'avantage tant sa rage était grande.

- Ben quoi ? Tu devrais être content, grâce à moi tu vas assister au meilleur concert de ton idole, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous amuse, répondit-il, déconcerté par l'attitude de la chanteuse.

- Toi évidemment. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Tu es furieux contre moi, tu me détestes pour la façon dont j'ai traité Ryûichi. Pourtant, plus je m'approche de toi... Son regard se fit plus doux, limite sensuel ; elle posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. elle attrapa délicatement son menton lui relevant légèrement le visage pour mieux l'observer. Tatsuha resta figé, le visage de Setsuna était si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa respiration sur sa peau. Cette proximité le troubla bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Tu es plutôt mignon, dommage que tu sois un gamin, j'aurai peut être joué avec toi sinon, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix charmeuse.

- Gamin… Gamin… Gamin… Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! s'emporta Shuichi.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas beaucoup plus âgée, articula Tatsuha, se remettant lentement de ses émotions.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais de comportement, Ryûichi est plus vieux que moi pourtant ça reste un gros gamin. Tu as quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

- Tu es encore plus jeune que je le croyais, même si tu ne te comportais pas comme un gosse je ne pourrai pas jouer avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas si jeune comparé à toi, tu dois avoir environ l'âge de Shuichi.

- Navrée junior, j'ai neuf ans de plus que toi. » Cette révélation laissa tout le monde stupéfait, elle avait beau afficher une mine sévère la plus part du temps ses traits fins lui donnait la fraîcheur d'une beauté de vingt ans. « Comme dit plus tôt je ne supporte pas les gosses plus d'un quart d'heure, alors coucher avec, dans ce laps de temps ça ne va pas être possible. Quant aux adolescent ce n'est pas drôle, il faut tout leur apprendre et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à jouer la sensei », conclut-elle malicieusement avant de monter les marches menant à l'espace V.I.P.

Ils restèrent tous sans voix face au culot des paroles de la chanteuse. Cette fille avait réellement un don pour souffler le chaud et le froid, ainsi que pour semer le doute dans les esprits au sujet de sa personnalité. Un fois remis du choc, ils la rejoignirent pour assister à la prestation des Nittle Grasper. Lorsqu'ils prirent possession de leur siège, ils se rendirent compte que le groupe était déjà sur scène et que la première chanson allait commencer. Ryûichi était resplendissant, concentré et déterminé, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. La foule était en délire, chantant en même temps que leur idole. Shuichi et Tatsuha avaient l'air de petits enfants bavant devant une glace au chocolat. La salle vibrait sous la force des émotions que toutes ces personnes émanaient : la joie, l'admiration, la passion, l'envie et le désir. Toutes étaient si puissantes dans l'air que l'on pouvait presque les palper. Shuichi saisit la main de Yuki, voulant partager avec lui cette sensation de bien-être, l'écrivain le gratifia d'un léger sourire, il trouvait son amant vraiment mignon à cet instant. Tout le monde semblait heureux, même lui se sentait bien. Yuki constata ce fait avec étonnement, il laissa son regard se balader sur cette masse de gens, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Makai-san cette atmosphère de bonheur s'évanouit. Elle fixait la scène mais ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion, ni aucune expression sur son visage, avec son teint blanc comme la neige on aurait cru une poupée de porcelaine si sa main et ses lèvres ne se mouvaient pas pour consumer sa cigarette. Ce contraste le pétrifia, il se raidit. Shuichi, sentant la main de son amoureux se contracter délaissa le spectacle pour se concentrer sur lui, il afficha une mine inquiète et prononça « Yuki » tout bas. Il suivit la direction du regard de Yuki et fût lui aussi stupéfait par l'impression de néant que Setsuna dégageait, cela le rendit même un peu triste. Il voulut se lever pour aller parler à la chanteuse mais Yuki l'en empêcha, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle préfère rester seule. » Shuichi se résigna, caressa tendrement la main de l'auteur et se re-concentra sur les Nittle Grasper. Le concert dura deux heures, le groupe fût acclamé et remercié par toute la salle.

La salle V.I.P. se vida, seule Setsuna s'y attarda. Dans les coulisses Shuichi et Tatsuha se ruèrent sur les Nittle Grasper pour les féliciter de leur extraordinaire performance. Ils avaient l'air de petits chiens tournant autour de Ryûichi, on aurait dit un maître qui joue avec ses chiens en leurs promettant un os. Le chanteur se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Setsuna descendre les marches qui menaient à l'espace V.I.P., son regard était distant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la regardait ou du moins elle n'y prêta aucune attention ; elle s'adossa contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Ryûichi devint triste, il délaissa ses compagnons et se dirigea lentement vers elle.

« Set-chan…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard était froid.

- Je… Heu… Pour le concert, je… bafouilla-t-il en baissant la tête.

- ça suffit. » Du bout de son index elle releva le visage du chanteur, le gratifia d'un tendre sourire. « Félicitation, tu as réussi. sa voix était douce et chaleureuse.

- C'est vrai ? son visage s'illumina, il avait l'air tellement heureux. On chantera _Don't Touch Me_ tous les deux alors ?

- J'ai promis, non ? Sa voix douce et son regard chaleureux dissipèrent entièrement les craintes de Ryûichi.

- Ryûichi-san, Makai-san les journalistes nous attendent.

- Très bien, on te suit ». Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à Ryû-chan, entrelaça leurs bras et l'entraîna à la suite de Seguchi-san.

Lorsque le trio dépassa les Bad Luck et les frères Uesugi, Tatsuha ne put s'empêcher de rager en voyant son idole bras dessus bras dessous avec cette femme qui le manipulait.

« Elle le mène réellement par le bout du nez, comment peut-il ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Il faut le prévenir, on ne peut pas le laisser se faire manipuler comme ça…

- Calme toi. Yuki posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le retenir. Ils sont en pleine interview là si tu dis quoi que ce soit maintenant Tohma va te tuer. »

Les Nittle Grasper et Makai-san se faisaient mitrailler par les flashs des appareils photos, les journalistes étaient en effervescence, les questions fusaient. Seguchi-san expliqua qu'ils connaissaient Setsuna depuis quelques années et qu'ils avaient travaillé sur quelques chansons du groupe ensemble. Les reporters soulignèrent l'exceptionnelle prestation de ce soir et en demandèrent la raison, Ryûichi répliqua aussitôt que c'était entièrement grâce a Set-chan.

XXXXX

Dans l'appartement de l'écrivain, Shuichi se confondait en excuse au près de Yuki qui souffrait de maux de tête, le concert était génial mais le jeune chanteur n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit si mouvementé. L'auteur le fit taire d'un regard, l'accula contre le mur, se pencha vers lui, lui murmura que la soirée, bien qu'éprouvante, l'avait bien distrait et qu'il connaissait un moyen de faire diminuer son mal de tête. Shuichi le regarda intrigué mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quel était ce moyen, ses lèvres se firent prendre prisonnières par celles de son amant. « Un bain », susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Shindou avant de la lui mordiller, ce dernier faillit défaillir mais fut entraîné dans la salle de bain avant de s'effondrer. Yuki le déshabilla tout en gardant ses lèvres captives pour l'empêcher de se liquéfier, il ôta rapidement ses propres vêtements et poussa son bien-aimé dans la douche. Il fit couler l'eau, attrapa la fleur de douche, y déposa le gel et la frotta sur le dos de Shuichi tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. Shuichi se laissait faire, bien trop content de l'attention dont il bénéficiait pour oser dire ou faire quoi que soit de peur de froisser l'élu de son cœur. Une fois leurs corps savonné, ils se rincèrent et entrèrent dans le bain chaud. Le chanteur se colla à Yuki et lui murmura qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour lui faire passer son mal de tête, très lentement il commença à parcourir le torse de son amant de baisers. Ce dernier posa une main douce sur la tête de Shuichi pour lui caresser les cheveux et pencha la sienne en arrière, il laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. La salle de bain s'emplit bientôt du son que produisait les clapotis de l'eau et de petit cris.

* * *

Les paroles de la chanson sont en prose, je sais j'aurai dû les faire en rimes mais je n'arrivai pas à faire passer le message que je voulais. Vous êtes priez de ne pas me jeter de pierres et de faire comme si la chanson est aussi bien écrite, que le talent que je donne a Setsuna (même si je suis très loin, très loin de m'y approcher °)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna, Toriko Kuichi, Senritsu Akio et Fukyuu Makoto.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Nashike, Cha-chaan, Naikkoh, Rebhist et Ryuuichi-chan (vous pouvez aussi applaudir Chawia grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les rayons du soleil pénétrant dans la chambre réveillèrent Shuichi, il se retourna voulant admirer le doux visage de son cher et tendre endormi mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là. Il se leva donc, les souvenirs de cette nuit remplissaient son esprit, l'air joyeux il appela "Yuuuuuukiiiiiiii". Aucune réponse, il commença donc à le chercher dans l'appartement, le trouva dans le bureau pianotant sur son ordinateur à rythme régulier. Le romancier était concentré, il avait manifestement trouvé l'inspiration pour terminer son livre et ne remarqua pas la présence de Shuichi à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le chanteur sourit et d'un pas discret partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois prêt il le déposa sur un plateau et le porta à Yuki.

« Je parie que tu n'as pas avalé autre chose qu'un café.

- Effectivement, je dois rendre ce bouquin terminé demain après midi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me faire à manger. Il attrapa le plateau qui lui était tendu. Merci. Il le déposa sur son bureau et croqua dans une tartine.

- La sortie d'hier soir a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, tu es inspiré. Tu vois tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent, ajouta Shuichi tout fier de lui.

- ça m'a effectivement inspiré, mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour me fier à tes conseils, répondit l'écrivain détaché, reportant son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- Yuki ! T'es pas possible... Il s'arrêta net sous la pression du regard ce dernier.

- Tu me dérange là, laisse moi travailler, lâcha-t-il, impassible.

- Oui... Pardon... Je suis désolé, je te lais... » Les lèvres de son amant l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

XXXXX

Seguchi-san, Sakuma-san, Ukai-san et K déjeunaient à la terrasse d'un café ; deux cafés noirs, un café sans sucre avec une légère pointe de crème et un chocolat chaud étaient disposés sur la table. Ryûichi était aux anges et ne tenait pas en place, Tohma essayait de le calmer pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent trop remarquer. Ils commencèrent à parler de la réussite du concert, autant de leur prestation que de celle de Makai-san qui avait largement dépassé les espérances du directeur de NG.

Le lundi matin Makai-san fut accueillie à NG par une pluie de cotillons et de félicitations, elle se tourna furieuse vers les protagonistes, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne daigna même pas leurs adresser la parole, enleva d'un geste vif les quelques confettis qui s'étaient déposés dans ses cheveux et partit d'un pas agacé en direction de la salle 18 pour travailler.

« Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, soupira Hiro.

- Set-chan ! Set-chan ! Cria Ryûichi mais c'était peine perdu, la chanteuse ne se retournait pas.

- Elle pourrait au moins dire quelque chose ! Tout le monde s'est donné du mal. Shuichi s'agita dans tous les sens, percutant les murs sous la frustration.

- Set-chan n'a pas aimé. il essuya les larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues avec les manches de son costume de castor avant de partir en courant.

- Shuichi calme toi. Tu es ridicule en plus ils sont tous partis, dit Hiro en rejoignant Suguru et K pour leur séance photo.

- Huh ? il s'arrêta net, devint tout blanc avant de retrouver ses esprits et de courir après son ami. Hiro attend moi ! »

XXXXX

En début d'après midi, Makai-san se rendit à la salle d'enregistrement des Nittle Grasper, elle ouvrit la porte calmement et s'assit à côté de l'ingénieur du son. Son visage était redevenu serein, ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la colère, elle était redevenu à l'état normal : ses traits fin étaient lisses, son regard distant. Il était impossible de distinguer la moindre expression, la moindre émotion, son visage était indéchiffrable. Sakuma-san fut surpris de la voir entrer mais resta professionnel. Une fois la chanson terminée, il sortit pour la retrouver, elle lui dit simplement que son équipe était prête pour enregistrer leur duo. Seguchi-san la salua, demanda si l'album était prêt. Elle acquiesça, la dernière chanson était finie et enregistrée, il ne manquait plus que le duo. Il parut satisfait, et annonça qu'il devait arrêter la répétition car il avait une réunion puis il prit congé. Noriko-san qui n'appréciait pas Setsuna dit rapidement au revoir aux deux chanteurs et partit précipitamment. Ryûichi se dandinait nerveusement, il redoutait des réprimandes ou une quelconque manifestation de sa colère au sujet de ce matin. Elle leva rapidement la main vers lui. Il vit ce geste au ralenti et le bruit de son cœur l'assourdit tant la peur grandissait en lui, il s'attendait à recevoir un coup. Une main délicatement posée sur sa tête fit stopper ses tremblements, il la regarda comme un petit chien à qui l'on venait d'offrir une montagne d'os.

« Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi. lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, son visage à nouveau chaleureux.

- Set-chan ! J'ai cru que tu me détestais ! Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, tiraillé entre le chagrin et la joie ; il l'enlaça au niveau de la taille pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, si elle le laissait tenir cette position dix secondes ça serait la preuve que sa gentillesse était bien réelle.

- On devrait se mettre au travail. » Elle le repoussa doucement, au bout de vingt-cinq secondes. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à son studio, Ryûichi était fou de joie comme si l'incident de la matinée ne s'était jamais produit.

XXXXX

Yuki-san était assis dans une salle d'attente, une grosse enveloppe sur les genoux, il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre la ville en pleine effervescence. Une voix féminine l'extirpa de sa rêverie, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait se rendre dans le bureau de son éditeur. Il se leva et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte d'un bureau.

« Yuki-san entrez, je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

- Bonjour Komatsu-san, merci. Il déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son éditeur.

- Vous l'avez fini ? demanda celui-ci en lorgnant sur le paquet.

- Oui, il est terminé.

- Je suis soulagé. Apaisé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. J'étais inquiet, rendre votre oeuvre le dernier jour du délai ne vous ressemble pas, j'ai bien cru que vous ne le finiriez pas dans les temps.

- Je l'ai bien cru aussi. Je ne l'ai terminé qu'hier, répondit l'écrivain, la tête ailleurs.

- Dans tous les cas vous l'avez fini c'est le principal ! s'exclama Komatsu.

XXXXX

Ryûichi ressortit tout sourire du studio d'enregistrement avec Setsuna. Leur duo était enregistré, l'album finalisé, il ne manquait plus que quelques photos et le clip. Seguchi-san les interpella alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le studio.

« Comment s'est déroulé votre enregistrement ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

- C'était génial ! s'extasia Ryûichi . Je me suis beaucoup amusé.

- La chanson est enregistrée et l'album est enfin prêt. Il faudra faire la publicité autour. Sinon j'ai prévu le clip pour demain matin, suivi d'une séance photos l'après-midi pour en faire la promotion.

- Parfait, je constate avec plaisir que tu es toujours aussi organisée et efficace. À ce propos je voulais te féliciter pour ta prestation de samedi, j'organise un dîner demain soir pour fêter cette soirée. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

- Oui ! Set-chan tu dois venir, ça sera pas marrant si il n'y a que Tohma, Noriko et moi.

- Je suppose que c'est un dîner pour le travail que je ne peux refuser ? interrogea-t-elle, désolée.

- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire venir, déclara son patron, toujours avec le même sourire. Je passerai te prendre à vingt heures.

- Je serais à NG à cette heure, j'emmènerai de quoi me changer pour la soirée. Bonne nuit messieurs », répondit-elle d'une voix lasse en quittant les locaux.

XXXXX

Ce soir là dans l'ambiance tamisée d'une salle de cinéma, Hiro prit doucement la main d'Ayaka tout en continuant de regarder l'écran géant, l'héroïne embrassait langoureusement son bien aimé. Il se tourna pour regarder La jeune fille mais il ne vit pas dans son regard le reflet de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Yuki. Hiro lâcha sa main, le cœur douloureux il se résigna.

XXXXX

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Setsuna et Ryûichi se faisaient maquiller pour la première scène du clip. Le décor était une ruelle sombre pour le premier couplet. Les deux chanteurs n'eurent aucun mal à jouer la comédie, ils étaient aussi à l'aise que le soir du concert. Setsuna sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait pour ce clip, sa réalisation se fit sans accroc. Le réalisateur annonça qu'il était fini et les convia à le visionner. Le clip se révéla assez osé, voilà qui fera pâlir d'envie tous les spectateurs. Midi sonna et Ryûichi sentit son estomac se tordre, il pria son amie d'aller déjeuner. Elle accepta à contrecœur, il était vraiment difficile de le faire tenir en place aujourd'hui mais ils avaient encore des photos à faire cet après-midi. Après le repas ils partirent poser dans les décors du clip pour les photographes. Après deux heures à se faire mitrailler Ryûichi fut enfin libéré, Setsuna quant à elle devait rester pour les photos de son album.

Ryûichi rendit visite à son ami Shuichi, ce dernier avait fini sa journée de bonne heure pour une fois. Il invita les Bad Luck à faire une petite promenade dans le parc histoire de discuter un peu.

Le soir venu Seguchi Tohma et Ryûichi, en tenue de soirée, attendaient la chanteuse dans le parking de NG, Setsuna fit son apparition à vingt heures pile. Moulée dans une robe de soirée noire, une longue écharpe en soie couleur prune croisée sur la base gauche de son cou faisait tomber ses pans sur le devant et l'arrière de sa silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, son maquillage léger, sa démarche féline, elle leur adressa un sourire gracieux avant de monter dans la voiture. Ryûichi prit place à l'arrière avec elle, Tohma referma la portière derrière lui et s'installa au volant. Lorsque ce dernier démarra, elle demanda pourquoi Noriko n'était pas avec eux, il lui répondit qu'elle préférait les rejoindre au restaurant, Setsuna n'eut pas l'air surprise. Elle regardait les lumières de la ville défiler, n'entendant qu'a moitié ce que Ryûichi lui racontait. Elle réalisa que la voiture était arrivée à destination lorsque Tohma lui ouvrit la portière, elle sortit avec grâce et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi bien habillé je te prendrais pour un chauffeur de taxi », lança-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Tohma et Ryûichi lui tendirent chacun un bras, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant ainsi entrelacé tous les trois. Ces messieurs ne virent que l'ombre d'un groupe de personnes réunies devant le restaurant lorsque Setsuna se figea, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils la regardèrent, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce que… Son sourire disparu, elle foudroya Tohma du regard. Tohma… gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il regarda en direction du restaurant. Je suis aussi surpris que toi, assura-t-il d'une voix calme.

- C'est moi qui les ai invités, déclara Ryûichi tout content de lui.

- Tu as fais quoi ? S'étrangla t'elle.

- Et je me suis chargée d'appeler le restaurant pour modifier la réservation, lança Noriko, le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de l'effet que son acte avait eu sur la chanteuse.

- Cela m'aurait étonnée aussi si tu n'avais pas préparée un coup tordu, j'avoue que je pensais que tu te manifesterais plus au cœur du dîner, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers la pianiste. Cependant c'est une bonne idée, après tout plus il y a de monde plus tu seras assise loin de moi. Elle balaya d'un rapide regard les invités surprise. Et après tu as l'audace de me critiquer parce que je manipule des personnes pour arriver à mes fins ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire effrontée.

- Allons manger, tu verras plus on est de fous plus on rit, dit Ryûichi en lui tendant son bras.

- Je sens que la soirée va s'avérer fort longue, soupira Setsuna en prenant le bras de Ryûichi, et sans un regard pour les autres elle se dirigea vers la réception, pressée que cette soirée prenne fin.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi tendu entre vous, remarqua Suguru.

- Hou là, le dîner va se transformer en cat fight ! Rigola Shuichi.

- Et nous on est là juste pour énerver Makai-san ? Demanda Hiro, agacé d'être utilisé comme un pion.

- Non, vous êtes là principalement parce que Ryûichi voulait que vous participiez au dîner. Même si je suis très satisfaite que ce changement de programme l'agace. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle n'osera rien tenter dans un restaurant aussi chic que celui-ci », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter lorsqu'elle vit la mine inquiète d'Hiro.

Le réceptionniste regarda son cahier de réservations, il compta les invités, huit parfait. Il mena le groupe à une grande table ronde au fond du restaurant, un petit carton avec le nom de chacun des convives était disposé à côté des assiettes. Setsuna s'installa à la place qui lui était destinée, Ryûichi prit place à sa droite, elle vit Noriko prendre possession du siège juste en face d'elle. Son agacement atteignit son comble lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son voisin de gauche était Shindou Shuichi.

« Je suppose que c'est aussi toi qui as organisé notre disposition, quel est ton objectif ? Elle cacha à merveille son agacement derrière un visage qui reflétait le calme et un ton posé. Tu souhaites tester la résistance de mes nerfs, admirer la lente dégradation de mon calme ? Me positionner entre les deux plus gros gamins du groupe…. Elle afficha un grand sourire amusé et une lueur de malice brilla dans ses yeux. À moins que tu veuilles me pousser à l'homicide ? Dans cette optique, lequel souhaites-tu faire disparaître ? Elle fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement avant de lui offrir de nouveau un sourire amusé, ce qui énerva Noriko.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit celle-ci agacée que son plan pour faire sortir la chanteuse de ses gonds ne fonctionne pas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir en rondelles, s'inquiéta Shuichi, tremblant. Je... Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit son siège reculer, étonné il dévisagea celui qui venait de le sauver en acceptant de prendre son siège. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une immense reconnaissance, il voulut lui sauter au cou pour le remercier mais se ravisa face à la mine impatiente de son protecteur. Il se leva et échangea son carton avec celui de son voisin. Merci Yuki, ronronna-t-il en reposant le carton portant son nom.

- Je dois dire que de tous les invités imprévus c'est toi, Eiri-san que je suis le plus surpris de voir, dit le claviériste des Nittle Grasper.

- Son éditeur a appelé aujourd'hui pour le féliciter de son nouveau bouquin, qui d'après lui est son plus réussi, alors lorsque Sakuma-san m'a invité j'ai pensé que ça serai aussi une bonne occasion pour fêter cette nouvelle, s'empressa de dire Shuichi, tellement la présence de son amant à ce dîner lui faisait plaisir.

- Félicitation, Eiri-san.

- Il n'y a rien à fêter Tohma, ce n'est que l'avis de l'éditeur, on verra ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs, répondit-il fidèle à lui-même, calme et distant.

- Un nouveau livre ? Yuki Eiri ? C'est étrange ce nom ne me dit absolument rien... Dit Setsuna.

- Pourtant il est très en vogue en ce moment, il écrit si bien… Répliqua Shuichi comme un petit chien remuant la queue d'admiration.

- Eiri-san, tu me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom ? ça me déplait de nommer les gens par leur nom de famille et puis Yuki n'est pas ton véritable patronyme. Yuki acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Sur quel thème écris-tu ?

- Des romans sur l'amour. Vous intéressez-vous à la littérature ?

- Oh ! Pas étonnant alors que je ne connaisse pas ton nom, répondit-elle, déçue. Oui, je suis une mordue de littérature.

- Tu lis pas, tu les dévores ces bouquins ! Réagit vivement Ryûichi.

- Si tu aimes tellement les livres, tu devrais lire ceux de Yuki. Il est tellement doué… Ronronna Shuichi les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Sans vouloir te vexer si ton ami est aussi talentueux que tu le prétends, écrire sur de telles niaiseries est un véritable gâchis, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton neutre et détaché.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'indigna le jeune chanteur, ses yeux reflétaient son agacement, il voulut continuer à argumenter pour valoriser son amant mais fût coupé dans sa lancée par ce dernier.

- ça suffit, tais-toi.

- Hé bien regardons ce qu'il y a de bon a manger, je meurs de faim, s'empressa d'ajouter Hiro pour éviter à Shuichi de nouvelles réprimandes.

- Mon pauvre ami, si tu es affamé tu n'as réellement pas choisi le bon restaurant. il regarda la chanteuse interloqué, il ne comprenait ni le sens de sa phrase ni la raison de cette gentillesse qu'elle arborait depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. Nous sommes dans un restaurant gastronomique français. Malheureusement dans ce genre restaurant, tu arrives et repars la faim au ventre, la nourriture y est délicieuse mais elle est servie en proportion microscopique, ajouta Setsuna toujours d'une voix douce, en gardant une sérénité parfaite, son accrochage avec Noriko ne semblait avoir laissé aucune trace sur les émotions de la chanteuse.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'aurai sûrement tiré une drôle de tête quand le serveur m'aurait apporté mon assiette, répondit-il en souriant, il était soulagé, Setsuna avait l'air calme et de bonne humeur malgré les piques de Noriko.

- Set-chan aide moi je comprends pas ils m'ont passé un menu en français ! S'alarma Ryûichi en lui montrant le dit menu.

- Tu devrais prendre ceci. Elle pointa son doigt sur une des lignes que Ryûichi n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Tu vas adorer. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire chaleureux puis ouvrit le menu qui était disposé à côté de son assiette, ce dernier étant en japonais elle l'échangea avec celui de Ryûichi.

- Ah ! Bah voilà je comprends mieux, merci Set-chan.

- Je suis perdue.

- Pourtant ton menu est en japonais Noriko, la taquina le leader du groupe.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de nourriture, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir. Elle fit la moue.

- Pour ce que je sais de tes goûts, je te conseille le « filet mignon de porc au pain d'épices ». Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne risque pas de t'empoisonner puisque ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine », ajouta Setsuna toujours calme et chaleureuse.

Un serveur vient prendre leur commande, Yuki choisi un plat pour son amant, agacé par l'indécision de ce dernier. Ryûichi essaya tant bien que mal de prononcer son choix en français. Setsuna annonça sa commande dans un français parfait, le garçon prit note, lui sourit et repartit en cuisine.

« Vous n'avez aucun accent, c'est impressionnant Makai-san. Le français est une langue tellement difficile. Avez-vous vécu longtemps en France ? Demanda Suguru.

- J'ai résidé à Paris durant un laps de temps de dix ans. Au sujet de mon accent je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai été initiée à cette langue en même temps qu'au japonais. Mère est française, je suis donc bilingue depuis ma petite enfance, répondit-elle avec grâce et gentillesse.

- C'est de là que vient ce petit air européen, dit Hiro.

- Française ! Wouah la classe ! S'extasia Shuichi.

- Pourrais-tu essayer de te tenir correctement, s'il te plait ? Interrogea-t-elle sans agressivité ni froideur à la surprise générale, sa voix restant douce.

- Mais la France quoi ! Répondit-il plus calme, les yeux brillant toujours d'excitation. Pas étonnant que vous soyez si classe !

- Tu es si naïf, crois-tu réellement que tous les français en soient dotés ?

- Baka », lâcha Yuki d'une voix sans appel à l'attention de son compagnon.

C'est une jolie serveuse blonde qui vint leurs apporter les entrées. La pauvre jeune femme était intimidée de voir autant de célébrités réunies à la même table. Elle était anxieuse mais n'aurait laissée sa place pour rien au monde. Approcher de si près les Nittle Grasper, les Bad Luck et surtout Yuki Eiri. Ce dernier discutait littérature avec une jeune femme à la beauté troublante, la serveuse ressentit de la jalousie à l'égard de cette demoiselle. Elle essaya de cacher tant bien que mal sa nervosité. Mais elle ne put retenir les tremblements de sa main lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'écrivain pour déposer son plat devant lui. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et ne vit pas que le contenue de l'assiette menaçait dangereusement de salir son pantalon de smoking. Setsuna attrapa l'assiette juste à temps, adressa un sourire chaleureux à la serveuse. « Il n'y a pas de quoi être si nerveuse mademoiselle, ce ne sont que des êtres humains » ; lui dit-elle gentiment en posant le plat devant Eiri. La pauvre jeune fille s'excusa de sa défaillance et retourna en cuisine. « Itadakimasu » ; firent-ils en chœur avant de commencer à manger, le flot de paroles se dégageant de leurs table ne tarit pourtant pas. Noriko s'extasiait du bon goût de son plat, Shuichi et Hiro discutaient du style français du restaurant, la décoration de celui-ci, les vêtements des serveurs. Ryûichi demandait à Setsuna le nom français que portait chacun des aliments composant son repas. Seuls Tohma et Yuki se restauraient en silence, un sourire enchanté pour l'un et une éternelle froideur pour l'autre.

« Navré mesdames et messieurs mais ceci est un hold up ! Toute la salle se retourna pour apercevoir un groupe de trois hommes vêtu comme des aristocrates et cachés par un masque de bal dans le style 18° siècle. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous coopérez, nous ne voulons que vos bijoux. Mes camarades vont faire le tour des tables, veuillez déposer dans le sac qu'il vous tendra tous vos bracelets, colliers, bagues, boucles d'oreilles, montres etc… Ne nous obligez pas à employer la force », ajouta-t-il en pointant sur la salle son fusil.

La salle s'emplit de murmures apeurés lorsque les cambrioleurs commencèrent leur tournée. Shuichi se transforma en chaton effrayé essayant désespérément d'échapper à la situation, il fut vite calmé par le poing de son amant qui s'abattit violemment sur son crâne, reflétant l'énervement de ce dernier. Noriko, Hiro et Suguru étaient inquiets mais faisaient tout leur possible pour le cacher. Tohma, à l'image de Yuki et de Setsuna, ne laissait transparaître aucune inquiétude. Ryûichi quant à lui tremblait, terrorisé, la chanteuse lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et rassurant.

« Calme toi Ryû-chan, tu ne risques rien, lui assura-t-elle en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Ferme les yeux et attends que ça passe. Ryûichi acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête puis ferma les yeux.

- Je ferme les yeux et j'attends que ça passe, je ferme les yeux et j'attends que ça passe, murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son amie.

- ça fait mal Yuki ! Se plaignit Shuichi.

- Au moins tu es calme maintenant, et puis pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ? Tu ne portes aucun bijou. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, ce n'est quand même pas une situation facile à…

- Vos bijoux madame, la coupa le cambrioleur en lui tendant le sac. La pianiste résignée et surtout effrayée par le deuxième homme, qui portait une arme pour s'assurer de la coopération des clients du restaurant, enleva ses ornements et les déposa dans le bagage. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers Setsuna. Votre bague mademoiselle.

- Non ; répondit-elle avec le plus grand calme.

- Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua le malfaiteur en la menaçant de son arme.

- Je ne la retirerai pas, assura-t-elle, impassible.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, répondit celui qui tenait le sac.

- Très bien puisque tu ne veux pas l'enlever, tu vas venir avec nous, déclara l'homme armé en relevant fermement la chanteuse par le bras.

- Set-chan ! s'alarma Ryûichi ne sentant plus le contact de la main rassurante de son amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tout les deux ? Interrogea l'homme qui était resté à l'entrée pour surveiller la salle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien. Je vais vite revenir.

- On embarque celle-là pour assurer nos arrières. Sur ces paroles il obligea la chanteuse à avancer.

- Tu promets Set-chan ? Implora le chanteur des Nittle Grasper, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

- C'est promis, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce, accompagnée d'un petit clin d'œil.

- Nous vous remercions pour votre collaboration, mesdames, messieurs, bonne fin de repas. »

Les trois cambrioleurs disparurent en emmenant Setsuna avec eux. Depuis le hall du restaurant elle aperçu un quatrième homme qui les attendait. Ses ravisseurs plaisantaient sur le sort qu'ils allaient lui réserver.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, ils ne font que plaisanter. Ils ne vous toucheront pas je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je ne suis pas anxieuse.

- Vous êtes forte mademoiselle, j'en suis soulagé. Je n'aime pas voir les femmes pleurer. Malheureusement vous ne pourrez tenir la promesse faite à votre ami, vous ne reviendrez pas avant un petit moment. Nous avons une invitée imprévue pour nous assurer une bonne sortie, le restaurant n'appellera pas la police avant dix minutes, expliqua t'il à l'homme qui montait la garde devant le restaurant.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses », assura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

À l'intérieur du restaurant les membres de Bad Luck s'étaient alarmés très inquiets de l'enlèvement de Setsuna. Ryûichi quant à lui arborait de nouveau son air enfantin et serein il continua de déguster le contenu de son assiette.

« Mais c'est pas possible on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! S'alarma Hiro.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez monsieur le héros ? Rétorqua Suguru d'un ton sarcastique.

- Suguru a raison, ils étaient armés nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, ajouta Shuichi l'air triste et résigné.

- On ne peut quand même pas rester là sans rien faire, elle est seule entourée de trois mecs voire plus, il y en a sûrement dehors qui attendent. Qui sait le sort que ces tordus lui réservent ! Hiro se leva ne pouvant plus se contenir.

- Reste assis ! Grogna Yuki d'un ton sec et glacial qui stoppa net le pauvre guitariste dans son élan. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'a forcée à se lever j'ai voulu m'interposer mais elle m'a lancée un regard noir. Ses yeux voulaient clairement dire « Je t'interdis de t'en mêler ! », elle ne veut pas qu'on lui viennent en aide. Il serra son poing droit de frustration et de colère.

- Évidemment Makai-san est une femme intelligente, ces hommes étaient armés elle ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque aux personnes ici présentes ce soir. Personne ne doit s'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est produit. Seguchi Tohma adressa un large sourire à ses invités.

- Sakuma-san ? Shuichi agita ses bras dans tous les sens croyant que son idole et ami avait perdu la raison. Vous allez bien ? Il y a deux minutes vous étiez mort d'inquiétude et là vous… Vous mangez comme si elle n'avait pas été kidnappée ! Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes.

- Bien sûr, Set-chan a promis de vite revenir alors tout va bien ! Assura-t-il l'air tout joyeux.

- Mais elle vous aurait promis n'importe quoi pour vous protéger du danger de ces cambrioleurs ! S'emporta le guitariste.

- Menteur ! Son ton agressif pétrifia ses compagnons. Elle a promis, Set-chan tient toujours ses promesses, reprit-il avec son air enfantin en les gratifiant d'un sourire avant de reprendre une bouchée de son plat.

- Oui c'est la seule chose à laquelle on peut se fier chez Makai-san.

- C'est méchant ça Tohma, Set-chan est parfaite !

- Elle ne trahira jamais une promesse.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle réalise cet exploit ? Elle n'avait réellement pas l'air de vouloir se défaire de sa bague et je doute que ces enflures la laissent au bord de la route après seulement cinq minutes de trajet », siffla le romancier, entre ses dents, agacé.

Le silence se fit à leur table mais il fut de courte durée car seulement deux minutes après leur conversation agitée, ils entendirent s'intensifier les murmures tout autour d'eux. Toutes les personnes rassemblées dans cette pièce en fixaient l'entrée, le choc et le silence s'en suivirent presque aussitôt. La jeune femme kidnappée par les cambrioleurs il y a de cela moins de dix minutes se trouvait là, elle était indemne, pas la moindre trace d'une égratignure. Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait ramené le sac contenant les bijoux, elle le confia à un membre du personnel du restaurant qui fit aussitôt l'annonce pour que les propriétaires viennent réclamer leurs biens. Setsuna se dirigea vers sa table le sourire aux lèvres, tous étaient stupéfiés. Elle fit un détour pour déposer quelques bijoux à côté d'une Noriko stupéfaite par cette délicate attention. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Ryûichi pour s'asseoir, il lui enlaça la taille.

« Set-chan ! Je suis si content que tu sois revenue.

- Évidemment Ryû-chan, j'ai promis non ? Répondit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avant de prendre place sur son siège. Heureusement que j'avais commandé un plat froid, plaisanta-t-elle en prenant une bouchée.

- Vous allez bien Makai-san ? Ces hommes ne vous ont fait aucun mal j'espère. Nous étions tellement inquiets. Shuichi se contenta de hocher la tête comme un idiot à chacune des phrases que prononçait son meilleur ami.

- Je me porte à merveille, rassurez-vous.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous avez ramené le sac, ce qui prouve qu'ils ne vous on pas gentiment libérée mais que c'est vous qui ne les avez pas laissé partir. Ces trois types font une tête de plus que vous et sont armés, comment ? Ses yeux laissaient transparaître une réelle curiosité, ce qui étonna Tohma qui s'aperçut immédiatement de ce petit changement d'attitude chez son beau-frère.

- Quatre. Ils étaient quatre, mais ce ne fut pas difficile. Ces idiots voyaient en moi la typique bourgeoise bonne à rien et c'est impressionnant ce qu'une arme peut faire perdre la tête à l'homme qui la porte. Ils étaient bien trop confiants, se croyaient invulnérables ils se sont bêtement fait avoir par quelques coups bien placés. Une femme doit savoir se défendre de nos jours.

- Set-chan est la meilleure ! »

Le repas se termina sans autres incidents, à part le fait que Tohma laissa boire un verre de champagne à Ryûichi, qui voulait absolument faire comme Setsuna, sous prétexte qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Le gérant offrit le repas aux amis de la chanteuse pour la remercier de sa bravoure. Le groupe d'amis se retrouva sur le parking pour se dire au revoir. Noriko remercia tout le monde pour cette soirée, y compris Setsuna même si cela lui fit mal de la gratifier et elle disparut dans sa voiture, conduisant prudemment car elle aussi avait bu. La chanteuse se déchargea de Ryûichi sur Tohma, le chanteur n'ayant pas supporté la délicieuse boisson à bulles il se traînait, tenant à peine droit il s'appuyait sur son amie.

« Tiens après tout c'est toi qui l'a autorisé à boire.

- Il n'a pourtant bu qu'une petite flûte de champagne, s'étonna Shuichi.

- Un dé à coudre suffit à le rendre saoul. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers les voitures pour rentrer chez eux, sauf Setsuna qui marchait dans la direction opposée.

« Apparemment Sakuma-san n'est pas le seul à avoir un coup dans le nez. La voiture de Seguchi-san se trouve dans cette direction Makai-san, plaisanta Hiro, mais son amusement fut de courte durée.

- Je le sais très bien gamin ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Sa voix et son regard étaient glacials.

- C'est que vous partez dans la direction opposée, alors… Heu…

- Et qui a décrété que je rentrais avec Tohma ? Je préfère marcher !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, il fait nuit noire c'est dangereux ! S'alarma Shuichi.

- Je préfère affronter les ruelles sombres que passer encore un instant en votre compagnie ! Cracha t'elle avec dédain avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa marche.

- Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Elle s'est comportée comme un ange toute la soirée et là c'est de nouveau la cruelle reine des glaces !

- Elle est peut être schizophrène ? Avança le chanteur des Bad Luck.

- Baka !

- Bah quoi, avec son comportement on peut envisager un dédoublement de personnalité ?

- Sa santé mentale est bien plus stable que la tienne !

- Yuki ! Tu es cruel...

- Réaliste.

- Makai-san ne souffre ni de schizophrénie ni de dédoublement de personnalité, elle n'a juste plus de raison de se montrer gentille, déclara Seguchi Tohma après avoir déposé Ryûichi dans la voiture.

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi a-t-elle jouée la fille adorable ? interrogea Suguru.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié votre présence surprise, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas venir. Ensuite elle a retourné le petit jeu de Noriko-san contre elle, au lieu de se laisser emporter elle a adopté l'attitude que Nakano-san a qualifié d'ange. La gentillesse et la douceur ont été les armes de Makai-san pour contrer Noriko-san, et par ce choix elle a inversé la situation. Malheureusement, découragée, Noriko-san a arrêté de lui lancer des piques et par dessus le marché toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur elle suite à sa confrontation avec les cambrioleurs. Makai-san dû malgré elle continuer à jouer la comédie et sans échappatoire cette fois-ci. Maintenant que Noriko-san est partie et que nous ne sommes plus en présence des clients du restaurant elle peut enfin reprendre sa propre personnalité. Sur cette explication, je prend congé. Bonne nuit messieurs. »

Les Bad Luck saluèrent Seguchi Tohma, Yuki se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture. Il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette au sol, s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Shuichi dut courir pour entrer dans le véhicule, il eut à peine le temps de sentir le cuir du siège sur son postérieur que son amant partit en trombe. Suguru se fit raccompagner par Hiro.

XXXXX

Le lendemain matin dans les bureaux de NG tout le personnel était réuni devant l'écran géant pour assister à la première diffusion du clip du duo Setsuna/Ryûichi sur la plus grande chaîne musicale du pays. Ryûichi s'impatientait comme un enfant attendant le père noël, tournant, vrillant dans toute la pièce. Les discussions allaient bon train au sujet de la chanteuse. Cette dernière manquait d'ailleurs à l'appel, Seguchi-san expliqua aux Bad Luck qu'elle ne viendrait pas avant l'après-midi, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à assister à la première diffusion du clip et ayant du travail pour assurer sa promotion. L'attention se reporta sur l'écran géant, l'animateur de l'émission annonça le prochain clip en lui faisant un grand éloge. Au vu de l'animation dans la pièce le clip était sans aucun doute un grand succès, l'animateur invita les téléspectateurs à voter pour leur clip préféré il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du temps imparti pour le vote. Les Bad Luck et K restèrent devant l'écran faisant des pronostics sur qui allait gagner, il y avait beaucoup de clip de groupes connus et populaires en compétition dont leur tout dernier. Ryûichi dessinait dans un coin de la pièce, plus précisément il dessinait sur tous sur les murs. L'animateur annonça la fin des votes et une page de publicité le temps de faire les comptes. La page de publicité passée l'animateur reprit l'antenne avec une enveloppe à la main, "Mesdames et messieurs j'ai entre les mains les résultats du vote, à la troisième place le tout dernier clip des Bad Luck ! On les félicite et on se repasse le clip pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Nous nous retrouverons ensuite pour vous dévoiler la deuxième place.".

« What ? C'est quoi ce bazar !

- La troisième place c'est pas si mal K, se défendit Hiro.

- Oui K, troisième c'est très bien ! Bravo Shuichi ! S'exclama Ryûichi en lui sautant au cou.

- Merci, je suis trop content. Les Nittle Grasper auront la première place c'est sûr !

- Je me demande bien qui a obtenu la deuxième.

- No ! C'est pas de ça que je parle. I don't understand. Ils devraient passer qu'un extrait pour la troisième et la seconde place, et re-diffuser l'intégralité du clip seulement pour la première place. Why ?

- Sûrement pour gagner du temps, répondit le président de NG.

- Du temps pour quoi faire ? Interrogea son cousin.

- C'est ce que nous allons bientôt découvrir. »

Sur le moniteur, l'animateur annonça que la différence entre la seconde et la première place était minime. Lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre, Shuichi se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche comme un forcené. « Ce n'est pas possible, si les Nittle Grasper sont seconds qui a gagné la première place ? » Pris de vertiges il laissa tomber son postérieur sur les carreaux froids. Les cinq minutes du clip parurent une éternité pour Tohma qui n'en revenait pas non plus, son groupe avait été détrôné mais par qui ? « La régie m'annonce une petite surprise, alors ne partez pas après le clip de la chanson gagnante. C'est tout chaud, ça vient à peine d'arriver et vous en êtes déjà dingue ! Je vous comprends, comment y résister ? Le duo le plus hot que l'on ai vu depuis une éternité, _Don't Touch Me_ ! » Les Bad Luck n'en revenaient pas, Ryûichi sautait dans tous les sens en criant que Set-chan était la meilleure. K ne parut pas surpris mais contrarié, Tohma était partagé entre sa satisfaction en tant que directeur de NG et sa frustration en tant que pianiste des Nittle Grasper. « Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai chaud ! Et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger car j'accueille dès maintenant la gagnante ! Hé oui vous ne rêvez pas, la ravissante Makai-san est bien présente à mes côtés ! »

« Nous sommes maintenant fixés, voilà pourquoi ils gagnaient du temps. Simplement pour lui permettre d'arriver au studio, annonça le président.

- I can't believe it ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a tout planifié…

- Comment aurait-elle pu ? Interrogea Suguru stupéfait.

- C'est trop inhabituel pour que l'idée vienne des programmateurs de l'émission.

- En plus d'être manipulatrice et très intelligente, il faut aussi qu'elle anticipe les situations qui pourraient tourner en son avantage. Bon assez feignanté comme ça, it's time to work ! »

Les Bad Luck coopérèrent sous la menace des armes de leur manager, ils ne voulaient surtout pas l'énerver d'avantage.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna, Toriko Kuichi, Senritsu Akio et Fukyuu Makoto.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Cha-chaan, ****Rebhist ****et Chawia (vous pouvez l'applaudir grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'est en début d'après-midi que Makai Setsuna fit son entrée dans les locaux sous les applaudissements des employés de NG, elle continua son chemin sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Arrivée au sixième étage ce fut au tour des Bad Luck d'être royalement ignorés, seul K reçut une marque de considération. En effet un léger sourire arrogant s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la chanteuse lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'Américain. Ryûichi se dirigeait en courant vers son amie pour la féliciter à son tour, cette dernière au lieu d'attendre pour se décaler au dernier moment comme à son habitude, lui lança une grosse enveloppe au visage, sans un regard,. Le chanteur arrêta sa course brutalement, manquant de tomber, il la regarda intrigué tenant désormais l'épais présent entre ses mains. « Souvenirs », lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche vers les bureaux administratifs. Ryûichi ouvrit son cadeau et s'extasia sur son contenu, Shuichi curieux se faufila à pas de loup derrière son idole pour jeter un œil par dessus son épaule. Ryû-chan était tellement heureux qu'il étala les photos sur la table la plus proche et les commenta pour son ami.

« Wouah ! Vous êtes super photogéniques tout les deux ! C'est le décor du clip ? s'exclama Shuichi.

- Oui ! C'était trop bien, on s'est beaucoup amusés !

- Le photographe innove dans son style ?

- Non K, c'est Set-chan qui a décidé de tout, il avait juste à appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil.

- ça donne vachement bien, constata Hiro.

- Shit ! Elle prévoit vraiment tout dans les moindres détails.

- Il reste des photos dans l'enveloppe, remarqua Suguru.

- Oui, je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Mais je sais pas si je vous les montres, ajouta Ryûichi l'air taquin.

- Allez s'il te plait ! Supplia Shuichi.

- Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas nous les montrer ? Elles sont encore plus hot que celles-ci ? demanda le guitariste.

- Je sais pas. C'est les photos pour l'album de Set-chan, je ne les ai pas encore vues. Je suis trop content qu'elle ait pensé à me les donner ! N'y tenant plus il déposa le reste des photos sur une autre table.

- Elle a beaucoup de style, aucun doute elle sait très bien gérer son image, concéda Suguru.

- Rien à redire c'est parfait, ces photos vont faire un carton, déclara Hiro.

- Celles prise de nuit sur la plage sont…

- Sont à tomber ! Hiro termina la phrase de son meilleur ami.

- Set-chan est troooooop belle ! »

Pendant ce temps Yuki donnait une interview dans un show télévisé pour la promotion de son nouveau livre _Raison et sentiments. _L'écrivain n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de choses mais pour sa carrière d'auteur il devait se forcer. _Après tout c'est tout de même moins horripilant qu'une séance d'autographes où une centaine de greluches s'amassent pour me balancer leur amour superficiel et pathétique au visage. Là au moins il n'y a qu'une seule idiote qui me fait les yeux doux,_ pensa-t-il afin de se donner du courage pour supporter cette corvée qui n'en finissait plus. Malgré un visage impassible, un ton de voix calme et posé, le romancier arrivait dans les derniers retranchements de sa patience. Yuki remercia silencieusement le ciel lorsque l'animatrice annonça, avec une déception à peine dissimulée, la fin de l'interview.

Le soleil pâlissait à l'horizon, les Bad Luck discutaient au sujet des prochains concerts qu'ils allaient donner. Shuichi était surexcité à l'idée de remonter sur scène, K était d'ailleurs en train de négocier la représentation du groupe lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire pour une association caritative très populaire au Japon qui devait se dérouler dans deux semaines. Le jeune chanteur à la chevelure rose ne put s'empêcher d'aborder Setsuna lorsque celle-ci sortit des bureaux, il refusait de voir en elle juste cette femme glaciale et manipulatrice. _Non Sakuma-san l'aime trop pour qu'elle ne soit que ça._ Après tout lui seul voyait les bons côtés de son amant alors il se disait que pour Setsuna et son idole ça devait être la même chose. Il était déterminé à s'en faire une amie, il avait réussi à apprivoiser Yuki ce n'était pas rien. La chanteuse fut forcée de s'arrêter car Shuichi lui bloquait le chemin.

« Que me veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder.

- Hé bien… Heu… Je voulais juste discuter avec vous, K est en train de nous obtenir l'autorisation de chanter au gala d'anniversaire de l'association « Victimes de rue » et je… Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien Makai-san, ça va ?

- Comment pourrais-je aller bien avec un mioche comme toi des les pattes ? Je vais être claire avec toi. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se décaler sur sa droite. Rien que le fait d'entendre ta voix me file mal au crâne. Je ne suis pas ton amie et je n'ai aucune envie de le devenir, est-ce que c'est bien clair dans ta petite tête ? Elle le scruta de son regard glacial, le pauvre chanteur était paralysé. Pour ce qui est de la soirée tu devras prévoir autre chose, vous n'obtiendrez pas ce contrat », lâcha-t-elle impassible avant de reprendre son chemin.

_Comment ça prévoir autre chose ? On décrochera ce contrat, K est le meilleur manager qui soit !_ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son agent qui l'appelait.

« Alors K combien de chansons on pourra interpréter ?

- Nothing ! Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune chanteur en repensant aux paroles de Setsuna.

- Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu vous résister ? s'étonna Hiro.

- Vous ne les avaient pas menacé de leur faire sauter la cervelle ? interrogea Suguru.

- Of course ! Mais rien à faire, ils ont dit que même si je représentais les Nittle Grasper ils auraient décliné. Je ne comprends pas qui peut être plus important qu'eux sur la scène musicale japonais ?

- Makai Setsuna, murmura Shuichi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle ne peut pas être plus importante que les Nittle Grasper !

- Je viens de lui parler Hiro et elle m'a dit de prévoir autre chose pour ce soir là.

- What ?!

- Oui c'est normal, intervint Ryûichi.

- Désolé Sakuma-san mais je ne trouve absolument pas normal que la débutante qu'elle est passe devant les Nittle Grasper pour cette représentation, réagit vivement Suguru.

- Mais c'est son association, alors Set-chan fait ce qu'elle veut, annonça-t-il comme si c'était évident avec son sourire niais.

- Mais ils vont fêter leur dix ans, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Hiro.

- Cela signifie que Makai-san l'a fondée à l'âge de quinze ans ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! acquiesça Suguru.

- Elle a dû la créer juste avant de quitter le Japon. Strange. »

Le reste de la semaine se passa au rythme des sautes d'humeurs de la chanteuse. Ryûichi était toujours collé à son amie, ce qui éveilla la curiosité des journalistes qui eurent vite fait de prétendre à une liaison entre les deux chanteurs, Makai-san ne faisant rien pour démonter cette rumeur. Au contraire ses paroles étaient volontairement floues pour les laisser s'enliser dans leurs délires, profitant de cette pub pour accroître sa notoriété. Mais une fois à l'intérieur des locaux Setsuna redevenait froide même avec Ryûichi qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shuichi et Hiro qui s'énervaient un peu plus chaque jour. Ne supportant plus de voir leur idole et ami ainsi manipulé ils décidèrent d'aller lui parler pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Il était à peine dix heures trente du matin lorsque Setsuna sortit de son studio et tomba nez à nez avec un Ryûichi en larmes.

« Je te déteste Set-chan ! hurla-il en tambourinant de manière ridicule le torse de la chanteuse avec ses poings.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? demanda-t-elle en l'éloignant d'elle pour voir son visage.

- Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie ! Je te déteste Set-chan ! Il hurlait mais sa voix tremblait à cause de ses pleurs, il prit la fuite en courant ne supportant plus sa douleur.

- Ryûichi reviens ici ! RYÛICHI ! »

L'incompréhension qu'affichait son visage passa rapidement à l'agacement. Elle foudroya du regard le chanteur et le guitariste des Bad Luck, ils savaient forcément quelque chose. D'une voix glaciale elle leur ordonna de lui donner des explications. Le pauvre Hiro n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son trop tétanisé par la chanteuse, Shuichi quant a lui, habitué aux colères de Yuki, ne se démonta pas, et lui expliqua que par respect pour son idole il lui avait raconté de quelle manière elle se servait de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Le regard de glace de Setsuna se fit brûlant de haine pour le pauvre Shuichi. Elle s'avança tel un félin vers sa proie menaçante, dangereuse, ses yeux semblaient percer l'âme de sa victime, la rendant totalement incapable de bouger. Le frêle musicien ne s'attendait pas à ça, la réaction de Setsuna dépassait et de loin les colères de son amoureux, il était complètement tétanisé. Il ne revint à lui que lorsqu'il percuta violemment le sol, sa mâchoire droite endolorie, c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'elle venait de lui assener un revers.

« Mais vous êtes tarée ! Hiro se plaça entre son ami et cette folle. Je vous interdis de le toucher ! Grogna t'il menaçant. Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme alors ne m'obligeais p… Il ne put finir sa phrase car son adversaire lui assena un terrible coup de poing dans l'estomac, il s'écroula sous la puissance du coup.

- La ferme gamin ! Mêle toi de tes affaires. En parlant d'affaires, je vais t'apprendre moi à te mêler des miennes ! Elle attrapa Shuichi par le col et le balança avec violence pour qu'il s'écrase sur le mur le plus proche.

- Shuichi ! Il se releva inquiet, mais le pauvre tenait à peine debout, il ne pouvait pas se battre dans cet état.

- Va t'en Hiro !

- Mais Shuichi, je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette…

- Tu ne peux rien faire ici, va chercher K !

- Comme si K pouvait te sauver… Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas ! »

_Une telle rage dans ses yeux alors que son visage reste impassible, elle est tellement calme qu'on aurait dit une tueuse à gage._

Hiro courait à perdre haleine, malgré la douleur lancinante dans son estomac, dans les couloirs à la recherche de son manager en hurlant son nom. K sentant le désespoir et l'urgence dans la voix de son protégé accourut au près de lui.

« K ! Vit… Shui… À bout de souffle, il ne parvenait pas énoncer sa pensée.

- Wait a minute kid. Calme toi et respire.

- Shuichi est en danger !

- What ?

- Makai-san, elle… Elle est devenue folle et l'a attaqué.

- Mène moi auprès d'eux, répondit le manager en sortant son 38 de son fourreau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour l'énerver à ce point ?

- On a ouvert les yeux à Sakuma-san sur l'attitude manipulatrice de Makai-san et il l'a très mal pris. Quand Shuichi lui a expliqué elle s'est mise en colère et à commencé à le frapper. J'ai bien essayé de m'interposer mais…

- I can't believe it ! Vous avez quand même pas osé faire ça ! Dans la colère où elle est ça ne va pas être simple de l'arrêter. Apercevant la chanteuse il chargea son arme.

- Shuichi ! hurla Hiro en voyant son ami s'écrouler de nouveau.

- Stop it ! la menaça-t-il de son pistolet.

- Comme si tu avais assez de tripes pour me tirer dessus ! lui cracha-t-elle, méprisante.

- Makai-san !

- Qu'attends-tu pour m'arrêter ? Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle resserra sa main droite sur la gorge de Shuichi, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur, le forçant à se relever. Elle reporta son attention sur l'Américain, ce dernier put percevoir dans le regard de la chanteuse toute la rage et la fureur qui bouillonnaient dans son corps. Où est donc passé K le grand tireur d'élite ? Regarde toi, tu en trembles presque.

- I can't shoot, sorry. Il baissa son arme désolé pour son protégé mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer sur Makai-san, bien qu'en cet instant il ait éprouvé une grande animosité envers elle.

- Makai-san ? Intervint Seguchi Tohma, qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans l'étage.

- Quoi encore ?! S'indigna-t-elle en plaquant violemment sa victime contre le mur, Shuichi attrapa instinctivement le poignet qui le maintenait au dessus du sol.

- Pourquoi donc passez-vous vos nerfs sur Shindou-kun ?

- J'enseigne à ce sale gamin une règle de comportement social : ne jamais se mêler des affaires des autres.

- Il existe des moyens moins radicaux, vous devriez relâcher votre étreinte.

- Ce fumier a dit à Ryûichi que je me servais de lui pour ma carrière. Il a dit qu'il me détestait ! À ces mots elle contracta encore plus ses doigts ce qui arracha une plainte au chanteur, il voulait crier de douleur mais la pression sur sa gorge l'en empêchait.

- Ryûichi-san est un enfant, il a réagit excessivement comme toujours. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais lui parler et demain il reviendra en courant vers vous, c'est promis. Cependant vous devriez relâcher Shindou-kun.

- Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à tempérer mes nerfs.

- Shindou-kun est un ami précieux pour Ryûichi-san, si vous le blessez de trop je ne sais pas s'il vous le pardonnera. Setsuna hésita un instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa frêle victime, le volcan dans son regard se transforma en bloc de glace impénétrable. Elle libéra de son emprise un Shuichi, en piteux état, qui s'écroula au sol.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des promesses Tohma ? interrogea-t-elle glaciale, le regard menaçant.

- Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

- Je prends ma journée. J'espère pour toi que tu atteindras ton objectif pour demain matin. acheva-t-elle sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus inquiétants avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur pour quitter NG.

- Shuichi ! Hiro se précipita vers son ami, inquiet pour son état.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez agi aussi stupidement ? demanda de but en blanc leurs employeur.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna le guitariste. Vous ne voyez pas dans quel état elle a mit Shu-chan, et c'est nous que vous blâmez ? On a seulement dit la vérité à Sakuma-san !

- Vous croyez peut-être être les seuls à avoir remarqué l'attitude de Makai-san ?

- En tout cas on est les seuls à se soucier assez de Sakuma-san pour oser lui dire la vérité !

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que si personne n'intervenait c'était pour une bonne raison ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison valable pour la laisser jouer avec ses sentiments de cette façon.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne joue pas avec lui, répondit K, sortant de son mutisme, il se pencha pour examiner les blessures de son protégé, espérant que Makai-san avait un peu retenu ses coups.

- Makai-san est une belle ordure calculatrice, manipulatrice et égoïste mais elle a beaucoup d'affection pour Ryûichi-san. C'est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui elle porte de l'intérêt. Ces sautes d'humeurs avec lui ne sont pas le résultat de la manipulation comme elle le fait avec nous, elle l'adore mais ne supporte pas ses attitudes de gamins alors son sale caractère reprend le dessus et elle se montre froide, désagréable mais sa gentillesse envers lui n'est jamais feinte, expliqua Seguchi Tohma pour clore la conversation.

- Elle l'aime réellement c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi en colère, pas pour sa carrière mais parce qu'on a éloigné d'elle la seule personne qui compte a ses yeux, Shuichi articula avec difficulté sa gorge lui faisant terriblement mal, néanmoins ses yeux exprimaient la tristesse malgré ce que la chanteuse lui avait fait endurer il s'en voulait terriblement.

- Ne parle pas Shu-chan, ça te fait souffrir.

- It's ok. Il n'a que des blessures superficielles.

- Que des blessures superficielles ! Il est en sale état oui ! s'emporta son meilleur ami.

- Je veux dire qu'elle ne lui a rien cassé, il s'en remettra avec un peu de repos. La seule blessure qui m'inquiète un peu c'est sa gorge. Je le ramène chez lui, Hiro tu devrais rentrer aussi. K prit le jeune chanteur dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans l'ascenseur.

- Dites à Sakuma-san que je suis désolé », demanda Shuichi.

Tout au long du trajet et maintenant encore, dans les bras de son manager, dans cet ascenseur qui le menait auprès de l'homme de sa vie Shuichi, oubliant tout autour de lui, ne pensait qu'à Setsuna. Au mal que son action lui avait fait, la colère de la chanteuse était égal au chagrin et au désespoir qu'il avait fait naître dans son cœur. Il sentit le sien se déchirer à l'idée que les rôles soient inversés, il ne pourrait pas supporter que quelqu'un monte Yuki contre lui. C'est la voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude de son amant qui l'extirpa de ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en tendant les bras vers lui, pour une fois le blond ne rechigna pas à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença a grogner l'écrivain sur l'Américain.

- Quiet down. Il n'a rien de grave mais a besoin de repos. J'appellerai demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Good bye boys. »

L'écrivain voulut l'empêcher de partir mais un petit gémissement émanant de son amant blotti contre son torse lui rappela qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il referma la porte du bout du pied et porta son attendrissant fardeau jusqu'à la chambre, le déposa le plus délicatement possible sur le lit. Ne supportant pas la rupture du contact avec le corps de celui qu'il aimait si profondément, il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers lui avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Yuki, surpris, tomba sur son amant ce qui arracha a ce dernier une grimace de douleur et un gémissement.

« Baka ! grogna-t-il en se relevant.

- Je suis désolé Yuki. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul, reste près de moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi », murmura-t-il tant il avait mal à la gorge.

Sans un mot le romancier s'allongea près de son amant qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, le blond caressa tendrement ses cheveux roses et lui demanda à voix basse, essayant d'être le moins agressif possible, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Shuichi commença alors à lui raconter sa discussion avec Ryûichi, la réaction de ce dernier envers Setsuna, la colère de la chanteuse. Épuisé, se sentant en sécurité il s'endormit avant de lui donner l'explication du comportement de la jeune femme. Le romancier sentit la colère monter en lui tout au long du récit, la difficulté que son amant éprouvait pour parler à cause de la douleur rendait sa colère encore plus grande. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui prodiguer de délicates caresses sur les joues et les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que son adorable « baka » soit plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il se leva en faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit et sortit de la chambre, referma la porte avec délicatesse pour pas qu'elle grince, il attendit un instant derrière la porte pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

XXXXX

Cet après-midi là Hiro, assis sur le rebord de son lit essayait, en composant diverses mélodies sur sa guitare, d'oublier la scène du matin. En vain, malgré ses efforts les sons qu'il tirait de l'instrument se mêlaient avec harmonie aux images qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Allant de la tristesse et du désespoir que Sakuma avait ressenti, à la colère et la fureur de Setsuna puis enfin aux remords que lui et Shuichi éprouvaient. Derrière la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du musicien Ayaka écoutait attentivement la musique qu'elle trouvait magnifique et qui s'accordait si bien à ses sentiments. _Je_ _ne lui ai encore rien dit, alors qu'est-ce qui a pu lui inspirer cette mélodie ? _pensa-t-elle avant de se décider enfin a frapper à la porte, s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux long, il sourit un peu en voyant le visage de la jeune femme. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter, Ayaka était tellement préoccupée par la raison de sa visite, se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle au musicien, qu'elle ne vit pas le mal être de ce dernier. Ne trouvant pas de moyen délicat, elle lui annonça la nouvelle de but en blanc.

« Je déménage à l'étranger Hiro, j'ai trop de souvenirs, trop d'attentes qui n'aboutiront à rien ici. Mon état ne s'améliorant pas, mes parents ont pris cette décision et je dois rompre tout contact avec le Japon.  
- Rompre tout contact ? Tu es donc venue me dire adieu.  
- Je suis désolée Hiro.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est pour ta santé. Tu as raison tu dois partir, tu n'arriveras pas à oublier Yuki-san en restant au Japon. »

La jeune femme sentit un énorme soulagement s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, Hiro était un garçon tellement gentil et généreux, elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas arriver à l'aimer. Quand à l'intéressé cela fait quelques temps déjà que l'espoir de bâtir une relation avec Ayaka s'était envolé, et les évènements de la matinée s'étaient emparés de la totalité de ses pensées l'empêchant ainsi de se morfondre sur les paroles prononcées.

XXXXX

Shuichi n'en revenait pas de l'impact qu'avait eu son agression sur son homme. Il se montrait plus doux, même attentionné bien que ce dernier ne l'avouerai jamais, pour donner le change il lui lançait quelques piques ou lui grognait dessus. Il lui prépara un thé avec du citron et du miel, preuve déjà évidente de son attention et encore plus que le chanteur savait pertinemment que ce matin ces ingrédients n'étaient pas là. _Yuki est sortit faire des courses pour moi ?! _Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film, le blond posa même son bras sur l'épaule du blessé. Une fois le film fini l'écrivain porta son amant dans leur chambre, le déshabilla, Shuichi voulut protester il n'était vraiment pas en état ce soir mais son homme le fit taire d'un baiser. Il l'obligea à s'allonger puis il lui grogna a l'oreille de se taire. Le chanteur vit du coin de l'œil son amant attraper dans le tiroir de la table de chevet un tube et se sentit légèrement en danger. Il ferma les yeux, mais les réouvrit aussitôt qu'il remarqua que ce dernier n'appliquait pas la substance à l'endroit où il l'aurait dû. Très rapidement il sentit ses mains si agréables masser ses membres endoloris avec de la crème d'arnica puis une fois terminé il lui ordonna d'un ton ferme de se glisser sous les draps pour dormir. Shuichi obtempéra docilement et fit une place pour l'homme de son cœur qu'il regarda avec plaisir ôter ses vêtements. Le grand blond s'introduit à son tour sous les draps se positionnant à plat ventre comme à son habitude, mais ce soir contrairement à l'accoutumé il plaça son bras droit sur le torse du jeune chanteur. _Je suis au paradis, mon Yuki est un amour, si mes membres ne me faisaient pas aussi mal j'aurai bien pris d'autres coups pour subir de nouveau ce traitement de faveur,_ pensa-t-il avant d'ajouter tout haut un « Je t'aime Yuki », l'intéressé lui répondit par un grognement et ne ferma les yeux que lorsque son compagnon eut clos les siens.

XXXXX

Au petit matin Setsuna, installée au creux d'un fauteuil en cuir dans les locaux de NG, patientait en lisant une des nouveautés littéraires de ce mois-ci. Aux antipodes de la journée d'hier elle paraissait sereine, son regard était seulement distant, aucun excès de température ne venait troubler ses magnifiques et mystérieux yeux couleur émeraude. Elle ne daigna pas les lever de son livre lorsque qu'Hiro et K passèrent près d'elle, pourtant elle sentit le regard du jeune guitariste sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle, elle avait l'air si calme comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle n'avait pas battu son meilleur ami la veille, à ce souvenir il sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui. Agacée la chanteuse allait lui jeter au visage une remarque cinglante mais la ravala lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Set-chan ! hurla Ryûichi d'une voix pleine de détresse et de désespoir en courant comme un dératé en direction de la chanteuse, enfin sur la chanteuse serait un terme plus approprié, cette dernière s'était levée pour accueillir son ami. Il la percuta de plein fouet, ce qui la fit retomber dans le fauteuil et le chanteur emporté par son élan s'étala sur elle, il l'enserra à la taille, se collant a elle. Je suis tellement désolé Set-chan. Pardonne-moi s'il te plais.  
- A une condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux Set-chan, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux toujours distants de la chanteuse.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

- Plus jamais, acquiesça-t-il en lui sautant au cou, il pleurait à chaudes larmes tellement soulagé et heureux de renouer avec sa Set-chan adoré.

- Es-tu conscient que tu es en train de m'écraser ?

- Oh ! Pardon Set-chan. Le chanteur se redressa rapidement, recula de deux pas pour la laisser se relever à son tour. Au fait Tohma t'attend dans son bureau.

- Bien, j'y vais histoire de régler cette affaire au plus vite.

- Set-chan… »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à des yeux implorants, et lui caressa le dessus du crâne à la manière que l'on emploie pour rassurer un chien. Les yeux du chanteur rayonnaient de gratitude, satisfaite Setsuna se détourna de lui et partit en direction du bureau de son patron. Ryûichi se dirigea vers Hiro, un sourire béat imprimé sur son visage, pour s'informer de l'état de son ami. _Il me fait trop penser à Shuichi, si heureux alors qu'elle l'a traité comme un chien,_ pensa l'adolescent avant de saluer le chanteur et lui donner le peu de nouvelles qu'il possédait.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Setsuna qui en sortit d'un pas assuré, elle entra dans le bureau de son employeur sans attendre le feu vert de la secrétaire, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Bonjour Tohma, tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier que ce dernier était déjà en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas.

- Bonjour Makai-san. En réalité…

- Pourquoi ? le coupa Yuki Eiri en s'extirpant de son siège, ne pouvant contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

- Eiri-san, bonjour. J'ai un programme très chargé aujourd'hui si vous avez besoin de réponses posez vos questions à Shuichi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mise dans un tel état de colère ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous acharnée sur Shu-chan ? Et toi pourquoi n'as-tu pris aucune disposition ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence sur son beau-frère.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Il me tape sur les nerfs avec ses pourquoi ! La colère marqua son visage jusque là serein et ses yeux se firent menaçants, sa main droite se contracta avec force pour former un poing. Elle s'avança, prédatrice, vers l'écrivain mais sa marche fut stoppée par Tohma qui se mit entre les deux antagonistes.

- Non ! Makai-san je vous en prie, implora-t-il, sachant pertinemment que si un combat éclatait entre ces deux-là, quel que soit le vainqueur, les dégâts seraient bien trop importants. La chanteuse ferma les yeux, desserra le poing et réouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Très bien, je ne ferai aucun mal à ton protégé après tout j'ai récupéré Ryûichi grâce à toi. Sur ce bonne journée messieurs. Son calme retrouvé elle fit demi-tour.

- Pas si vite, je n'ai pas fini.

- Dommage pour toi, moi j'ai terminé, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce, Eiri voulut la retenir mais Tohma s'interposa.

- Elle est dangereuse Eiri-san.

- Pas autant que moi ! »

Tohma s'écarta à contre-cœur, Yuki sortit du bureau d'un pas pressé, heureusement pour lui la chanteuse marchait d'un pas serein. Il accéléra encore un peu le pas lorsqu'il la vit appuyer sur le bouton d'un étage, et réussit à pénétrer dans l'ascenseur de justesse.

« Quel étage ?

- Pourquoi ? grogna-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton « stop » de l'ascenseur.

- Je t'ai pourtant prévenue, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes questions inutiles. Yuki ne pouvant plus contenir la rage qui bouillait en lui, assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la chanteuse qui se plia en deux pour cracher ses poumons. Houuuuuu… Puissant… Elle se redressa et croisa le regard assassin de l'écrivain. Cette lueur dans tes yeux, tu as… ?

- Et si c'est le cas ? répondit-il, menaçant, en la plaquant contre la paroi, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Surpris par cette réaction le romancier relâcha un peu son attention, Setsuna en profita pour se dégager et inverser la situation, à son tour elle le plaqua violemment contre la cloison et plongea son regard glacial et menaçant dans les yeux d'ambre du blond.

- Si c'est le cas, alors tu sais ce que signifie celle qu'il y a dans les miens. Tu peux donc comprendre que ton petit ami a eu beaucoup de chance. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre, conclut-elle sur un ton chargé de menaces avant de relâcher son étreinte, elle se retourna pour débloquer le bouton « stop ». La rage de l'écrivain s'effondra, laissant place à la stupéfaction.

- Tu as réellement… ? _Une telle lueur ne peut s'inventer, elle dit forcément la vérité. _Dans ce cas tu aurais pu le blesser bien plus, tu t'es retenue. Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas te taire à la fin ! ragea-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui, elle l'agrippa violemment par sa chemise et l'attira à elle. La chanteuse posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'auteur pour l'empêcher de parler, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de sa victime le défiant de faire le moindre geste. Elle se détacha de lui lorsqu'elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un Tohma abasourdi.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir sortir de l'ascenseur, j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possible sauf celui-là.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais pas de mal à ton protégé, il a bien fallu que je trouve un autre moyen de le faire taire. C'est aussi la seule chose qui a fonctionné pour passer son petit frère sous silence.

- Je comprends, merci d'avoir fait l'effort Makai-san. ça doit être de famille alors, c'est aussi le seul moyen de faire taire leur sœur », répondit-il toujours sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, cachant son agacement derrière un sourire. _Comme si ça ne me tuait pas assez de te savoir avec lui, il faut en plus qu'elle t'embrasse sous mes yeux ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussée Eiri ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas goûter à tes lèvres moi aussi ?_

Setsuna sourit, amusée par la dernière réplique de son employeur, puis se dirigea vers Ryûichi à qui elle avait confié ses affaires, laissant les deux blonds derrière elle. Le chanteur, assis dans le fauteuil qu'occupait la jeune femme ce matin, enlaça cette dernière par la taille lorsqu'elle passa à sa portée. Il l'attira, sans ménagement, à lui et colla sa tête sur l'estomac de la chanteuse, malgré la douleur que lui provoqua l'impact elle ne laissa rien paraître. D'une main distraite elle caressa les cheveux du jeune homme, de l'autre elle rangea son livre dans son sac à main puis elle repoussa doucement son ami.

« Bonjour Makai-san, se risqua Hiro.

- Bonjour Hiro.

- Vous sortez d'une entrevue avec Yuki-san, vous avez l'air en forme. _Oups ça m'a échappé, mais il est vrai que c'est étrange je me souviens très bien de l'état des membres d'ASK quand Yuki-san s'était occupé de leur cas après l'agression de Shuichi. Et du fait qu'il se soit déplacé jusqu'ici je doute que ce soit seulement pour venir lui parler gentiment, pourtant elle ne porte aucune trace qui indiquerait qu'ils se soient battus. Comment est-ce possible avec leurs caractère respectif ? _

- Je me porte à merveille, navrée de te décevoir.

- Non je ne voulais pas insinuer que j'espérais qu'il vous ai fait du mal, balbutia-t-il. Et à propos d'hier je voudrais… Setsuna posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, elle s'assit et se mit à écrire sur son bloc note, elle ne vit pas le chanteur aux cheveux rose qui venait d'arriver à l'étage par les escaliers.

- Shuichi ! s'exclama le guitariste.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Ryûichi inquiet à la vision de l'énorme bleu qu'arborait la gorge de son ami.

- Bien, merci à vous deux. Son élocution était difficile et le son de sa voix faible.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas en état de travailler, tu aurais du rester chez toi bien au chaud sous la couette, le réprimanda son copain d'enfance.

- Yuki n'était plus là à mon réveil j'étais inquiet, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- Tu arrives trop tard, ils se sont déjà fait face mais ne t'inquiète pas Yuki-san n'a rien. Shuichi se sentit soulagé par les paroles du guitariste, et à la vision de son homme au fond du couloir qui avait bien l'air de se porter à merveilles. _Kami-sama soit loué tu n'as rien mon Yuki, mais alors ça signifie qu'elle…_ Alarmé il se tourna vers elle.

- Makai-san ?

- Tais-toi ! Répondit-elle, glaciale, ne levant même pas les yeux vers lui, elle changea de page et continua à écrire.

- Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, l'informa Hiro.

- Baka ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? grogna l'amant du chanteur.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, répondit Setsuna toujours plongée dans l'écriture.

- Pour hier je suis… Shuichi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la chanteuse frappa la table du plat de sa main, se relevant d'un bon.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Bon sang tu veux vraiment tuer ta voix ou quoi ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la gorge du chanteur et s'écarquillèrent. J'hallucine ! Tu as osé sortir de chez toi sans couvrir ta gorge ! Le pauvre chanteur resta figé, la vision de cette femme énervée le terrifiait, elle défit rageusement le foulard en mousseline noire qu'elle avait d'accroché à sa taille pour le positionner, avec un peu plus de délicatesse, sur le cou de Shuichi de manière à camoufler la blessure. C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! K ne vous apprend donc rien ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, se pencha sur la table pour arracher la page de son bloc note, la plia en deux et la lui tendit. Tu prends cette préparation trois fois par jour et tu ne prononces pas un son durant les soixante-douze prochaines heures. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Son interlocuteur aux cheveux roses secoua vivement la tête pour manifester son accord.

- Wouah la préparation de Set-chan, chouette tu vas vite guérir avec ça ! Par contre bon courage pour l'avaler, c'est beurk. » Ryûichi tira la langue de dégoût et secoua la tête comme un enfant.

K et Suguru arrivèrent à l'étage et se précipitèrent sur Shuichi pour prendre de ses nouvelles, l'intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa lorsqu'il sentit l'impact du bloc note de Setsuna sur son estomac, tremblant sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il attrapa le stylo tendu et se mit à écrire. Sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers son studio, lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit elle s'immobilisa et fouilla dans son sac à main.

« Oups Set-chan, tiens ton téléphone. » le chanteur courut dans sa direction le mobile dans une main et Kumagoro dans l'autre.

Il fut accueillit par un énième regard noir de la chanteuse qui lui arracha presque des mains le petit appareil électronique. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'un air exaspéré puis décrocha, sa voix était douce et joyeuse mais son visage et ses yeux restaient de glace. Elle raccrocha rageusement et foudroya le chanteur du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec mon téléphone ?

- Bah... Heu... Je voulais voir les photos que tu avais mises dedans mais il n'y en a pas.

- Évidemment ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'assez intéressant pour que je le prenne en photo !

- Makai-san cette conversation téléphonique était terrifiante, votre ton si agréable et votre visage si froid.

- Tu n'avais qu'a regarder ailleurs K !

- Faire une interview dans votre état, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit très judicieux.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis incapable de gérer mes émotions ? Tu me déçois Tohma.

- Dis Set-chan tu veux bien déjeuner avec moi ? Les yeux de la chanteuse se posèrent sur lui et la glace fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Bien sur Ryûichi, je passe te prendre une fois que j'ai terminé. Son visage était chaleureux et sa voix d'une grande douceur.

- ça ne compte pas, tu as toujours sue être tendre avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tohma tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et toujours la même douceur sur son visage et dans sa voix. Puis son attention se dirigea sur le chanteur des Bad Luck, elle laissa glisser son index droit sur sa joue et s'arrêta sous son menton pour le soulever légèrement. Quant à toi, Shuichi souviens toi soixante-douze heures sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de ta gorge, même pas un petit gémissement. Elle se tourna en direction d'Eiri et lui demanda avec un clin d'œil taquin. Compris ? »

Hiro pouffa de rire mais se calma vite sous le regard foudroyant de Yuki. Setsuna quitta le bâtiment en gratifiant même d'un sourire affectueux les employés qui la saluèrent, ce qui finit d'achever Seguchi Tohma et les autres.

« Si seulement elle pouvait rester agréable comme ça tout le temps, ça serait vraiment top ! s'exclama Hiro.

- No. Moi je la trouve effrayante comme ça, sa gentillesse a l'air tellement réelle alors qu'elle est totalement fausse. La voir si douce et protectrice avec Shuichi alors que sa colère contre lui n'a pas diminué…

- Aucun doute elle n'aura aucun mal à se jouer de cette journaliste, ajouta Seguchi Tohma.

- Mais arrêtez tout les deux, Set-chan est toujours agréable !

- Of course c'est facile pour toi, tu es la deuxième personne à avoir réussi à franchir la forteresse de son cœur.

- Comment ça la deuxième ? Vous disiez que Sakuma-san est le seul à qui Makai-san tient !

- La première personne est morte. » Le sérieux et la tristesse de Ryûichi calmèrent aussitôt la colère du guitariste, le chanteur ne put retenir ses larmes et partit en courant.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Makai Setsuna, Toriko Kuichi, Senritsu Akio et Fukyuu Makoto.**

**Commentaires**** : C'est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires constructifs ou juste pour savoir si vous avez appréciez.**

**Remerciements**** : Cha-chaan et Chawia (vous pouvez l'applaudir grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Aux alentours de midi moins le quart Setsuna réapparut dans le bâtiment de NG. À la surprise générale elle avait gardé son air doux et sociable. Elle s'approcha des membres de Bad Luck qui parlaient des différents concerts qu'ils allaient donner avec leur manageur et leur producteur. Ils discutèrent posément plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la chanteuse demande où se trouve Ryûichi, à cette question K blanchit et se figea.

« Tu en fait une de ces tête K, il est arrivé quelque chose à Ryûichi ? demanda la jeune femme, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- I'm sorry. Nous ne savons pas où il est parti.

- Comment ça parti ?

- Sakuma-san s'est enfui lorsque le sujet de la conversation de ce matin a dévié les personnes qui vous sont proches, plus précisément d'une personne à qui vous teniez énormément et qui est décédée, expliqua Suguru avec son calme habituel.

- Il était bouleversé », ajouta Hiro.

Le visage de Setsuna se durcit, son regard se fit glacial, le rouge de la colère lui montant au joues. K n'osait pas la regarder en face, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir la rage de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude transpercer chaque parcelle de son être.

« ça m'a échappé, I'm so sorry. Parler de Sakura-san à… Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause du poing que la chanteuse abattit sur sa mâchoire.

- Comment as-tu osé ? rugit-elle, tremblante de rage. Tu sais pourtant que l'évoquer met Ryûichi dans un état dépressif ! Il ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle soit morte, c'est au dessus de ses forces ! S'il lui est arrivé malheur je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! »

Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, Setsuna sortit des locaux d'un pas vif et déterminé, sa colère était presque papable, l'atmosphère était sous tension et cette fois-ci aucun employé de NG ne se risqua à lui adresser la parole. La chanteuse claqua violemment la portière de son coupé Mercedes rouge bordeaux et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus qui laissèrent leurs empreintes sur le bitume. À cette heure-ci de la journée la circulation était dense ; n'étant pas d'humeur à patienter la chanteuse prit la direction de l'autoroute, elle conduisait vite, beaucoup trop vite, dépassant de facilement 50km/h la limitation de vitesse. De peur d'un accident, les autres véhicules s'écartaient naturellement de sa route. Il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes pour accéder à la sortie qu'elle désirait prendre, ensuite elle reprit la direction de Tokyo par la nationale : en faisant ce détour elle avait évité les bouchons, et avait gagné beaucoup de temps enfin, surtout en ayant volontairement ignoré le code de la route. Cinq minutes fut également le temps qu'elle mit pour arriver devant un immense cimetière, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme ralentit à une allure respectable. Son véhicule de luxe et de type sportif détonnait au milieu des autres voitures, une fois n'est pas coutume la jeune femme attirait l'attention de tout le monde aux alentours. Elle les ignora et marcha dans les étroites allées d'un pas calme, contrastant avec la force de sa fureur et son inquiétude pour ce gamin qui lui servait d'ami. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans le cimetière plus ses mains tremblaient, malgré qu'elle ne l'ai pas emprunté depuis dix ans, la chanteuse aurait aisément put poursuivre ce chemin les yeux fermés. Setsuna s'arrêta à l'un des nombreux croisements d'allées, inspira profondément avant de regarder sur sa droite. Ryûichi n'était pas là, elle soupira, se retourna mais son cœur manqua un battement. _Un peu de cran, bon sang ! Cela fait si longtemps, regarde-toi trembler. Tu es pathétique Setsuna !_ pensa-t-elle avant de s'engager dans l'allée.

XXXXX

Shuichi entra avec grand fracas dans l'antre de l'écrivain, déposa son bloc-notes sur le clavier de ce dernier, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à écrire. Le blond émit un grognement de mécontentement et lança un regard agressif au chanteur, qui lui offrit un tendre sourire en tapotant du doigt sur le cahier pour forcer son amant à lire son mot. "Le déjeuner est servi, alors lâche cet ordinateur et viens manger."

« Je finis avec ça et j'arrive. »

L'écrivain redonna la note à son amant, ce dernier lui retint le poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu son attention, Shuichi tourna la page du bloc-notes dévoilant un autre petit mot. « Tu n'y échapperas pas. Je veux mon Yuki pour manger !! » pendant que son amant lisait le message, le chanteur agitait sa tête pour appuyer ses écrits.

« Très bien. Je finis seulement ce paragraphe et je te rejoins, concéda Yuki d'une voix résignée. Et ne t'imagine pas que je vais me lancer dans une conversation à ta place, puisque tu ne dois pas parler je vais en profiter pour savourer ce repas dans le calme, ça me changera », ajouta-t-il froidement, pour éviter que Shuichi ne le harcèle armé de son cahier et son stylo.

XXXXX

Les visiteurs du cimetière étaient outrés de voir une jeune femme, aux long cheveux violets, assise sur une pierre tombale. Un couple se dirigea vers elle pour lui faire part de son indignation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, leur colère s'évapora en fumée à la vision de la chanteuse. Cette dernière était adossée à la sépulture, le visage défait par la douleur, ses doigts tremblants redessinaient les lettres du prénom gravé dans le marbre. Le couple se noya dans l'océan de chagrin des yeux émeraude de Setsuna, pour ne pas l'indisposer d'avantage ils rebroussèrent chemin, le cœur brisé par son image et les larmes aux yeux. Setsuna resta une heure comme cela à ré-écrire « Sakura » encore et encore, le regard dans le vide. Pourtant malgré la douleur insupportable qui lui déchirait l'âme, aucune larme ne parvenait à se frayer un chemin, ses yeux restaient arides, désespérément. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, qu'elle pressa ensuite sur la pierre avant de se relever. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, toute trace de peine disparut de son visage. _Tu ne viendras pas ici, où peux-tu bien être Ryû ?_ La démarche de Setsuna se fit féline et assurée, son éternel regard froid et distant lui donnant l'air inaccessible. Elle dépassa sa voiture et s'enfonça dans la ville à pieds.

XXXXX

Seguchi Tohma confortablement assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, s'activait au téléphone pour retrouver son chanteur et ami. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sakuma Ryûichi avait disparu et le directeur de NG sentait son angoisse monter à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à un homme qui avait l'âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans ? De plus avec sa notoriété, il ne s'était pas fait que des fans. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Ryûichi se balader seul dans la rue, mais ses souvenirs ne comptaient pas le laisser en paix si facilement et il ferma les yeux. La voix apeurée et affolée du chanteur résonnait encore dans son esprit _« Tohma ? Je suis dé… je suis désolé. Je suis à l'hôpital viens me chercher s'il te plait, j'ai peur tout seul ! »_. Il se revoyait encore déboulant dans l'établissement de santé, affolé, un médecin vint tout de suite le calmer.

« Votre ami s'est fait agressé, mais ra… Le docteur ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par un Seguchi Tohma blanc comme un linge, totalement épouvanté.

- Agressé ? Comment ça agressé ?!

- Rassurez-vous il n'a que quelques égratignures, il est juste effrayé. Par contre la personne qui l'a sauvé est en mauvais état. »

Le président fut arraché à ses souvenirs par sa secrétaire qui l'informait que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Il secoua la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, recomposa l'expression de son visage avec son éternel sourire et appuya sur le bouton du téléphone.

« Vous pouvez les faire entrer mademoiselle. »

XXXXX

Cela faisait deux heures que Setsuna parcourait la ville de long en large, espérant trouver Ryûichi dans un des nombreux endroits où ils avaient pour habitude de traîner tous les trois. Mais elle ne trouva que des souvenirs doux et amers à la fois qui l'assaillirent en cascades, la chaleur accablante du soleil lui avait donné un mal de crâne mémorable, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. En empruntant le chemin qui menait au cimetière pour récupérer sa voiture, elle rencontra une bande de jeunes qui l'interpellèrent assez grossièrement. Elle les ignora totalement et continua à marcher en leur faisant même l'affront de ne pas presser le pas, mais les furyou (1) ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et lui bloquèrent la route.

« On te parle onee-san (2), ce n'est pas gentil de nous ignorer, affirma le plus âgé des membres de la bande, il ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.

- C'est vrai ça, viens plutôt jouer avec nous onee-san, susurra un garçon décoloré en blond, tout de cuir vêtu et la cigarette à la bouche.

- Je ne vois rien d'intéressant à faire avec une bande d'adolescents, regarde-toi je dois être d'environ dix ans ton aînée, répondit-elle hautaine et dédaigneuse.

- Oh je peux te garantir qu'il y a plein de choses intéressantes à faire. Après tout nous sommes quatre et tu es toute seule, ça laisse pas mal de possibilités. À ces mots le décoloré passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'avança vers Setsuna, cette dernière ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. D'un geste rapide elle attrapa le bras tendu du furyou et lui tordit le poignet, il cria de douleur et tous ses compagnons se précipitèrent vers la chanteuse.

- Je vous déconseille de faire un pas de plus, à moins que vous teniez à ce que votre ami perde son poignet ? menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Trop enragés ils ne l'écoutaient pas mais un nouveau cri du garçon les ramena à la réalité.

- Stop n'avancez plus ! Mon poignet… Aaaah ! Il est sur le point de casser, pleurnicha-t-il sous le regard satisfait de Setsuna, et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapable de maîtriser une simple femme ?!

- Boss ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur lorsque la silhouette d'un homme se détacha de l'ombre d'un muret, il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas serein pourtant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la chanteuse.

- Vous ?!

- Alors cette bande d'arriérés est à toi ? Décidément tu n'as jamais su t'entourer… Setsuna relâcha l'adolescent qui courut se réfugier près de son chef. Ne fais pas cette tête là, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme Akira. Rassure-toi je suis juste de passage dans le quartier, d'ailleurs je m'en allais alors si tu le permets j'aimerais reprendre ma route. »

Akira, le chef de la bande de furyou, s'écarta pour la laisser passer et intima à ses hommes d'en faire autant. Malgré leur surprise ils obtempérèrent sans discuter, Setsuna passa naturellement à côté d'eux et se paya le luxe de leur adresser un petit sourire sadique de victoire. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue ils demandèrent à leur chef pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir sans rien tirer d'elle. Akira répondit simplement par « Makai-sama », à ce nom tous se figèrent.

XXXXX

Devant son ordinateur Yuki Eiri fulminait : pas moyen d'avoir le calme dans sa propre maison ! Il n'avait même pas pu finir son repas, la tranquillité du moment avait été rompue par l'arrivée d'un importun, et le romancier avait préféré se réfugier dans l'écriture plantant les deux amis dans le salon. _Bon sang ces deux là font plus de bruit que toute une classe de maternelle ! Encore heureux que Shuichi ne doive pas parler… Rah à cause de ces baka je ne peux pas me concentrer, pas moyen de trouver une idée pour mon prochain livre. De plus j'ai la dalle moi maintenant ! _L'écrivain se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en lançant un regard noir aux deux hommes responsables de sa mauvaise humeur, il prit une bière dans le frigo et un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard. Alors qu'il retournait à son sanctuaire quelqu'un frappa à la porte, étant le plus près il alla ouvrir espérant, accessoirement, pouvoir extérioriser son agacement sur le nouveau venu. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que je projette de faire aujourd'hui tombe irrémédiablement à l'eau ?_ s'interrogea-t-il en découvrant Setsuna, dont les yeux trahissaient l'inquiétude, sur le palier.

"Konnichiha (3) Eiri, je me doute bien que tu n'as aucune envie de me voir mais il faut que je parle à Shuichi."

Pour lui montrer son consentement le romancier s'écarta du passage et referma la porte derrière la chanteuse. Elle ôta ses chaussures et pénétra dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire des lieux.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (4).

- Il est dans le salon."

L'écrivain semblait s'être un petit peu détendu, le léger frémissement de ses lèvres avait disparut. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans sa demeure le frappa. _Ils se sont entretués ?_ s'interrogea-t-il tout en conduisant Setsuna à la pièce centrale. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'y poser un pied qu'une tempête se rua vers eux, bousculant le grand blond et faisant tomber la chanteuse à la renverse.

"Set-chan !

- Ryû, murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Ton cœur fait boum boum si vite ! Attends je vais t'aider. Ryûichi se releva, pendant que son amie se redressait pour s'accroupir. Il lui tendit la main, Setsuna l'attrapa mais tira fortement dessus faisant ainsi tomber le chanteur dans ses bras.

- Baka ! Je te cherche depuis midi, normal que mon cœur batte à cent à l'heure... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de disparaître comme ça ?!

- Je suis désolé Set-chan, j'ai pas pensé que tu t'inquièterais pour moi. Le chanteur baissa les yeux et se blottit contre Setsuna, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux verts.

- Ton cœur va vraiment exploser ! Inquiet Ryûichi se redressa, son visage perdit son air enfantin. Tes yeux sont tristes aussi, en me cherchant tu as dû trouver beaucoup de vieux souvenirs.

- Je pensais que tu serais allé la voir mais tu n'y étais pas, alors je t'ai cherché dans le quartier.

- J'ai été égoïste. Gomennasai (5) Set-chan, je m'en veux. C'est tellement douloureux pour toi. Le chanteur passa délicatement son pouce sur les yeux clos de la jeune femme, pour enlever des larmes inexistantes. Tu as si mal et pourtant tu ne pleures jamais, comment fais-tu pour reste si forte ?

- Urusai (6) baka. Setsuna réouvrit lentement les yeux, toutes traces d'inquiétude et de peine s'étaient envolés. Son regard était aussi doux et protecteur que sa voix. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est une perte de temps. Relève-toi, j'estime que l'on a un peu trop abusé de l'hospitalité de nos hôtes. »

La jeune femme attrapa Ryûichi par la taille, l'obligeant à se relever. Une fois debout il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à son tour, mais de nature trop fière Setsuna se releva seule. Elle lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le rassurer sur son état.

« On rentre maintenant.

- Non, répondit le chanteur d'un air enjoué.

- Comment ça non ? demanda Setsuna en haussant un sourcil, peu habituée à ce que l'on s'oppose à sa volonté.

- Avec Shuichi on a pas fini notre partie de Pokemon ! On continue hein ? Ryûichi s'agrippa au bras de l'intéressé, qui hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

- Dis moi Eiri, cela fait combien de temps que Ryû s'est incrusté chez toi ?

- Trois longues heures.

- Trois heures ?! La chanteuse s'étouffa légèrement a ces mots. Hé bien je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée. Personnellement je les aurais tués depuis longtemps. En tout cas merci de l'avoir accueilli. Elle salua respectueusement l'écrivain et se retourna vers son chanteur. Maintenant on y va.

- Mais je veux rester jouer moi ! Ryûichi fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras.

- ça suffit ! » trancha la jeune femme, sa voix et son regard étaient sans appel.

Elle se dirigea vers son ami d'un pas assuré et d'un geste vif le balança sur son épaule sous les yeux stupéfaits de Shuichi et de son amant. Setsuna remercia une nouvelle fois les deux hommes d'avoir pris soin de Ryûichi, puis menaça ce dernier.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de te débattre, je te promets que tu vas arriver au bas de l'immeuble en passant par la fenêtre ! »

Le chanteur se calma aussitôt et Setsuna se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, son fardeau sur l'épaule. Elle le déposa pour qu'ils puissent se rechausser, Shuichi muni de son carnet de notes vint les informer qu'il les raccompagnait. La jeune femme lui sourit amicalement puis ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer les deux « enfants », qui firent un boucan de tous les diables. _Heureusement Shuichi suit mon ordre de ne pas parler, je n'ose pas imaginer l'étendue des dégâts sonores lorsque ces deux-là sont en entière possession de leurs moyens,_ songea-t-elle dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'un cri strident de Ryûichi l'extirpa de ses pensées, Setsuna descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour trouver son ami courant dans tous les sens en hurlant au drame, Kumagoro avait disparu. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et assena une gifle au chanteur des Nittle Grasper pour le calmer. Ce dernier stoppa net sa course et éclata en sanglot, le visage froid et autoritaire de Setsuna se fit tendresse et elle prit Ryûichi dans ses bras au grand étonnement du chanteur au cheveux couleur fraise.

« Calme toi Ryû, tu as dû l'oublier chez Shuichi.

- Il faut aller sauver Kumagoro !

- Le sauver ? Eiri ne va pas manger Kumagoro, il ne risque rien. La chanteuse ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Reste là avec Shuichi je vais le chercher.

- Mais Kumagoro, je dois...

- Non ! J'ai eu assez de mal à te faire descendre, il est hors de question que tu remontes. Si tu reste bien sagement ici, je t'emmène acheter une glace à ce marchand que tu aimes tant. Shuichi je te le confie », ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir à l'appartement.

Ryûichi faisait les cents pas, très anxieux pour son Kumagoro, passant en revue dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles (surtout les pires et les plus tordus) quant au sort que l'affreux, méchant et cynique écrivain pouvait être en train de faire subir à son grand ami le lapin rose.

L'écrivain laissa échapper un grognement en entendant de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il se fit violence pour ne pas hurler à l'inconnu de déguerpir et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent très légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit Setsuna sur le palier.

« Ryûichi a oublié Kumagoro », annonça celle-ci pour répondre à l'interrogation muette du grand blond.

Sans un mot il la laissa pénétrer chez lui, mais cette fois-ci il lui laissa le soin de refermer la porte d'entrée. Elle retira de nouveau ses chaussures et prit la direction du salon à la recherche du précieux lapin de Ryûichi.

« J'ai prévenu Seguchi-san que Sakuma-san est en sécurité, que vous êtes venu le chercher, l'informa Yuki Eiri d'une voix neutre, afin de casser le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement, après le passage des deux chanteurs cette absence de bruit le troublait.

- Houla j'ai intérêt à être partie avant que Tohma arrive, il va m'incendier sinon, répondit la jeune femme, distraite en parcourant la pièce du regard espérant trouver rapidement Kumagoro.

- Vous incendier, pourquoi ça ? interrogea le romancier d'un ton détaché pour cacher sa curiosité, cette femme l'intriguait par son comportement auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner un sens.

- Oh trois fois rien, en deux jours j'ai juste mis hors circuit ses deux meilleurs chanteurs.

- Pour Sakuma-san vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'étiez même pas là lorsque le sujet de conversation a dévié.

- Sans moi Ryûichi n'aurait aucune raison de pleurer, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide. Mais où a-t-il bien pu mettre cette fichue peluche ?

- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle était la personne la plus importante à vos yeux.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est morte. Le ton froid et distant de la chanteuse glaça le sang du grand blond, plus il découvrait de chose sur elle et moins il comprenait. Ah ! Te voilà enfin toi ! s'écria Setsuna en sortant, victorieuse, le lapin rose de derrière un coussin du canapé avant de se retourner vers Yuki Eiri, qui ne laissait paraître aucune trace de son désarroi. Arigatou de ta patience Eiri et navrée de t'avoir dérangé.

- Je vous raccompagne Makai-san. »

L'écrivain se dirigea vers les escaliers pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans un ascenseur avec la chanteuse. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, ce fut Ryûichi qui brisa le silence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble. Le chanteur dansait avec son lapin en lui jurant que plus jamais il ne l'oublierait. Yuki Eiri remarqua immédiatement la présence de son beau-frère et ne put s'empêcher de redouter la discussion qui allait suivre. Le président de NG salua tout le monde et remercia chaleureusement le romancier pour avoir pris soin de son chanteur puis se tourna vers Setsuna mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ryûichi le coupa.

« On y va maintenant Set-chan ? Tu as promis de m'acheter une glace et le marchand est à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Prend place, j'arrive, répondit-elle en donnant les clés de sa Mercedes à Ryûichi, qui en prit la direction tout en sautillant.

- Makai-san, je tiens à m'excuser, reprit Seguchi Tohma lorsque le chanteur fut installé. Tout est de ma faute Ryûichi-san n'aurait jamais dû échapper à ma vigilance, comme la première fois où je l'ai laissé sortir seul. Je regrette… Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'une terrible gifle assénée par la chanteuse, si violente qu'il en perdit un instant l'équilibre. La jeune femme attrapa violemment le menton de son employeur pour plonger son regard meurtrier dans les yeux abasourdis de ce dernier. L'écrivain et son amant restèrent interdit devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

- Je t'interdis de regretter d'avoir laissé Ryû sortir seul ce jour-là ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton agressif avant de relâcher sa prise.

- Mais tu as fini à l'hôpital ! se défendit le président de NG en massant sa joue endolorie.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Seguchi Tohma était estomaqué devant le détachement de son employée. Tu es restée dans le coma pendant deux semaines, tu as f… Une fois de plus il ne put finir de prononcer ses pensées car Setsuna le coupa.

- Oui grâce à ça j'ai eu la joie de louper la fête d'anniversaire de mes quatorze ans, et Kami-sama (7) sait a quel point je déteste les fêter. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Shuichi, je ne suis certainement pas la seule personne qui ne supporte pas cette stupide tradition. Le jeune homme la dévisageait bel et bien, mais c'était l'âge qu'avait la chanteuse quand elle avait sombré dans le coma qui le choquait. Et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce jour-là pour arriver à un événement de cet ampleur ? Plus important que tout, c'est à mon chevet que Sakura a fait la connaissance de Ryû et ça je t'interdis de le regretter !

- Puisque vous vous fichez complètement de ce qui peut vous arriver, et que Ryûichi-san n'avait eu que des égratignures ce jour-là, il n'y a en effet rien à regretter, consentit le blond en cachant son désarroi derrière son éternel sourire.

- Set-chan ! Dépêche-toi, le marchand de glace ferme à quinze heures. On arrivera jamais à temps ! s'écria le chanteur dont le torse dépassait de la vitre ouverte.

- Il est quinze heures moins le quart, on a largement le temps !

- Mais il est à l'autre bout de la ville ! Ryûichi agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, tant il était désespéré à l'idée de ne pas avoir sa glace.

- Arrête de faire le singe et attache ta ceinture ! répliqua la chanteuse d'un ton sec qui laissait transparaître son agacement. Tu vas l'avoir ta glace, je ne suis jamais en retard, baka ! »

Setsuna se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas assuré, sans se presser. En guise d'au revoir elle fit un léger signe de la main en direction des trois hommes restés en arrière. Shuichi gribouilla à la va vite sur son bloc note avant de le montrer à ses compagnons « 15 mn pour traverser Tokyo, elle n'y arrivera jamais ! ». Le sourire du président de NG s'élargit et il fit un petit mouvement de tête en direction de la Mercedes pour inciter le chanteur à observer. Setsuna prit calmement possession du siège conducteur, s'assura que son ami était bien attaché et démarra. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la chanteuse en réponse au harcèlement de Ryûichi pour que celle-ci aille plus vite, puis sans autre préavis elle écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur. Sous les yeux abasourdis de Shuichi et de son amant, bien que ce dernier comme à son habitude ne laissât pratiquement pas paraître ses émotions, seul un très léger haussement de sourcils le trahissait, le véhicule rouge bordeaux remonta la petite allée dans une marche arrière folle qui s'acheva par un demi tour, parfaitement maîtrisé malgré la vitesse de course. Heureusement que le chanteur des Nittle Grasper n'était pas malade en voiture car la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit avant de repartir en trombe.

XXXXX

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, il était temps pour Shuichi de reprendre le chemin de NG. Ayant perdu l'habitude de se lever de si bonne heure, le jeune chanteur ne se réveilla pas lorsque le réveil se mit à hurler. Yuki Eiri ouvrit à moitié les yeux en grognant, mécontent il éteignit brutalement le petit appareil électrique et poussa sans ménagement son amant hors du lit. Shuichi ouvrit enfin les yeux au contact du sol, il se releva et quémanda un peu d'affection au blond en lui murmurent des "Yuki" d'une petite voix ensommeillée. L'écrivain lui répondit d'un grognement non amical et dans sa grande bonté (enfin surtout parce qu'il était un peu dans les vapes, cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il était couché) lui accorda quinze seconde avant de l'éjecter de nouveau hors du lit, franchement agacé de voir son sommeil ainsi perturbé.

"Tu es méchant Yuki !

- Je dors, dégage !" trancha le romancier après un énième grognement.

Résigné, Shuichi se releva et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en regardant son homme rabattre rageusement le drap au dessus de sa tête. Le chanteur prit une douche afin d'éradiquer les brumes du sommeil qui s'attardaient dans sa tête. Enfin parfaitement réveillé il se dirigea à la cuisine pour se préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner, mais à la vue de l'heure affichée sur le four Shuichi s'affola, il allait encore être en retard. Il attrapa rapidement deux gâteaux et partit en courant, Yuki Eiri émis encore un grognement lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. _Bon sang ! Ce baka ne grandira jamais !_

À l'intérieur des locaux de NG, K nettoyait amoureusement ses armes en jettent un œil de temps à temps à l'horloge. Après une lutte acharnée, Nakano Hiroshi avait réussi à convaincre l'Américain de patienter jusqu'à l'heure exacte à laquelle Shuichi devait arriver, avant d'aller débusquer le chanteur de chez lui à coup de magnum. Le manager trépignait déjà d'impatience. _À__ quoi bon attendre ? Mister aux cheveux couleur malabar est toujours en retard !_ Huit heures pile K était fin prêt, il rangea son magnum dans son étui et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit brusquement un saut sur le côté pour éviter les portes qui s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un Shuichi essoufflé, mais à l'heure pour une fois. Le manager se releva et épousseta son pantalon, légèrement irrité mais en même temps satisfait et sidéré de voir son protégé à l'heure. Hiro se précipita vers son meilleur ami qui avait les joues plus roses que ses cheveux et dont les jambes menaçaient de céder à tout moment. Il l'aida à s'assoire afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe.

« Doucement Shuichi, respire.

- ça va, merci Hiro.

- Comment vous portez vous Shindou-san ? Votre voix est-elle rétablie ? interrogea Suguru.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Suguru, je vais pouvoir travailler.

- Je… Heu… Le chanteur coupa le claviériste, lui évitant ainsi de se perdre en excuses.

- Le remède de Makai-san est très efficace ! Une grimace s'insinua sur son visage enfantin. Par contre c'est horriblement dégoûtant, heureusement que j'avais Yuki pour me…

- On ne veut pas savoir ! répliquèrent en chœur les deux autres membres du groupe.

- On a beaucoup de travail à rattraper, intervint K avec le sourire. Let's Go. »

Le groupe suivit joyeusement leur manager jusqu'à ce que Shuichi s'arrête net en entendant le bruit maintenant familier des talons qui claquent sur le carrelage. Il se retourna et offrit un sourire reconnaissant à la chanteuse, laissant ses amis continuer sans lui qui d'ailleurs ne s'aperçurent de son arrêt que lorsque l'adolescent aux cheveux malabar prit la parole.

« Makai-san vous tombez bien, je voulais vous remercier.

- Me remercier de quoi ? Les yeux de Setsuna s'était arrondis sur l'effet de surprise.

- Pour ma voix bien sûr ! Elle est revenue comme avant en si peu de temps, votre remède est génial. Immonde mais génial !

- Je lui massacre la gorge et lui il me remercie pour le remède, j'y crois pas. Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que tu en as l'air mais au moins cette fois-ci tu as mis un foulard sur ta gorge.

- Oui j'ai retenu la leçon, ma voix est revenue mais mes bleus ne sont pas totalement partis. Shuichi décida de ne pas retenir l'insulte de Setsuna et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Chante pour voir. »

Shuichi s'exécuta et démontra qu'en effet sa voix se portait désormais à merveille. Satisfaite, Setsuna posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le faire taire, elle salua rapidement les deux autres membres du groupe et K avant de se diriger vers son studio pour travailler.

Aux alentours de midi les Bad Luck répétaient dans leur studio lorsque la tête de Ryûichi apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sans perdre sa concentration, Shuichi adressa un sourire à son ami pour lui indiquer que sa présence était la bienvenue. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la salle à pas de loup. Tous les membres du groupe durent se faire violence pour continuer à jouer quand une petite fille, de quatre ou cinq ans se détacha de l'ombre de l'illustre chanteur. Ryûichi mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre à celle-ci qu'il ne fallait faire aucun bruit, elle lui sourit avec l'innocence de son âge et écouta la musique avec admiration. Une fois le morceau terminé les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur idole et la petite fille qui les félicitèrent pour leur prestation. Après deux minutes de discussion tournant autour de leurs carrières respectives, Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la ressemblance de l'enfant avec la chanteuse.

« Avec ses cheveux mi-long violet foncé et ses yeux menthe à l'eau, elle ressemble énormément à Makai-san.

- Normal c'est une Makai ! Ryûichi sentit une traction sur sa manche.

- Ryûichi-san on peut aller voir okaa-san (8) maintenant ?

- Bien sur trésor. »

Yuki Eiri pénétra dans les locaux d'NG, son regard glacial se posant sur chaque individu présent pour les dissuader de l'approcher. Provocatrice par nature, Setsuna se dirigea vers l'écrivain juste pour avoir le plaisir de le regarder rager intérieurement.

« Bonjour Eiri.

- Makai-san, bonjour.

- C'est rare de te voir ici, tu t'es perdu ? demanda la chanteuse avec un sourire faussement innocent.

- Je suis venu chercher Shuichi pour déjeuner.

- Le petit Shuichi aurait-il enfin réussi à briser l'armure de glace qui t'entoure ? Face à la petite voix moqueuse de la jeune femme, le romancier ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

- Mon éditeur m'a invité à déjeuner pour parler de ma carrière mais c'est surtout un prétexte pour me présenter sa cousine qui le harcèle depuis des mois.

- Et tu vas te servir de Shuichi comme d'un bouclier, fin stratège. »

Setsuna lui adressa un sourire en coin satisfait et le blond se maudit intérieurement d'avoir autant parlé. _Et voilà qu'elle se moque de moi en plus. Depuis quand je ne suis plus capable de tenir ma langue moi ?! _Ses pensées furent interrompu par un « Kyah ! » retentissant (de l'enfant), suivi de près par un « Yukiiiiii » tout aussi enthousiaste. Yuki Eiri leva les yeux juste à temps pour lancer un regard noir à son amant, pour ce dernier le message était très clair « Si tu me sautes au cou, je te tue ! ». Le chanteur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du blond en luttant pour ne pas l'indisposer en le collant ou l'embrassant. Setsuna se baissa pour attraper la petite fille qui elle lui sauta au cou sans pudeur. Une fois bien installée dans ses bras la chanteuse se releva pour faire face à Shuichi, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un gros bisou sonore sur sa joue détourna son attention. Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux menthe à l'eau et un sourire empli de tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur le front enfantin de son vis-à-vis. Touché par autant de démonstration d'amour Shuichi se tourna vers son amant, espérant un geste tendre. Malheureusement pour lui l'écrivain regardait la scène avec trop d'attention pour remarquer le regard suppliant du chanteur. Résigné celui-ci se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu l'enfant.

« Makai-san, comment s'appelle votre jolie fille ?

- Ce petit ange se prénomme Mitsuki, répondit la chanteuse en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de Mitsuki, qui s'affairait à essayer de lui usurper sa précieuse bague. J'ai dis un ange ? Je rectifie, c'est un petit démon. L'enfant s'arrêta net et regarda Setsuna avec de grand yeux ronds avant de faire mine de bouder. Nous n'allons pas tarder à vous laisser, nous déjeunons aussi à l'extérieur.

- Mais on peut pas partir sans… Mitsuki fut coupée par la chanteuse.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons l'attendre. »

Setsuna repositionna sa bague correctement, délaissée par Mitsuki qui était trop occupée à bouder. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Yuki Eiri qui réussit à garder son air froid et distant, cependant son esprit essayait une fois de plus d'analyser la chanteuse. _Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette femme avait un enfant. Et sa bague qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas céder ce soir-là au restaurant, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle la portait à l'annulaire gauche. C'est certainement son mari qu'elle attend pour déjeuner. Intéressant, je me demande quel genre d'homme c'est. _

* * *

_(1) _furyou voyou

(2) onee-san grande sœur, aussi utilisé pour interpeller une jeune femme

(3) konnichiha bonjour

(4) arigatou gozaimasu merci

(5) gommenasai je suis désolé, pardon

(6) urusai silence ou dans un langage familier : tais-toi, la ferme.

(7) Kami-sama en très gros c'est « dieu »

(8) Okaa-san maman


	7. Chapter 6

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages du manga ne m'appartient, seul ceux que j'ai inventé m'appertiennent. Dommage j'aurai bien voulu posséder Yuki **

**Commentaires**** : Oui oui enfin le chapitre 6, on n'y croyait plus ! J'avoue avoir un peu honte de moi sur ce coup là, j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira.**

**Remerciements**** : Cha-chaan et Chawia (vous pouvez l'applaudir grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français , merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les pensées de Yuki Eiri furent interrompues par le cri d'une fan hystérique. Une jeune femme brune courait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Au grand soulagement du blond elle ne lui porta aucune attention, et s'arrêta stoppa face à son amant les yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Shindou-san ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je… Je suis votre plus grande fan ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer que je pourrais… Setsuna fit claquer sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de l'inconnue, qui interrompit son monologue sous l'effet de la surprise avant de porter ses mains à sa tête en grimaçant.

- Makai-san ! Mais vous êtes malade ! De quel droit frappez-vous l'une de mes admiratrices ? Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Shûichi eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de se ruer sur la chanteuse. Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

- Itai (aïe) ! Onee-san (grande sœur) ! Le visage du chanteur passa de la colère contenue à l'étonnement le plus total suite aux paroles de la jeune femme brune.

- Onee-san ? demanda Shûichi, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas faire un boucan de tous les diables, répliqua sèchement Setsuna.

- Okaa-san (maman) ! s'écria Mitsuki en tendant les bras vers la nouvelle venue.

- Okaa-san ? Les yeux du chanteur s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

- Excusez-moi, je suis tellement contente que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Makai Satomi, sœur cadette de Setsu-nee-san et elle c'est Mitsuki, ma fille.

- Mais… Je croyais que…

- Baka ! Setsuna toisa Shûichi avec un léger sourire moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu as été assez stupide pour croire que Mitsuki était ma fille. Désespérant ! Et pourquoi ne pas m'attribuer un mari tant que tu y es ! »

Ryûichi vint reprendre Mitsuki à Satomi, voulant encore jouer avec l'enfant. Shûichi resta médusé par ces révélations et baissa les yeux lorsque Setsuna se moqua ouvertement de lui. Yuki Eiri était resté de marbre tout au long de la conversation mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas plus large que son amant. Il détailla discrètement Satomi. La jeune femme avait des cheveux raides d'un noir d'ébène, les yeux d'un bleu cobalt, bridés comme les Asiatiques alors que ceux de sa sœur ne l'étaient que très légèrement. Autre différence notable Satomi avait les caractéristiques d'un corps asiatique ; petite, menue, peu de fesses et une poitrine adaptée à sa morphologie. Contrairement à Setsuna qui était formée à l'européenne, un peu plus grande que sa cadette, mince sans être frêle et de jolies formes : des fesses rebondis ainsi qu'une poitrine généreuse sans être excessive. _À part un très léger air de famille quand elles sourient et la même blancheur de peau, elles ne se ressemblent vraiment pas. Mitsuki n'est pas la fille de Setsuna et elle n'est pas mariée ! Je n'arrive déjà pas à te comprendre Setsuna alors si en plus tu me donnes de mauvaises informations, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de spéculer sur ton mariage ? Rah…Depuis quand est-ce que je me prends autant la tête ? __ç__a m'énerve, je m'énerve… Pourquoi ? _La voix tranchante de Setsuna extirpa le romancier de ses interrogations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mitsuki ?

- Elle mange des bonbons, laisse-la, répondit sa cadette.

- Hors de question ! On va manger dans quelques minutes, elle ne va rien ingérer à table. »

Setsuna tendit la main à Mitsuki attendant qu'elle y dépose le sac de friandises. Satomi voulu s'interposer mais un regard noir de sa sœur l'en dissuada, la fillette donna les bonbons à sa tante, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun caprice ne serait toléré, avant de repartir vers Ryûichi. Sentant la tension monter chez son aînée Satomi s'empressa de changer de sujet.

«Onee-san tu aurais pu me dire que tu travaillais avec Shindou-san ! Setsuna leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, je te parle des Bad Luck depuis des mois !

- Depuis quand est-ce que je t'écoute lorsque tu me parles ? Mais cela explique pourquoi le nom du groupe me disait très vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu me l'aurais dis si tu te souvenais que je suis une de leurs plus grandes fans ? demanda timidement Satomi.

- Iie. (non)

- Doushite ?! (pourquoi ?!) Les yeux de la jeune femme brune s'écarquillèrent, mi-choquée mi-furieuse. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant faisant un caprice, avec ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Parce que cela t'aurais donné un prétexte pour venir me voir. Déjà que là tu débarques sans raison et sans prévenir ! Alors si je te donnais une excuse valable tu passerais les trois quart de ton temps collée à moi. Et ça c'est intolérable !

- Mais euh... Tu es méchante onee-san. Mitsuki fais moins de bruit, il y a des gens qui travaillent.

- M'enfin peu importe puisque tu l'as découvert par toi même. Mais ne t'avise pas de venir me harceler de questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autres !

- Je ne t'embêterai pas, promis. Je viendrai directement ici ! Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas Shindou-san ?

- Bien sûr, on fera connaissance comme ça ! répondit Shûichi enthousiaste à l'idée.

- Mitsuki ! Je t'ai demandé de faire moins de bruit !»

L'enfant n'écouta pas sa mère et sa voix monta encore d'un cran dans les aigus suite à une pitrerie de Ryûichi. Le bruit sec d'un claquement de doigts stoppa net le fou rire de Mitsuki, qui se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux froid de sa tante. Le regard de Setsuna passa de la petite fille à une chaise avant de se reposer sur sa nièce. Mitsuki compris parfaitement le message et s'installa sur la chaise désignée en silence, avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Satomi fusilla sa sœur du regard mais malgré sa colère, elle ne put rivaliser avec la froideur de son aînée.

«Tu nous prends pour tes chiens ?!

- Exactement ! De petits toutous, et obéissants avec ça. Setsuna toisa sa cadette avec un sourire hautain. J'ai faim, je vais chercher mon sac et on y va.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Satomi-san, Makai-san plaisante, s'empressa d'ajouter Shûichi en voyant l'air effondré de la jeune femme qui regardait sa sœur s'éloigner.

- Iie. Onee-san ne m'aime pas. Si elle m'adresse la parole c'est uniquement parce Sakura lui avait demandé de faire un minimum attention à moi. Ne faites pas cette tête Shindou-san, ce n'est pas comme si elle me détestait, c'est juste qu'elle n'a jamais aimé les gens et le fait que je sois sa sœur ne fait aucune différence.

- Okaa-san, dis, Ryûichi-san peut manger avec nous ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, Ryûichi-san vous êtes toujours le bienvenue !

- Super, merci Sat-chan !

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, répondit Satomi en entraînant sa fille et le chanteur vers la sortie. Au revoir Shindou-san, à bientôt.

- Et plus vos chances de survivre à ce repas sont minces, murmura Setsuna en arrivant à la hauteur d'Eiri et Shûichi.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez, Makai-san ? demanda Shûichi, complètement désemparé.

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'hésite encore entre assistante maternelle et pet-sitter », répondit Setsuna en se penchant vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence avant de rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait pour déjeuner.

Shûichi resta médusé face aux paroles de la chanteuse, ce fut la voix de son amant qui le tira de son hébétude.

« On nous attend…

- Heu… Oui, on y va. Dis Yuki ?

- Hn ?

- Comment tu fais pour rester impassible face à quelqu'un comme Makai-san ? Elle est si cruelle ! L'intéressé n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais s'il voulait être à l'heure pour le déjeuner, il devait fournir un effort.

- Elle n'aime pas les gens, je suis mal placé pour la blâmer.

- Mais toi tu es juste froid et distant. Bon tu peux aussi être blessant mais ça c'est juste quand je deviens trop insistant. Alors qu'elle… Elle est délibérément méchante, c'est une manipulatrice et une égoïste !

- Shûichi… » Eiri le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à marcher, histoire de ne pas arriver au rendez-vous lorsque son éditeur sera en train d'en savourer le dessert.

La petite tête rose était aux anges aujourd'hui, il allait déjeuner avec son homme à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas une activité extraordinaire en soit mais cela arrivait si rarement que ça suffisait à l'emplir de bonheur. _En plus c'était mon idée ! Kyaaaah ! Yuki m'a écouté et m'a approuvé pour une fois. Bon ok, s'il a accepté c'est uniquement pour ne pas avoir à subir la tentative de séduction de la cousine de son éditeur et encore j'ai dû le supplier et lui promettre de me tenir à carreaux. Mais je l'ai fait céder !! Mwahahahahaha ! Houla du calme mon petit Shûichi, ne fais pas de gaffe. Si j'assure aujourd'hui, Yuki acceptera sûrement de me sortir à nouveau._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Installés à l'ombre d'un parasol les Makai et Ryûichi déjeunaient à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Les deux chanteurs étaient restés cachés derrière leurs lunettes de soleil pour éviter de provoquer une émeute. Entre les plaisanteries enfantines de Mitsuki et Ryûichi ainsi que les éclats de rire de Satomi le repas était très animé. Setsuna ne contribuait pas à la conversation, elle mangeait tranquillement, s'arrêtant souvent pour griffonner sur son bloc note entre deux bouchées. Satomi ne s'étonnait pas du manque de participation de son aînée mais était sidérée par son calme, aucune trace non plus d'agacement sur son visage alors qu'avec le vacarme qu'ils faisaient, en temps normal elle les aurait menacés de leurs arracher la langue depuis longtemps. En effet Setsuna paraissait sereine, se nourrissant sans précipitation, tout en établissant posément ce qui ressemblait de loin à un planning. Elle n'avait pas gratifié ses compagnons d'un seul regard depuis le début du repas, elle semblait avoir tout simplement oublié leur présence. Sentant que quelqu'un la fixait depuis quelques minutes la chanteuse se décida enfin à lever les yeux de sa feuille pour rencontrer ceux, interrogateurs, de Satomi. Setsuna vit les lèvres de sa cadette prononcer des mots mais aucun son ne lui parvint, délicatement elle mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour mieux lui exposer la boule Quies qui bloquait son ouïe. Les yeux de la plus jeune s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que les mains tremblantes légèrement d'indignation, elle regarda sa sœur remettre gracieusement ses cheveux en place sans essayer d'attirer son attention malgré son désir de voir un peu de considération dans ces iris vert émeraude. _Ce que tu peux être cruelle onee-san. Ne méritons-nous pas mieux que ton éternelle indifférence ? _Satomi se replongea dans la discussion agitée des deux « enfants » pour y puiser son habituel enthousiasme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est dans une salle climatisée, à la lumière légèrement tamisée qu'Eiri et Shûichi déjeunaient avec Komatsu et sa cousine. L'ambiance y était bien plus placide, tous les quatre discutaient sans agitation excessive. Enfin, Shûichi était en grande discussion avec Chizu, la cousine de Komatsu. Tandis que ce dernier partait dans de grandes théories quant à la direction que devait prendre la carrière d'Eiri, l'écrivain ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes. _Vivement que Kanna Misuki reviennent de vacances, ce type est vraiment trop bizarre… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait une telle histoire par rapport à sa cousine qui souhaitait me voir, elle est timide comme tout cette petite. D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'impression que sa préférence va vers Shûichi maintenant, encore une qui était tombée amoureuse uniquement de mon image…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'Eiri raccompagna son amant à sa boîte de production, tout le monde était déjà là. Hiro discutait avec Suguru et K, Ryûichi s'amusait avec Mitsuki et les sœurs Makai luttaient pour ne pas s'entre-tuer, si bien que leur arrivée passa inaperçue.

« Au fait, tu es descendue à quel hôtel, Satomi ? demanda Setsuna.

- Hé bien, euh… En fait vu que tu m'avais dis que tu as acheté une maison, je pensais que…

- Hors de question ! la coupa son aînée d'un ton sec.

- Mais tu ne peux pas nous refuser l'hospitalité, j'ai rien prévu d'autre. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta nièce à la rue ?

- Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sa mère. Alors débrouille-toi.

- Tu es cruelle, onee-san.

- Apparemment pas assez puisque tu trouves encore le moyen de faire de telles absurdités ! Partir à l'étranger sans te soucier de savoir si tu allais avoir ou non un endroit pour dormir, et en prime avec un enfant de cinq ans à charge ! Tu es vraiment stupide et inconsciente ! Setsuna cracha avec dédain ces derniers mots.

- Ne la traitez pas d'idiote, elle pensait pouvoir loger chez vous. Vous êtes sa sœur aînée Makai-san, c'est bien normal. Shûichi, avec son grand cœur, n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense de Satomi.

- Elle est stupide, elle sait pertinemment que je n'accepte personne chez moi. Je ne donne mon adresse à personne, ce n'est pas pour rien. Même Ryûichi ne sait pas où j'habite.

- Effectivement c'est une information bien gardée, même en étant son employeur je ne sais pas où se trouve son domicile. D'ailleurs le comptable n'arrête pas de râler Makai-san, vous ne lui avez même pas donné votre date de naissance.

- Je viens ici tous les jours, il n'a pas besoin de connaître mon adresse. Quant à ma date de naissance c'est facile, c'est le seul jour de l'année où il neige en enfer.

- Heu… Yuki c'est quand le seul jour de l'année où il neige en enfer ? demanda Shûichi avec toute sa naïveté, ce qui fit pouffer de rire son meilleur ami et exaspéra Suguru.

- Baka ! Elle ne veut pas que vous sachiez la date, certainement pour éviter que vous ne lui souhaitiez.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas les anniversaires ! »

Pour calmer l'angoisse de Satomi et détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Ryûichi lui proposa de dormir chez lui, comme ça il pourrait jouer encore plus longtemps avec Mitsuki. La jeune femme accepta avec humilité et reconnaissance, et pour apaiser le courroux qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa sœur elle promis de chercher un hôtel dès le lendemain.

« Makai-san, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison mais Tatsuha-kun vous demande une place pour votre concert de samedi. Quelle réponse dois-je lui donner ? interrogea Tôma, persuadé qu'elle allait refuser catégoriquement au vu des rapports qu'ils avaient entretenus lors de leur précédente rencontre.

- Il espère certainement y voir son idole. Dis-moi Ryû, viendras-tu ?

- Oh oui ! Je veux encore te voir chanter !

- Dans ce cas, Tôma, tu diras à ce gamin que c'est accordé. Un léger sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la chanteuse.

- Oba-san ! (ma tante) Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! s'exclama Mitsuki en sautillant.

- Hai. (oui) Hai. Donc avec Satomi ça fait quatre. Personne d'autre tant que j'y suis ?

- Heu… Moi j'aimerais bien, répondit timidement Shûichi de peur que Setsuna ne se moque de lui.

- Ok, six. Eiri se tenant à côté du chanteur elle l'avait inclus sans lui demander son avis, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres membres de Bad Luck qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Cela fait donc huit places supplémentaire. Très bien je les apporterai demain. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Satomi confia sa fille à Ryûichi pour aller chercher une chambre d'hôtel, priant tous les Kami pour qu'il en reste au moins une de libre malgré l'afflux de touristes. Elle avait du mal à quitter les locaux de NG, craignant la réaction de sa sœur si elle apprenait qu'elle avait laissé Mitsuki à quelqu'un d'aussi immature que Ryûichi. Prise de pitié pour la jeune femme, Noriko lui assura qu'elle prendrait bien soin de sa fille, étant mère elle même elle compatissait à son inquiétude. Ne voyant toujours pas sa sœur arriver et rassurée par la claviériste, Satomi se décida enfin à partir pour sa recherche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Eiri en avance à son rendez-vous avec sa psychologue, s'était rendu dans une librairie du quartier, autant passer le temps de manière agréable. L'écrivain flâna entre les rangées de livres jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par une silhouette tout de noir vêtue. Il se mit à détailler cette personne, le livre dans ses mains perdant tout à coup tout intérêt. _Entre 1m70 et 1m73, trop grand et légèrement trop large pour être une fille bien que frêle pour un homme. Un tailleur pantalon cintré qui laisse deviner des jambes fines mais solides. Son chapeau m'empêche de voir la couleur de ses cheveux mais cela met en valeur sa nuque délicate. Décidément Shûichi m'a plus contaminé que je ne le pensais, voilà que je me mets à reluquer avec délectation un jeune homme en pleine librairie ! Heureusement que je suis caché derrière mes lunettes noires et que j'ai assez de self-contrôle pour ne pas baver. Kami-sama ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un aussi joli postérieur ! _Eiri ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsque le dit fessier se dandina un peu, pendant que son propriétaire luttait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un ouvrage un peu haut pour lui. _Je suis vraiment un salaud je pourrais l'aider au lieu de fantasmer sur ses magnifiques fesses ! Hum non, la vue est trop appétissante. _Malheureusement pour lui le spectacle prit fin, et la silhouette tenant à présent le bouquin dans sa main laissa retomber ses talons sur le sol avec un bruit sec qui déconcerta le blond. _Des talons ? _Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque l'objet de sa convoitise se retourna et passa près de lui, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur le décolleté de son bustier blanc. _Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais le côté face n'a rien à envier au pile. _Pensa-t-il en suivant du regard la jeune femme, profitant de son léger déhanché pour faire mentalement ses adieux à cette jolie paire de fesses. Son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil empêchèrent l'écrivain de voir à quoi ressemblait l'inconnue, qui sortit de la boutique après avoir réglé son achat. Il paya à son tour le livre qu'il avait choisi et reprit sa marche pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cabinet, la secrétaire l'informa que la psychologue avait eu une urgence, et par conséquent Nagata sensei avait une heure de retard sur son planning. Eiri ragea intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien paraître, bien dissimulé derrière son masque d'éternelle froideur, il prit posément place dans la salle d'attente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satomi revint à NG rayonnante, elle avait trouvé une chambre pour elle et sa fille dans un hôtel près du bâtiment de production, elle pourrait donc venir souvent rendre visite à son idole. Elle profita de la pause des Bad Luck pour s'incruster et faire leur connaissance. Bien que Shûichi ait tenu une place privilégiée dans son adoration pour le groupe, elle prêta aussi beaucoup d'intérêt aux paroles d'Hiroshi et Suguru. Satomi faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise ; elle était douce, toujours de bonne humeur, avait souvent des réactions et mimiques de petite fille mais elle était si attendrissante que personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Elle demanda à K l'autorisation de rester dans les locaux le reste de l'après-midi ; le manager ne fut pas vraiment emballé à cette idée, après tout que devenait la sécurité si tout le monde pouvait entrer et se balader librement dans le bâtiment ? _Bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe qui, c'est la sœur de Setsuna. Yes, precisely ! Qui sait ce dont la famille de cette tarée est capable ? _Satomi lui lança un regard de chiot abandonné, suppliant et plein d'innocence, auquel même le grand blond ne put résister. Il céda et la jeune femme lui sauta au cou de joie en déposant un bisou sur sa joue, avant de lui adresser un sourire avec toute sa candeur et de s'installer à une table. Elle lança un enthousiaste « À tout à l'heure les Bad Luck, travaillez bien ! », lorsque le groupe s'éloigna pour aller répéter. Shûichi était ravi d'avoir pu parler avec la jeune femme, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs. Le guitariste et le claviériste étaient eux aussi satisfaits de leur conversation et se demandaient sérieusement si elle pouvait réellement être la sœur de la reine des glaces ! Elles ne se ressemblent en rien et ce dans tous les domaines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

À la fin de la séance Yuki Eiri avait la migraine, c'était toujours éprouvant de parler avec sa psychologue, ses souvenirs ne le laisseraient-ils jamais en paix ? La journée avait mal commencé avec son abruti d'amant, qui ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure ce matin et par conséquent avait fait un boucan de tous les diables dans sa précipitation à se préparer. Vu le manager cinglé et extrêmement à cheval sur les horaires du chanteur il aurait pu se montrer compréhensif mais non, c'était au dessus de ses forces, le sommeil c'était comme la bière et la cigarette pour l'écrivain : c'était sacré ! Et après il avait fallu qu'il passe une heure et demi dans cette fichu salle d'attente, c'en était trop pour ses nerfs. _Quelle journée de merde ! Et après Shûichi va encore râler comme quoi je suis de mauvaise humeur et désagréable… Seul point positif du jour la jolie paire de fesses de la librairie, en parlant de postérieur je sens que quelqu'un de ma connaissance va le sentir passer ce soir. Hum ! Autant passer ses nerfs agréablement. _

« Uesugi-san vous ne m'écoutez plus. » Le ton de voix, plus appuyé qu'il ne l'était à l'accoutumée, de Nagata sensei le tira de ses pensées qui commençaient à sérieusement à dériver.

Constatant qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de son patient aujourd'hui, Nagata sensei renouvela l'ordonnance de l'écrivain avant de mettre fin à la séance. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du cabinet et Eiri, galant la laissa passer devant lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau.

« Makai-san, bonjour. Pourriez-vous informer Tsukameda-san que son rendez-vous de demain est bien confirmé ? demanda la psychologue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du cabinet en apercevant la chanteuse.

- Bonjour Nagata sensei, très bien je transmettrai à Renji. La voix de la chanteuse réveilla Eiri, qui s'était encore fois laissé emporter par ses pensées, il leva les yeux juste à temps pour s'arrêter avant de se prendre la porte du cabinet que la psychologue tenait perpendiculairement à lui.

- Bien entendu ma porte reste ouverte pour vous aussi. Le grand blond resta soigneusement caché derrière la porte, ne voulant pas montrer à Setsuna qu'il était suivi par une psychologue, car il pouvait s'avérer dangereux de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse.

- J'imagine qu'avec tout ce que Renji a dû vous raconter je dois paraître intéressante à analyser. Mais êtes-vous certaine de vouloir de moi comme patiente ?

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Makai-san.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de vous retrouver enfermée dans votre bureau, toute seule avec moi, sachant à quel point je suis dangereuse ? Eiri porta une oreille attentive à la conversation qui devenait forte intéressante, quel danger pouvait-elle bien représenter ?

- Tsukameda-san est loin d'être un enfant de chœur et sans vouloir vous vexer, il est plus impressionnant que vous.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas une femme. Et c'est une figure maternelle qui vous a terrorisée enfant ; qui aurait dû se montrer aimante, douce, chaleureuse et compréhensive. Mais qui s'est avérée égoïste, égocentrique, colérique et violente. Vous êtes effrayée en ma présence, dès que je hausse la voix ou que je fais un geste brusque vous tremblez. Oh, rassurez-vous c'est léger, vous vous contrôlez bien, je pense que personne d'autre n'a remarqué.

- Comment ? Avez-vous fait des études de psychologie ? demanda Nagata sensei la voix et les mains tremblantes.

- Entre autres, comment croyez-vous que je sois devenue si bonne manipulatrice ? Pour rassurer son vis-à-vis la chanteuse répondit d'une voix douce et lui offrit un clin d'œil complice.

- Makai-sama, vous avez oublié de… La pauvre jeune femme qui venait d'intervenir se tut immédiatement sous la pression du regard noir que lui lançait la chanteuse.

- Appelez-moi encore une fois « sama » et vous êtes virée !

- Bien Makai-sam… Makai-san. C'est au sujet des papiers pour l'association, vous avez oublié de signer la dernière page du contrat. »

Avant de signer, Setsuna vérifia rapidement qu'il s'agissait bien d'un document dont elle avait pris connaissance. Son assistante la remercia et s'inclina au moins une dizaine de fois avant de repartir dans les locaux de l'association, à seulement deux portes du cabinet de Nagata sensei. La chanteuse s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à la psychologue lorsqu'elle entendit une voix sensuelle l'appeler « Seeeeeetsssuuuuunaaaaa ». Un homme d'une trentaine d'années adossé à un dormant lui souriait, ses cheveux ébène en bataille, il ne portait qu'un jean noir mettant à vue son torse musclé et nu. Mais ce qui interpella le plus Setsuna c'est la lueur de malice dans son regard.

« Aki, tu pourrais faire un effort pour t'habiller, comment veux-tu que mes employés se concentrent ? Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit plus encore. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour finir un dossier, ma belle.

- Ah, non ! Là je rentre chez moi, je meurs de chaud, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de plonger dans ma piscine !

- Demo (mais), j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, répondit-il de sa voix enjôleuse en lui montrant une coupe de glace.

- Tu comptes m'acheter avec un sorbet ?

- C'n'est pas pour t'acheter ma belle, c'est pour me faire pardonner. Puisque tu es gourmande je t'ai préparé trois boules, avec tes parfums préférés mais si t'en veux pas… Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tout en caressant son torse avec la cuillère d'un geste aguicheur.

- Citron, cassis et noix de coco. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si ma piscine pouvait s'envoler de toute manière. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Nagata sensei, on se retrouvera sûrement samedi.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Makai-san. Oui je serai présente pour assister à votre prestation de samedi. »

La chanteuse se dirigea vers Aki pour prendre son dû. Nagata sensei s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit Eiri, durant sa conversation avec la jeune femme elle avait totalement oublié la présence de son patient. Ils se saluèrent et il sortit du cabinet. _Tailleur-pantalon noir, et ce magnifique fessier. Oh ! Non ne me dites pas qu'il lui appartient ! _Sous ses yeux la jeune femme de la librairie bataillait avec un homme pour prendre possession d'une coupe de glace, qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'approprier mais en compensation le brun lui vola son chapeau, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux violet foncé qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. La vision de Setsuna se délectant de sa première bouchée de glace confirma les doutes de l'écrivain, juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte du bout du pied ne sans s'être aperçue de la présence du blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samedi soir lorsque les frères Uesugi et Shûichi arrivèrent à l'association la salle était déjà pleine. Journalistes, adhérents et fans de la chanteuse étaient présents en masse alors que le concert ne commençait pas avant une heure. Heureusement que Setsuna leur avait offert des places car le vigile refusait quiconque ne possédant pas d'invitation, le local ayant dépassé le nombre de personnes tolérées par la loi. Ils furent vite rejoints par Satomi, Mitsuki, Hiro et Suguru, Shûichi présenta les Makai à Tatsuha avant de partir en grande discussion avec la jeune femme brune. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Eiri sentit une migraine ainsi que quelques ondes meurtrières l'envahir, il ne supportait plus d'entendre les jérémiades de son frère qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'arrivée de Ryûichi. Et se rendre compte de la complicité naissante entre son baka et Satomi ne l'aidait guère à se calmer. Il se sentait craquer, après tout enfoncer son point dans le crane de son cadet lui ferait le plus grand bien alors pourquoi s'abstenir ? Il retient son mouvement de justesse lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme se tenant à sa droite comme étant la personne avec qui Setsuna se chamaillait pour une coupe de glace, il avait l'air estomaqué. Intrigué l'écrivain suivit son regard pour comprendre ce qui le surprenait à ce point : Mitsuki.

« Impossible, murmura Aki en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. Bonjour, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Bonjour monsieur. Makai Mitsuki et vous ?

- Uchiran Aki, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de murmurer, Kami-sama, Set nous a réellement cachée quelque chose d'aussi important.

- J'espère que ma fille ne vous embête pas, monsieur, intervient Satomi, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui l'ai abordé. Elle ressemble tellement à une amie que j'ai cru que c'était sa fille, apparemment je me suis trompé.

- Ah ! Vous connaissez Setsu-nee-san alors ?

- Setsu ? petit rire nerveux. J'suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie ce surnom.

- Elle le déteste, elle trouve que ça fait trop pelucheux. Elle a envie de m'étriper à chaque fois que… Satomi fut brusquement interrompue par Ryûichi qui se dirigeait vers elle en courant.

- Sat-chan ! Elle est où Set-chan ? demanda le chanteur, les yeux larmoyants, en s'agrippant désespérément aux bras de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vu l'heure elle doit sûrement être en train de se préparer pour son concert.

- Set se préparer ? Vous plaisantez ! Madame n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'attaquer à un dossier pour l'assoc, les informa Aki avec une mine dépitée.

- Faudrait vraiment apprendre à ma sœur la définition du verbe « se reposer »…

- Tu parles d'une femme directrice d'une association, qui est chanteuse et en prime elle est sa propre manager et productrice. Kami-sama, Set cumule quatre métiers ! Les yeux d'Aki s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa le sens de ses propres paroles.

- Ouais ben c'est pas gagné, ma sœur est vraiment tarée ! »

Ryûichi boudant un peu du fait que l'on dise du mal de sa Set-chan adorée, Satomi et Aki éclatèrent de rire. Ce dernier, à la demande de Mitsuki, emmena tout le groupe rejoindre la chanteuse. Ils la trouvèrent concentrée sur son ordinateur portable, Ryûichi hurla son prénom et se précipita sur elle au grand dam de Tatsuha. Surprise, Setsuna grogna légèrement avant de se préparer à réceptionner le boulet de canon humain qui lui fonçait dessus. Le chanteur s'accrocha à elle comme un koala à sa branche préférée, elle s'apprêtait à le virer sans ménagement mais changea ses projets sous le regard noir que lui lançait le cadet Uesugi. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la chanteuse avant que l'expression de son visage ne reflète plus que la tendresse, elle se mit à caresser doucement le dos de son « animal de compagnie » et le serra plus fort contre elle.

« Je vois que tu m'as ramené de la compagnie, tu avais peur de que je m'ennuie Aki ? Le ton était doux mais le brun compris parfaitement le reproche sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

- T'aurais pu m'dire que t'avais une nièce, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant ! » répliqua-t-il en montrant Mitsuki pour changer de sujet.

Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles Setsuna fit son possible pour agacer Tatsuha et garder l'attention de Ryûichi sur elle. Satomi et Shûichi s'entendaient si bien à présent qu'ils avaient l'air de vieux amis d'enfance, ce qui ne plaisait pas à l'écrivain mais comme à son habitude il ne dit rien préférant rester caché sous son masque d'impassibilité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aki ? demanda la chanteuse intriguée.

- Quoi ? Rien… Je… Heu… Raaah ! Comment tu fais ?

- Tu tritures ton alliance à chaque fois que tu as quelque chose à me dire qui te rend nerveux.

- Pfff… Tu es trop observatrice. Ben c'juste que… je l'ai amenée.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Setsuna.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda un homme brun alerté par la voix anormalement haute de la chanteuse.

- Renji, ton meilleur ami est un abruti fini. Il a ramené sa femme, et après c'est moi qui suis sadique et cruelle !

- C'n'est pas vrai t'as pas osé faire ça ? Renji avait l'air complètement sidéré.

- Mais elle voulait te voir Set, depuis le temps que…

- C'est son idée à elle ? Le coupa Setsuna. Décidément les être humains sont tous masochistes !

- J'espère juste que ta femme restera tranquille, Aki, ramène tout ce petit monde. Set tu devrais aller te préparer il te reste à peine une demi-heure.

- Non, je veux rester avec Set-chan ! s'exclama Ryûichi en serrant la chanteuse de toutes ses forces.

- Désolée Ryû mais tu dois me laisser maintenant.

- Mais… Je…

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas me dire non, Tenshi (mon ange) ? Le chanteur la lâcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre les autres. Je préfère ça. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres, qu'elle ne perdit pas lorsque Tatsuha se planta devant elle en la fusillant du regard.

- De quel droit vous… Le ton du cadet Uesugi était chargé de menaces.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? Ryû est à moi, abandonne. » Setsuna murmura ces dernières paroles à l'oreille du brun avant de partir vers son bureau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aki installa les Makai, les Uesugi, les Bad Luck et Ryûichi dans un espace privé pour assister au concert, en leur expliquant que c'était le coin spécial invités. Ils prirent place près de Nagata sensei, seul espace libre pouvant tous les accueillir. Eiri n'était pas ravi de cette proximité mais à son grand soulagement la psychologue resta professionnelle et ne leur adressa qu'un simple bonjour général ne laissant pas deviner qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors qu'Aki prenait une femme brune dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard énervé de Tatsuha.

« Non seulement Makai-san se joue de Ryûichi-san mais en plus elle se tape un homme marié, cette femme est vraiment une pourriture ! pesta-t-il à voix haute.

- Ma sœur ne couche pas avec Uchiran-san ! Satomi surprit tout le monde en se manifestant si agressivement, sa voix était grave et basse, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Très bien, alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi c'est cruel qu'il ait amené sa femme ?

- Car aucune femme n'apprécie de n'être que la numéro deux dans le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aime. Setsu-nee-san laisse très peu de personnes entrer dans sa vie, mais elle devient la personne la plus importante pour eux. Uchiran-san et Renji-san en sont deux exemples, elle les connaît depuis qu'elle a huit ans, elle est comme leur petite sœur », ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer la jeune femme, ne supportant pas que l'adolescent traite son ainée de catin.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la salle fut plongée dans le noir le plus total, et les premières notes se firent entendre. Quelques lustres s'allumèrent plongeant le public dans une ambiance tamisée, au centre de la scène on découvrit sous un faisceau rouge Setsuna. Coiffée d'une demi queue de cheval, ses yeux « charbon noir » étaient clos, ses lèvres colorées d'un rose pale. Vêtue d'un simple débardeur bordeaux moulant, elle portait un seul gant noir au bras gauche remontant au dessus du coude, déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Un jean délavé et usé, lui aussi troué et tâché de rouge-brun comme quelques éclaboussures de sang séché complétait sa tenue. Pourtant habillée de «haillons» sa beauté était saisissante, elle dégageait un charisme fou. Sa voix se fit entendre chaude, sexy et envoûtante. Simultanément ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant une lueur prédatrice à en faire pâlir d'envie tous les plus grands félins, dans ses émeraudes légèrement plus foncées que d'ordinaire. Cette vision plongea toute la salle dans une admiration muette. Setsuna était aussi gracieuse et féline que prédatrice et dominatrice. Le mélange lui donnait un charme sensuellement dangereux et légèrement érotique.

Dans le coin spécial invités, Aki et Renji avaient les yeux humides tandis que Satomi et Ryûichi ne luttaient pas contre leurs larmes, les laissant couler silencieusement. Sans trembler ni sangloter, pas même un reniflement. Ce regard, cette aura ils avaient tant désespéré de les revoir, il n'y croyaient plus. Le bonheur les emplissait, ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

« Mais pourquoi vous pleurez, Ryûichi-san ? Faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil, Makai-san s'en sort bien mais à côté de vous elle fait pâle figure. »

Bien que lui même impressionné par la prestation de la chanteuse, Tatsuha essayait de rassurer son idole. Deux regards noirs le fusillèrent, effrayant surtout parce qu'il venait de personnes habituellement si douces. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, arrachant un frisson au jeune moine.

« Onee-san n'a plus été comme ça depuis…

- Depuis la mort de Sakura-chan. »

Devant l'air sérieux de Ryûichi, la tristesse dans sa voix et le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres Tatsuha n'insista pas. Sur scène Setsuna poursuivit son show durant une heure et demi. Elle avait l'air d'une impératrice, elle dominait toute la salle et dans ses yeux chacun pouvait lire « Tu es mien. ». Cette sensation de lui appartenir n'était ni dérangeante ni oppressante, a contrario c'était rassurant comme si chacun pouvait s'abandonner à elle en toute sécurité.

* * *

_Kanna Misuki est la responsable d'édition d'Eiri, c'est elle qui dans le manga vient chercher les manuscrits de notre écrivain préféré chez lui._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages du manga ne m'appartient, seul ceux que j'ai inventé m'appertiennent. Dommage j'aurai bien voulu posséder Yuki ^^**

**Commentaires**** : Rah je suis impardonnable ! L'attente à été longue toutes mes excuses je fais de mon mieux pour jongler avec mon BTS pourtant. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner.**

**Remerciements**** : Cha-chaan et Chawia (vous pouvez l'applaudir grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français ^^, merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Des éclats de voix dans le studio 18, enfin, une voix : celle de Shûichi, au grand désespoir de Sakano qui replongeait dans ses envies suicidaires pour payer son incapacité à gérer Bad Luck. Car son protégé ne chantait pas, non, il pleurait et cela n'étonnait plus personne. C'était devenu récurrent depuis le concert donné pour l'association, tous les jours sans exception le chanteur essayait de gagner l'amitié de Setsuna. Un regard méprisant et une ou deux répliques cinglantes de la jeune femme venaient systématiquement à bout de la volonté et de la gaieté de Shûichi. Satomi se précipita pour prendre son idole et nouvellement ami dans ses bras afin de le réconforter, tout en lançant un regard désapprobateur à sa sœur qui se heurta à celui, aussi glacial que l'Antarctique, de cette dernière. L'éclat qui était apparu dans ses yeux lors du concert avait totalement disparu, au grand dam de Ryûichi et de la brune.

" Onee-san (grande sœur) ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ?

- De simples faits.

- Vous êtes vraiment… commença Hiroshi, agacé.

- Sadique, cruelle, etc. Je sais tu m'as déjà énuméré toute une liste. Setsuna leva les yeux au ciel. C'est impressionnant de constater à quel point la vérité peut être interprétée.

- Makai-san je sais qu'il est difficile de s'empêcher de souligner le comportement de Shindou-san, mais si vous pouviez être un peu moins honnête, intervint Suguru.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de mentir ? demanda la chanteuse, amusée.

- Tout à fait, cela allègerait l'ambiance et nous permettrait de travailler de nouveau dans des conditions correctes. De plus, au vu de vos talents, vous pouvez aisément accéder à ma requête.

- Certes mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer. Surtout que, si je suis plus "agréable", il va encore plus venir me parler. Et si tu ne souhaite pas que l'ambiance se détériore d'avantage je te conseille de réfléchir à une autre option.

- Allez venez Shindou-san, allons déjeuner. "

Satomi et Hiroshi encadrèrent Shûichi pour le faire avancer, Suguru se retint à grande peine de souffler. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec la jeune femme brune, elle était douce et gentille ; c'était agréable mais les lamentations du chanteur allaient finir par avoir raison de ses nerfs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après leur déjeuner les Bad Luck et Satomi discutèrent joyeusement dans les locaux de NG en attendant la reprise des musiciens. Depuis son arrivée la jeune femme brune avait passé beaucoup de temps à se lier d'amitié avec chacun des membres du groupe, passant du simple statut de fan à celui d'amie. La conversation gaiement animée fut écourtée par l'arrivée de Setsuna ; à sa vue, Shûichi se tut et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, Hiroshi se crispa, attendant la confrontation, tandis que Suguru soupirait de lassitude. Intriguée par autant de manifestations négative, Satomi suivit le regard de ses amis et se retourna : la vision de sa sœur se dirigeant droit sur eux lui expliqua le changement d'attitude de ses compagnons bien mieux que ne l'auraient fait des mots. Bien qu'elle aussi appréhendât la confrontation à venir, c'est un mélange d'admiration et d'affection que l'on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux. Les Bad Luck avaient déjà surpris ce regard, ils comprenaient qu'une petite sœur soit attachée à son aînée mais ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir pourquoi la jeune femme considérait et aimait la chanteuse à ce point, alors que cette dernière se montrait si cruelle, même avec sa famille. Snobant parfaitement les musiciens Setsuna s'adressa à sa sœur d'un ton sec.

" Satomi, cela fait trois semaines que tu es au Japon. Tu as l'intention de prolonger ton séjour encore combien de temps ?

- Hé bien… Heu…

- As-tu une idée de combien coûte ce temps passé à l'hôtel ?

- Non, avoua Satomi d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

- Aoutch ! La note doit être sacrément salée ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Shûichi qui se tut aussitôt sous le regard noir de la chanteuse.

- Alors ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une question difficile ! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps oui ou non ?!

- Oui ! s'écria la cadette, poussée à bout par l'agressivité de sa sœur avant de reprendre timidement. Je… J'aimerais bien. Enfin… si tu peux bien sûr. Je suis bien ici…

- Baka ! Tant qu'à payer autant que ce soit pour quelque chose. Je t'ai fait une sélection d'appartements, choisis celui que tu préfères mais décide-toi rapidement. La chanteuse lui tendit une chemise. Pour l'instant on s'en tiendra aux précepteurs pour Mitsuki, et si vous êtes toujours là à la prochaine rentrée scolaire on l'inscrira dans une école.

- Merci onee-san.

- En parlant de la petite je te l'emprunte pour l'après-midi, reprit Setsuna tout en dévorant des yeux un superbe apollon en uniforme qui venait d'arriver.

- Il vous plaît Makai-san ? Je peux vous le présenter si vous voulez, il s'appelle… commença Shûichi qui avait reconnu l'homme, mais il fut coupé par l'intéressée.

- Je me contre-fiche de savoir comment il se nomme, cela n'a aucune importance, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire la conversation.

- Onee-san ! Ce que tu peux être dépravée quand tu t'y mets.

- Tu insinues que je suis perverse ?

- Je ne sous-entend rien, je constate, affirma la brune avec un sourire innocent.

- C'est une phrase assez amusante en fait, quant on pense qu'elle sort de la bouche d'une mangaka de YAOI.

- Tu dessines des YAOI ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les Bad Luck.

- Oh ! Elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ? Et du peu que j'en ai vu ce n'est pas du Shônen-ai mais du YAOI pur et dur, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Setsuna se délecta de la vision de Satomi devenue écarlate. Passez une bonne après-midi. "

La chanteuse abandonna sa sœur aux questions des musiciens, après lui avoir adressé un sourire amusé qui signifiait clairement : " quand on joue avec le feu on se brûle ". La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut affreusement gênante pour la brune, mais dans l'ensemble elle se déroula assez bien, les garçons étaient plus surpris que dégoûtés ou en colère comme elle le craignait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les Bad Luck sortirent de leur studio épuisés par cette après-midi de répétitions, et bien que la nuit commençât à tomber les musiciens s'étonnent de l'absence de leur nouvelle amie.

" Tiens Satomi-san n'est pas là ce soir, remarqua Hiro.

- C'est bien la première fois en trois semaines, souligna Suguru, surpris.

- Vraiment très bizarre. Oh ! K la regardait bizarrement tout à l'heure, je sais qu'il n'aime pas la voir dans les locaux. J'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait ! s'alarma tout d'un coup Shûichi en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Votre stupidité est inégalable Shindou-san ! Réfléchissez un peu pour une fois. Satomi-san est mère, elle doit tout simplement être en train de s'occuper de sa fille.

- Quoi ! Il est arrivé malheur à Mitsuki-chan ?!

- Calme toi Shu-chan, Makai-san a pris la petite avec elle, je doute qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit.

- Personnellement je ne serais pas rassuré de savoir mon enfant avec… Cruella.

- Tu exagères Fujisaki-san. Devant la mine choquée de ses compagnons Hiro s'empressa d'ajouter : Avec nous elle est infecte, d'accord, mais de ce que j'en ai vu avec Mitsuki-chan elle a beau être stricte et sévère je la trouve affectueuse, à sa façon.

- C'est vrai ça, elle la portait même dans ses bras la première fois que je les ai vues ensemble, argumenta le jeune chanteur, dont les convictions ne tenaient décidément pas à grand-chose.

- Effectivement maintenant que vous le soulignez, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle portait un soin certain à l'éducation de sa nièce. Après tout c'est elle qui a planifié les cours de Mitsuki-chan avec les différents précepteurs, elle a même effectué des recherches pour leurs trouver un appartement et vu le ton de la conversation j'ai comme l'impression que c'est Makai-san qui va régler tous les frais.

- Hum, je vois. En fait elle a un cœur d'or mais elle n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments ! Je le savais qu'au fond Makai-san était quelqu'un de bien ! Foi de Shûichi je vais arriver à m'en faire une amie ! Je vais insister et briser le mur de glace qui entoure son cœur ! " s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux roses dans une position loufoque mais d'un air déterminé.

Le guitariste et le claviériste quant à eux étaient bien moins enthousiastes à cette idée, présageant encore quelques terribles affrontements entre les deux chanteurs. _Après tout il a bien réussi à faire plier Yuki-san_ pensèrent-ils à l'unisson en lui offrant un sourire ; amical pour Hiro, poli pour Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsque Setsuna et Mitsuki pénétrèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel. L'adulte prit sa nièce par la main afin d'éviter de la perdre dans la masse de touristes et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. L'enfant, encore toute excitée de l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer, sauta au cou de sa mère au moment où celle-ci leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Satomi serra sa fille dans ses bras et s'écarta pour laisser passer sa sœur. Leurs oreilles furent mises à mal durant cinq longues minutes à grand cris de « Okaa-san (maman) ! Me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, oba-san (ma tante) a une graaaaannnnde piscine ! » et de « Oba-san je pourrai encore me baigner dans ta piscine ? Onegai shimasu ! (s'il te plait) ». Le calme revint quand la chanteuse consentit à réitérer l'expérience dans un avenir proche. Setsuna en profita pour demander l'avis de Mitsuki sur les appartements qu'elle avait sélectionnés, et une fois leur choix arrêté Satomi coucha sa fille pendant que sa sœur remplissait les modalités de location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait deux semaines que Setsuna empêchait le jeune Uesugi de passer du temps avec son idole. Mais là, dans les couloirs de NG, Tatsuha jubilait ; aujourd'hui il déjeunait avec Sakuma Ryûichi. Il avait tout prévu pour ça, il avait réussi à obtenir du chanteur qu'il ne parle pas de leur rendez-vous à la jeune femme sous prétexte qu'il voulait organiser une fête pour elle. D'une autre part il s'était assuré que Setsuna soit occupée, en faisant pénétrer dans son studio un garçon de son collège aussi fanatique de la chanteuse que lui l'était du bunny-boy le plus célèbre du Japon. Tatsuha eut les larmes aux yeux en apercevant le chanteur dans son cosplay de lapin, tellement adorable lorsqu'il mordillait l'oreille de Kumagoro. Enfin, le moment où il allait l'avoir pour lui tout seul était arrivé ! Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand la porte du studio 18 s'ouvrit sur Setsuna et son fan attitré. Le regard de la jeune femme se braqua sur Tatsuha. À cet instant précis le jeune moine eut envie de hurler à l'injustice, il aurait voulu attraper son idole et partir en courant mais le chanteur n'aurait pas compris. La chanteuse détourna son regard pour le poser sur l'adolescent à côté d'elle, lui sourit puis passa sa main de sa joue à sa nuque dans une délicate caresse avant de l'assommer contre un mur. Elle enjamba le corps inconscient et s'approcha de son ami.

"On va déjeuner Ryûichi ?

- Heu… Je mange avec Tat-chan aujourd'hui.

- Viens avec moi Tenshi (mon ange).

- Mais… J'ai promis… et… heu… Ryûichi était perdu, tiraillé entre sa meilleure amie et sa promesse.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Setsuna se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du chanteur dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure.

- Non ! C'est pas possible… Dis-moi que c'est faux Set-chan ! implora le musicien d'une voix tremblante.

- Désolée Ryû.

- Tat-chan tu… Tu… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !" Hurla Sakuma Ryûichi en pleurs avant de partir en courant.

Tatsuha voulut le rattraper mais Setsuna s'interposa en lui barrant le passage. Le cœur du jeune moine se brisa en regardant le chanteur s'éloigner, ses dernières paroles résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête. Sous le coup de la colère il envoya valser une table, puis d'une vitesse incroyable il piqua un pistolet à K. Il pointa l'arme sur la tête de la jeune femme responsable de son désespoir mais ce geste sembla la laisser totalement indifférente. A contrario les employés de NG autour d'eux étaient complètement alarmés, qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit d'un adolescent furieux et armé ?

"Quelle idée intelligente ! Tuer la meilleure amie de quelqu'un pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces… Fais ça et Ryû te haïra toute sa vie. Le visage de Tatsuha se décomposa et il abaissa son revolver. Quoi, tu ne tires pas finalement ? Un sourire narquois et victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Setsuna. Tu commences enfin à comprendre, hein ? Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre sans t'attirer les foudres de Ryûichi. Tu as perdu Tatsuha, il est à moi.

- Arrêtez Makai-san, gardez vos mensonges pour vous ! intervint Shûichi, ne supportant pas de voir son beau-frère s'effondrer.

- Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à inventer des boniments lorsque la vérité est si blessante ?

- Vous êtes horrible Makai-san !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu désires tant devenir mon ami ? demanda Setsuna en appuyant volontairement sur un point sensible.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je comprends pas, vous tenez à Sakuma-san mais vous ne voulez pas de moi. Pourtant tout le monde dit qu'on se ressemble ! s'enflamma le jeune chanteur aux cheveux roses.

- Il y a des différences, dont une fondamentale. Sakura aimait Ryûichi, toi elle ne te connaît pas, pour moi tu ne représentes rien. Tu ne seras jamais mon ami, à mes yeux tu n'es pas digne d'intérêt", acheva la chanteuse d'un ton calme et froid avant de se retourner pour retrouver son bunny-boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Totalement déprimés, anéantis, Tatsuha et Shûichi quittèrent NG pour se rendre chez Yuki. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement en silence, enlevèrent leurs chaussures, déposèrent en vrac leurs affaires dans le couloir. Moralement épuisés, c'est d'un pas lent et las qu'ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils ne purent empêcher les larmes de franchir la barrière de leurs yeux. C'est en silence que les cristaux salés s'écoulèrent ; leur désespoir et leur frustration étaient si grands qu'ils finirent par éclater en sanglots pour évacuer toute cette tension. Ce raffut soudain fit sursauter l'écrivain qui, concentré sur l'écriture de son roman, n'avait pas entendu les deux jeunes hommes arriver. Plus surpris par l'heure que par les pleurs qui parvenaient à ses oreilles il se résigna tout de même à aller voir ce qui mettait son amant dans cet état mais stoppa sa progression à l'entré de la pièce à vivre, légèrement agacé de voir son chanteur dans les bras de son frère. Son irritation céda la place à une légère inquiétude lorsqu'il remarqua que Tatsuha pleurait également mais il ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage et balança sur son ton froid habituel :

" Vous comptez inonder mon canapé ? "

Ils quittèrent les bras rassurants de l'autre pour se tourner vers le romancier. Shûichi murmura un " Pardon Yuki " sans pour autant arriver à stopper ses pleurs. Tatsuha ravala ses larmes et, sous le regard perçant de son frère, se mit à lui raconter leurs déboires et leur confrontation avec Setsuna. Durant le récit le chanteur ne put retenir ses sanglots et malgré tout sa volonté le jeune moine ne parvint pas à contenir ses larmes, c'était bien trop douloureux.

Fatigué des pleurs de son frère et de son petit ami Yuki Eiri sortit se vider la tête au volant de son cabriolet. Il roulait vite, trop vite mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui apporter la paix. Les larmes de Shûichi c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus, voilà déjà deux semaines que ça durait. La première fois ça l'avait intrigué de voir son chanteur rentrer morose mais c'est vrai qu'il avait rapidement apprécié le calme que cela engendrait. Avec le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses écrits cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, et puis son baka n'avait qu'à pas s'entêter à vouloir à tout prix devenir l'ami de Setsuna contre l'avis de celle-ci. Mais deux semaines c'était long et là l'écrivain n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que son baka lui sourie à nouveau. Et Tatsuha qui s'effondrait lui aussi, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, lui qui était toujours si énergique si déterminé quand il s'agissait de Sakuma-san. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient brisées et tout ça à cause d'elle. Makai Setsuna… Non, décidemment il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Yuki Eiri qui s'engagea dans un couloir aux murs beiges que, pour la première fois, il empruntait pour une autre raison qu'un rendez-vous avec Nagata sensei. Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt devant la porte de l'association " Victimes de rue " avant de pénétrer dans les locaux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens : ce n'était apparemment pas le travail qui manquait. Il aperçut à l'accueil une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait elle aussi l'air débordée.

" Bonjour je souhaiterais voir Makai-san s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda l'hôtesse sans lever le nez de ses cahiers.

- Non mais si vous pouviez juste lui signaler ma présence je vous en serais reconnaissant. Intriguée par la voix suave de son interlocuteur elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire de l'écrivain, et elle rougit.

- Hé bien je pense pouvoir faire ça mais je ne vous garantis rien. Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela sa patronne. Makai-san, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Yuki-san est à l'accueil et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

- J'ai oublié de noter un rendez-vous ?

- Non il n'a pas rendez-vous mais…

- Il ? Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

- De Yuki Eiri le célèbre romancier, madame.

- Oh ! Eiri-san, bien faite-le entrer.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Yuki-san. "

Elle le dirigea à travers la foule, frappa à une porte de bois sombre, attendit l'autorisation de Makai Setsuna avant d'y faire pénétrer l'écrivain. Celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire enjôleur qui fit une fois de plus rougir l'hôtesse d'accueil comme une collégienne.

" Bonjour Eiri, que puis-je pour toi ? Setsuna se leva de derrière son bureau pour aller poser sa tasse vide près de la théière, et devant le mutisme de son vis-à-vis elle enchaîna d'un ton légèrement moqueur : Tu n'as pas charmé mon employée juste pour venir admirer mon bureau, alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Je t'assure que non.

- Ne jouez pas à ça, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes inconsciente du mal que vous faites autour de vous, répliqua le romancier dont la patience s'effritait peu à peu.

- Comme c'est touchant. Monsieur "j'ai un cœur de glace" vient prendre parti pour son petit frère. Navrée mais tu as fait le déplacement pour rien, je ne laisserai plus Tatsuha s'approcher de Ryûichi. Cette obsession d'un adolescent pour un homme qui a pratiquement le double de son âge est vraiment malsaine. Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage du blond. À moins que tu ne viennes pour Shûichi ?

- Vous le faites pleurer. Le ton était sec, tranchant, glacial.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Deux semaines pour prendre en considération ce fait, quel petit ami attentionné tu fais. Ce gamin sait-il faire autre chose que supplier et pleurer ? Je dois toutefois lui reconnaître une grande volonté. Ah, oui ! Il fait très bien le petit chien aussi. Je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi si je lui faisais miroiter mon amitié… "

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage Eiri plaqua violemment la chanteuse contre le mur. Malgré la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne au point d'en troubler légèrement sa vue elle esquissa un sourire en coin mi amusé, mi satisfait. Deux coups à la porte et la voix enfantine de Ryûichi interrompirent l'étrange échange, Setsuna se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de l'écrivain et autorisa le chanteur à entrer. Ce dernier avait une petite faim et réclamait la présence de sa meilleure amie pour goûter ; attendrie, elle se dirigea naturellement vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

" J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui alors si tu n'as rien contre les glaces on va goûter ici.

- Kumagoro adore les glaces !

- Parfait demande à Aki de t'aider à préparer les sorbets.

- Fraise pour Kumagoro, chocolat pour moi, citron pour Set-chan et vous Yuki-san ?

- Cassis. "

L'écrivain avait répondu sans réfléchir en voyant le sang se propager lentement dans les cheveux violets de la chanteuse, leur donnant la couleur de ce fruit. Pressé de savourer ce dessert glacé Ryûichi partit en courant à la recherche d'Aki.

" Tu te joins à nous pour le goûter ? Étonnant.

- Vous saignez Makai-san, vous devriez consulter un médecin, annonça le blond d'un air aussi détaché que s'il parlait de la météo.

- Et inquiéter Ryû ? Hors de question ", répondit la chanteuse après avoir passé la main dans sa chevelure pour constater les dégâts.

Elle rassembla ses cheveux qu'elle coinça sous un chapeau pour dissimuler sa blessure, essuya le sang qui lui tâchait les mains et sortit de son bureau avec l'écrivain, trop intrigué par son comportement pour protester. Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent tranquillement leurs sorbets, les chanteurs discutant musique. Setsuna proposa même des shortcakes à Yuki, naturellement, comme-ci ce dernier ne venait pas de la blesser et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Jusqu'à ce que Renji se positionne derrière elle et passe un doigt sur sa nuque, essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait.

" Set… commença-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Ryû, tu as oublié la chantilly, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Tu veux bien aller en chercher Tenshi (mon ange) ?

- Bien sûr Set-chan !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demande Aki en rejoignant Renji dans le dos de la chanteuse. À la vue du sang sur la peau blanche le sien ne fit qu'un tour. La rage l'envahit, son regard brûlant de haine se posa sur l'écrivain. Toi… Espèce de salopard ! Je vais te…

- Tu vas juste aller me chercher mon sac de rechange qui se trouve dans mon bureau ", le coupa Setsuna sur un ton interdisant tous refus.

Aki s'exécuta à regret. Renji enleva le chapeau à la chanteuse pour examiner sa blessure, elle ferma les yeux un instant sous la douleur lorsque que ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos. Renji jura et maugréa contre l'inconscience de la jeune femme. Aki revint et tendit son sac à la chanteuse tout en fusillant le blond du regard.

" Merci Aki. Elle se tourna pour prendre le sac, exposant ainsi l'arrière de sa tête à l'écrivain. La blessure n'était pas visible mais les cheveux souillés par le sang ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'importance de la plaie.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'hôpital Makai-san, la lésion n'a pas l'air bénigne. Bien que sa voix et son visage soient impassibles, Eiri ne put cacher une légère lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ! Fallait y penser avant de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur, connard ! N'y tenant plus il se précipita sur le blond, Setsuna le retint en posant une main sur son bras. Aki grogna mais ne bougea plus.

- Ce n'est pas important, j'avais juste oublié que les murs de mon bureau sont en crépi. Une douche suffira.

- C'est pas vrai, Set tu l'as provoqué !

- Renji raccompagne Eiri-san s'il te plaît. Aki tu prétexteras un rendez-vous important et tu ramèneras Ryûichi à NG lorsqu'il aura terminé sa glace. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour contrer d'éventuelles représailles d'Aki, Renji décida de raccompagner l'écrivain jusqu'à sa voiture au troisième sous-sol du parking.

"Vous voila arrivé, bonne fin de journée Yuki-san.

- C'est tout ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à ajouter.

- Au vu de la réaction de votre ami, je m'attendais à recevoir un coup ou au moins un avertissement mais vous n'avez même pas l'air en colère contre moi.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Set vous a provoqué et je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable de sa blessure.

- Elle est masochiste ? Devant l'éclat de rire de son vis-à-vis le blond poursuivit son raisonnement pour démontrer la logique de sa question. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me pousse à sortir de mes gonds.

- Set n'est pas masochiste, elle ne craint pas la douleur mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle la recherche. Renji observa Eiri avant de secouer la tête. Si elle vous provoque c'est parce que vous l'ennuyez. Toujours aucune réaction dans les yeux d'ambre, Renji soupira. Vous êtes aussi expressif qu'une plaque de marbre ! Set a assez de tombes à honorer comme ça, elle ne va jamais au cimetière, ce n'est pas pour avoir ce type de discussion avec une personne censée être vivante… Et apparemment la colère est la seule émotion qu'un être humain puisse vous arracher, pour elle c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir l'impression de parler avec un mort.

- Hn."

Toujours le visage inexpressif, le blond pris place au volant dans sa Saab cabriolet et sans un regard pour Renji il sortit du parking. Malgré son impassibilité apparente l'écrivain était en proie à plusieurs émotions et interrogations. De la colère en premier lieu ; comment cette femme qu'il n'avait croisée que trois ou quatre fois parvenait-elle si aisément à lui faire extérioriser sa fureur ? Jusqu'à présent, uniquement Tatsuha et Shûichi avait réussi cet exploit, c'était déjà trop. On lui avait donné beaucoup de qualificatif : désagréable, froid, insensible… Mais jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il était ennuyeux ! C'était très étrange, dérangeant même, pourquoi l'avis de la chanteuse arrivait-il à l'atteindre ? Ses entrevues avec elle lui laissaient à chaque fois comme un arrière goût d'inachevé, il se sentait presque déçu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le beau blond ne rentra chez lui que lorsqu'il réussit à emprisonner ses émotions et interrogations dérangeantes dans un énorme bloc de glace, qu'il s'empressa de refouler dans un coin de son cerveau afin de l'y oublier. Le silence régnant dans l'appartement le frappa, les chaussures à l'entrée lui indiquaient que Tatsuha était reparti mais que Shûichi était toujours là. Il le trouva prostré sur le canapé, jambes repliées contre son torse, tête posée sur ses genoux. La vision de son amant si frêle et si triste à cet instant toucha Eiri, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir porté plus d'attention et n'avoir pas réussi à débloquer la situation avec Setsuna. Il avait envie de soulager sa peine, lui dire ses sentiments mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, tant pis, s'il ne pouvait les exprimer avec des mots il les lui montrerait par des gestes. Le romancier s'assit à ses côtés et attira la tête du plus jeune sur son torse, l'invitant silencieusement à se débarrasser de ses malheurs dans cette tendre étreinte. Surpris par cette marque d'affection Shûichi se crispa mais se détendit sous les caresses de son homme dans son dos avant de laisser cours à son chagrin. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent le plus jeune releva la tête pour offrir un sourire timide à son amant, ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant de doux baisers sur ses yeux et ses joues afin d'ôter toutes les traces laissées par les cristaux salés. Les lèvres du blond finirent par se poser sur leurs homologues, les embrassant tendrement, sa langue délicatement en quémanda l'entrée convoitée pour approfondir le baiser. Ravi de ce traitement Shûichi la lui accorda avec plaisir et s'installa sur les genoux de son partenaire pour être plus à son aise. Après plusieurs minutes leurs bouches se séparent pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, pourtant les lèvres du plus âgé n'étaient pas prêtes à délaisser leur proie et glissèrent dans le cou du chanteur, baisant, mordillant et léchant la peau délicate, faisant gémir leur victime. La dite victime sentit deux mains se frayer un chemin sous son t-shirt pour venir cajoler ses hanches ; étant assis sur son amant Shûichi ne put ignorer les envies de celui-ci. Ayant passé une journée difficile le musicien n'était pas d'humeur et pensa à le rejeter avec tact avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'Eiri se montrait si tendre, si affectueux. Et Kami-sama (dieu) qu'il en avait besoin en cet instant précis ! Il fit remonter le visage de l'écrivain pour l'embrasser tendrement, se collant le plus possible contre son torse, lui transmettant la force de ses sentiments et son besoin désespéré de se sentir aimé. Comprenant sa demande, le blond le rassura en lui faisant l'amour avec une douceur et une tendresse extrêmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Eiri se rendit à NG afin de récupérer son petit ami pour déjeuner. La veille après leurs ébats Shûichi lui avait demandé et il ne s'était pas senti de lui refuser cette faveur. Pourtant, là, il avait envie de l'étrangler ; non seulement sa faiblesse sentimentale était passée, mais en plus son baka de chanteur s'était permis d'inviter le leader des Nittle Grasper à partager leur repas et discutait tranquillement avec lui, Hiro et Satomi. Ainsi délaissé, le blond commençait à perdre patience, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Setsuna qui sortait de son studio, l'air épuisée. Ne portant attention à aucun d'entre eux, elle s'assit sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Son joli teint de porcelaine arborait aujourd'hui une pâleur inquiétante et elle fusilla du regard le petit groupe qui se disait au revoir bruyamment. Une fois que Satomi et Hiro furent parti déjeuner Shûichi remarqua enfin le regard noir de la chanteuse, mais affolé par sa blancheur maladive il se précipita sur elle en criant.

" Makai-san ! Vous êtes toute blanche, ça ne va pas ?

- Evidemment que ça ne vas pas. Comment pourrais-je ne me sentir bien à partir du moment où tu ouvres la bouche ?" cracha Setsuna alors que son regard s'était fait assassin avant de refermer les yeux.

Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues et ne parvint pas à les retenir suite à cette nouvelle attaque. Deux bras l'entourèrent dans une étreinte apaisante, il se retourna pour rencontrer le sourire rassurant de Ryûichi qui lui murmura à l'oreille afin que lui seul entende : "Ne t'inquiète pas Shu-chan je vais arranger ça".

" Set-chan t'es pas gentille ! s'exclame-t-il de sa voix enfantine et aiguë.

- Ryû…

- Tu le fais pleurer alors qu'il s'inquiète pour toi !

- Ryû… Tais-toi, j'ai la migraine…

- Mais tu fais pleurer Shu-chan et quand il pleure, moi aussi. Ça me rend tellement triste que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Vous êtes tous les deux si importants pour moi, insista-t-il en prenant les mains de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard suppliant et larmoyant de son ami avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Shûichi.

- Très bien, je veux bien faire un effort pour ne plus être volontairement blessante à ton égard. Mais à deux conditions.

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

- Premièrement tu n'es pas mon ami et je ne suis pas la tienne, ce qui signifie que tu ne viens pas me raconter ta vie et que tu ne te mêles pas de la mienne.

- D'accord.

- Secondement et cela est valable pour vous deux : je ne veux pas vous entendre hurler. Si jamais votre voix s'élève un décibel trop haut je vous enterre vivant !

- Heu… Pendant combien de temps ? Les deux chanteurs tremblaient légèrement devant la menace.

- J'aimerai vous dire pour toujours cependant si j'exige une telle chose autant vous tuer à l'instant. Alors je vais rester raisonnable disons jusqu'à ce soir.

- Merci Makai-san vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Le marché étant conclu vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

- Merci ma Set-chan adorée.

- Hn. Bon appétit Tenshi (mon ange).

- Vous êtes seule pour déjeuner ? Venez avec nous, pour sceller notre accord.

- Où est ton sac Set-chan ? Je vais te le chercher.

- Dans mon studio."

Ryûichi embarqua son collègue avec lui et ce dernier lui fit part de son étonnement, il ne pensait pas que la chanteuse puisse se faire manipuler aussi facilement. Le plus âgé rigola et lui expliqua que ça fonctionnait seulement quand elle était à bout, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de supporter ses caprices et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait y arriver. Pendant ce temps Eiri se rapprocha de Setsuna avec un micro sourire moqueur.

" Vous avez une mine affreuse Makai-san.

- À qui la faute ? Le ton sec de la réplique fit perdre son "sourire" à l'écrivain qui se retrancha derrière sa froideur. Je plaisante Eiri, ne te braque pas comme ça, c'est entièrement ma faute. Par contre même si j'ai fait une concession pour Shûichi je ne plierai pas pour Tatsuha, je refuse qu'un obsédé de son espèce se serve de Ryûichi et lui brise le cœur une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait."

Les deux chanteurs revinrent avec le sac et ils partirent déjeuner dans le calme. Shûichi était heureux il avait son homme auprès de lui et obtenu la fin des hostilités avec la jeune femme. Ryûichi était content de son petit manège même s'il appréhendait légèrement la vengeance de Setsuna. Quant à Eiri il était satisfait, son amant ne devrait plus rentrer en pleurant le soir, et il avait une idée à soumettre à son frère pour lui redonner un peu d'espoir. La chanteuse avait beau être cassante et cruelle, si elle avait fait souffrir Tatsuha ce n'était pas seulement pour le plaisir, c'est surtout parce qu'elle était très protectrice. Il suffisait donc que le jeune moine parvienne à lui démontrer qu'il ne voulait pas juste se faire la plus grosse star du Japon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours passèrent, Setsuna avait tenu parole et l'ambiance au sein de NG était revenue à la normale, elle se montrait toujours aussi froide et égoïste mais restait correcte. Shûichi ne pleurait plus, enfin plus à cause de la chanteuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après une longue journée de travail à constituer des dossiers d'aides, la nuit était tombée et le bois du bureau de Setsuna enfin visible. Satisfaite, la jeune PDG rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle, mais à peine eut-elle posée sa main sur la poignée de la porte de l'association que Renji l'interpella. Un dossier urgent qui nécessitait sa validation. Ne pouvant donner son aval sans en avoir pris connaissance, c'est donc à regret qu'elle lâcha la poignée synonyme de liberté.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir une porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond élégamment vêtu. L'expression de son visage était froide pourtant en regardant bien ses yeux on pouvait y déceler la fatigue et la douleur. Ses séances avec la psychologue progressaient, par conséquent elles étaient plus éprouvantes. Yuki Eiri entra et sortit de l'ascenseur qui le déposa au parking dans lequel il restait peu de véhicules étant donné l'heure tardive. Arrivé à deux mètres de sa Saab cabriolet il la déverrouilla à distance mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une voix masculine l'apostropha. N'ayant aucune envie de signer d'autographe c'est contrarié qu'il se retourna, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer une réplique acerbe pour faire fuir l'inopportun qu'une batte de baseball percuta son estomac, le forçant à se plier en deux à la recherche de son souffle. Un homme en profita pour lui bloquer les deux mains dans le dos et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Deux autres se tenaient devant lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il essaya de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher avant de se faire bâillonner.

C'est en soupirant que Setsuna sortit de l'ascenseur, fatiguée de sa journée, une seule pensée lui donnant la force d'avancer : prendre le volant de sa Mercédès et rouler à une allure folle avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le parking et attira son attention, elle accélèra le pas, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume. C'est en apercevant une chevelure blonde sur le sol qu'elle se mit à courir. Elle se précipita vers l'écrivain en voyant l'un des deux hommes, penchés au dessus de lui, lui donner un coup de pied dans les cotes.

"Eiri !"

Focalisée sur la scène elle ne vit pas le troisième agresseur caché derrière un pilier qui stoppa net sa course d'un coup de batte porté à la tête. Eiri se redressa juste à temps pour voir Setsuna s'effondrer, la tempe en sang, inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Titre**_** : Âme glacée, cœur scellé.**

_**Source**_** : GRAVITATION**

_**Auteur**_** : Syn-san **

_**Disclamer**_** : Aucun des personnages du manga ne m'appartient, seul ceux que j'ai inventé m'appertiennent. Dommage j'aurai bien voulu posséder Yuki ^^**

**Commentaires**** : Voila enfin la suite, oui oui je suis très en retard je sais. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec mes cours mais ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant.**

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Remerciements**** : Chawia (vous pouvez l'applaudir grâce à elle ma fic est écrite en bon français ^^, merci infiniment miss)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Froid. Hum, mes membres sont tout engourdis à cause du sol frais. Une minute comment ça à cause du sol frais ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais allongée par terre ?! Itai ! (Aille) Oh, bon sang ma tête… Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à aligner deux pensées constructives ? Grrr. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits sourds ? Allez Set, fais un effort ouvre les yeux. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… Non seulement j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon mais en prime pour couronner le tout ma vue est si trouble que je ne distingue que de vagues formes.

« Hey ! La princesse se réveille. »

Enflure ! Attends que je retrouve mes moyens et je vais t'apprendre que l'on ne relève pas une femme aussi violement. Bon, point positif je suis à présent debout et je tiens à peu près sur mes jambes même si je vais avoir des bleus à cause de cette brute. Grrr, ça tu vas me le payer ! Allez ma vue maintenant, cligne des yeux, voilà ça s'éclaircit. Pour apercevoir Eiri à terre se faisant rouer de coups par deux hommes. Ok là j'avoue ce n'est pas terrible comme première vision, au moins les évènements se sont correctement remis en place dans ma tête. Et merde Eiri, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu empêtré ? Réfléchis Set réfléchis, le plus important dans l'immédiat c'est qu'ils arrêtent de le frapper alors attire leur attention.

« Eiri-san ? Arrêtez ! Laissez-le, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Fais la taire ! » cracha le leader de la bande en envoyant de nouveau son pied dans l'estomac d'Eiri.

Toi derrière, tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer… Quelle désagréable sensation d'avoir une main rugueuse sur mes lèvres, des bleus sur les avant-bras passe encore mais sur mon visage il en est hors de question ! Puisque vous me considérez comme une potiche, je vais me comporter comme telle. Et un grand coup de canines pour libérer ma mâchoire prisonnière.

« Laissez Eiri-san !

- Je t'avais dit de la faire taire.

- Cette garce m'a mordu !

- Ok on va essayer une autre méthode alors. »

C'est ça, vas-y approche, de cette manière il n'en restera plus qu'un à éloigner d'Eiri. Oh ! Salopard ! Attends un peu que je reprenne le souffle que tu m'as volé… Si tu crois qu'un coup de poing va m'empêcher d'exécuter mon plan.

« C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Je peux vous en donner, autant que vous le voudrez mais laissez-le !

- Tu entends ça _Eiri-san,_ la demoiselle est prête à nous donner beaucoup d'argent pour toi. Ça me rend malade ! Comment peuvent-elles être folles d'une pédale pareille ! Navré chérie je n'ai pas envie de ton fric, ce que je veux je vais le prendre tout seul. Je vais lui montrer moi ce que c'est qu'un homme ! » répondit le meneur en défaisant la de sa ceinture.

Oups ça se gâte, bon passons à la vitesse supérieure.

« Génial des homosexuels refoulés… »

Intervention de mister coups de poing, comme c'est prévisible ! Enfin l'autre pervers s'est arrêté au moins.

« Nous ne sommes pas comme ces sales pédales !

- Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé de lui passer dessus pour un hétéro ! Ayez au moins le cran de voir la réalité en face. Ce n'est pas si grave vous savez, il faut vous assumer, vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

Itai ! Bon sang à ce rythme là je ne vais plus avoir d'estomac !

« Makai-san ! Lâchez-la, c'est après moi que vous en avez. »

Oh Eiri… Ferme la idiot, regarde toi tu ne peux même pas te relever. Non, non, non ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire ça !

« On s'inquiète pour la demoiselle, comme c'est touchant ! Mais tu devrais plutôt t'angoisser pour toi.

- Bon sang, trois gars _hétéros_ préfèrent s'envoyer un homme alors que je suis coincée par deux d'entre eux. Heureusement que nous sommes dans une situation délicate comme celle-ci sinon mon égo en prendrait un sacré coup.

- Makai-san, fermez-la ! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente !

- Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle a raison la petite. »

********

Laissez la parole à une femme et ça devient un putain de scénario catastrophe ! Ok, c'est officiel je hais les battes de baseball… Qu'est-ce que, une chaîne ? Et voilà qu'il m'attache à sa moto. Non mais j'ai l'air d'un antivol ?! Ne te penche pas sur moi comme ça ton haleine me donne la nausée. Irk ! Ne frôle pas mon oreille quand tu murmures.

« Te voilà bien installé pour jouir du spectacle, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien foutue on va se régaler et ça _grâce à toi. _Je vais la faire hurler _juste pour toi_. »

Je suis tellement abasourdi que je n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre geste, je ne peux que le regarder s'approcher de Setsuna en se léchant les lèvres. La scène ne me rappelle que trop mon propre passé, ce salaud a le même demi-sourire que Kitazawa sensei lorsqu'il m'a vendu pour dix dollars. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas moi la victime, là c'est presque moi le bourreau. Pas ça, non ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre crier, pleurer, sourire… Comment ça sourire ? Tu vas te faire violer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce petit sourire en coin ?

« Les hommes sont vraiment faibles. C'était bien trop facile ! »

Mais à quoi joues-tu ? Voilà ils sont furieux et toi tu souris d'autant plus. Tu es trop manipulatrice pour ne pas savoir ce que tu fais. Non ! Tu n'as pas osé monter ce petit manège dans ce but là ?! Tu es cinglée… Les muscles de tes bras se tendent, alors que tu prends appui sur le type qui te retient contre son torse pour balancer tes pieds dans la tête des deux ordures qui te font face. De surprise le troisième desserre sa prise sur tes bras, tu en profites pour lui ruiner ses bijoux de famille afin de te libérer complètement. Tes yeux brillent de malice et de plaisir, ils ont retrouvés la lueur qui les enflammait le soir du concert à l'association. Un sourire prédateur s'étire sur tes lèvres fines, alors que d'une démarche féline tu te positionnes entre les agresseurs et moi de manière à ne plus être encerclée. À présent tu me tournes le dos, pourtant je devine aisément que tu t'amuses autant qu'une enfant dans un parc d'attraction ; ton rire cristallin lézarde les murs en béton lorsque tu esquives leurs attaques avec grâce. Attention sur ta droite ! Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour t'avertir, que tu as déjà attrapé son bras, profitant de son élan pour lui enfoncer ton genou dans l'estomac.

« Trop lent, chéri ! » jubiles-tu avant de l'achever d'un coup de coude dans la nuque.

Et un KO, plus que deux. J'hallucine, voilà que je compte les points dans une baston qui oppose trois voyous et une BCBG. Si mes côtes ne me faisaient pas autant souffrir j'en rirai, c'est assez comique de voir cette femme en tailleur et talons aiguilles malmener ces gars ; heureusement que sa jupe est courte et fendue. Hum, jolie vue ! Finalement, toutes les femmes devraient se battre en jupe. Un deuxième homme à terre, mais c'est qu'elle fait réellement mal la Jackie Chan.

Sarcasmes mis à part, tu t'en sors étonnement bien. Derrière ton attitude distinguée tu caches une incroyable maitrise du combat, tes mouvements sont fluides, rapides et précis ; tu n'es pas une amatrice dans ce genre de pratique. Esquiver leurs offensives semble t'être aussi naturel que respirer, et ta panoplie de coups de pieds sautés et retournés est parfaitement réalisée. Tu caches bien ton jeu, Setsuna.

Aoutch ! Si j'étais capable de compassion j'aurai pitié de ton vis-à-vis, mais je suis bien trop rancunier pour cela. Au vu de l'acharnement que tu déploies à l'encontre de ses parties génitales : tu dois l'avoir sacrément mauvaise toi aussi. Heureusement pour lui que tu n'as pas d'objet tranchant à disposition, sinon je pense que tu te serais trouvée une vocation de chirurgien…

Ta colère se serait-elle apaisée ? Cela fait bien trente secondes que ce minable est recroquevillé au sol attendant ta prochaine attaque, qui ne vient pas. À la place tu t'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et glisse tes mains dans les poches de son jean. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! J'hallucine voila que tu le pelotes alors que ses potes émergent et commencent à se relever. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte car tu retires tes mains de son pantalon et te redresses en arborant un sourire carnassier.

« Vous vous réveillez enfin ? Quel timing ! Je viens tout juste de finir de m'échauffer, et si nous commencions à jouer sérieusement ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Du tout, j'étais à froid tout à l'heure.

- Et si on arrêtais de _jouer_,après tout je crois qu'on a déjà perdu. »

Cette esquive verbale te fait légèrement rire, tu acceptes leur reddition d'un petit hochement de tête. Ils soupirent de soulagement et s'éloignent, tu stoppes leur retraite d'un claquement de doigts.

« On ne laisse pas trainer ses détritus derrière soi. Je vous prie de bien vouloir récupérer ceci. »

Je dois lutter contre un fou rire devant ton attitude pète-sec, ta voix hautaine et la moue de dégoût que tu affiches en désignant leur meneur à tes pieds. Ces enflures sont complètement désarçonnées par tes brusques changements d'attitudes, tu recules de quelques pas pour les encourager à venir prendre leur fardeau. Rassurés ils osent enfin s'approcher et relever leur leader pour aussitôt repartir, presque en courant, vers leur véhicule. Pendant que l'un s'active à déverrouiller la voiture, le chef du groupe fouille ses poches. Vu le regard de pure haine qu'il te lance, je pense qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demandes-tu d'une voix innocente en dévoilant les clés que tu tiens au creux de ta main.

- C'est à moi, rends-les moi !

- Hum… Tu as l'air en grande réflexion. Non, je les garde.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, ça m'appartient !

- Viens les récupérer. »

C'est un défi. Ta voix a perdu sa douceur, elle est devenue plus ferme et tes yeux brillent d'arrogance. Malgré l'envie évidente qui le dévore, il n'ose pas s'opposer de nouveau à toi et c'est rageur qu'il pénètre dans l'auto faisant violement claquer la portière. Ce n'est que lorsque nous ne distinguons plus les bruits des crissements de pneus que tu te retournes et t'approches de moi, me scrutant.

« Tu as vraiment une sale gueule Eiri. »

Je me contente de te jeter mon regard le plus noir et le plus glacial. Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, ton mince sourire s'évanouit.

« Bien. Puisque tu as l'air si enclin à discuter, je vais te laisser. Passes une bonne nuit Eiri. »

Tu te retournes et t'éloignes sans un regard en arrière, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de me laisser ici comme ça ? Apparemment si. Grrr.

« Makai-san ?

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous me détacher, s'il vous plait ?

- Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux tu es de bien meilleure humeur. »

Je soupire, la situation est bien assez humiliante comme ça, tu n'étais pas obligée de me forcer à te demander de l'aide. Tu t'agenouilles près de moi pour libérer mes poignets prisonniers ; je baisse légèrement la tête pour te remercier.

« Je crois que tu as gagné un petit tour à l'hôpital.

- Je m'en passerai.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition Eiri.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la une des journaux demain.

- Hn. »

Sans préavis tu poses tes mains sur mon torse, le tâtant, appuyant plus ou moins fort selon les endroits. Mon regard se fait assassin, te faisant doucement rire. Ce n'est pas amusant ! Tu es sensée être peinée, en colère ou vexée lorsque j'adopte cette expression. D'un mouvement brusque j'attrape durement tes poignets pour les écarter de mon corps, la douceur de ta voix me coupe dans mon élan.

« Je comprends tes réticences à rejoindre un établissement de santé mais je préfère m'assurer que tu n'as rien de cassé avant de te raccompagner chez toi.

- Rien ne t'oblige, tu en as assez fait. » Le ton sec et glacial de ma voix fait naître un sourire sur tes lèvres.

« En effet rien ne me force, cependant je ne vais pas risquer de te laisser abimer ta superbe Saab cabriolet juste pour préserver ton égo, tu reviendras la récupérer un autre jour. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, tu dois seulement avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées. »

Doucement, tu libères tes poignets de mes mains, tiens je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les retenais encore. Puis tu te relèves, grimaçant un peu sous la douleur, je lève légèrement un sourcil interrogateur et tu y réponds d'un vague « Ce n'est rien. ». Cette réponse ne me suffit pas et je te le fais comprendre d'un regard plus insistant.

« Tes coups de poings sont plus puissants, pourtant j'ai survécu.

- Je ne vous ai frappé qu'une seule fois, lui vous a prise pour son punching-ball !

- Effectivement. Très bien j'avoue j'ai l'estomac littéralement explosé, satisfait ?

- Pas vraiment. Vous savez parfaitement vous défendre alors pourquoi avoir encaissé sans réagir ?

- Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre de leur exposer mes capacités tant que tu étais à leur merci. Je vais chercher ma voiture le temps que tu te relèves. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de l'écrivain se fit dans le plus grand calme, ce silence n'était ni pesant ni oppressant. Ils n'avaient simplement rien à se dire, Eiri ne lui adresserait pas de remerciements et Setsuna n'en réclamerait pas non plus. Nul besoin de mots, ils s'étaient compris.

Eiri pénétra chez lui, se déchaussa et se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant à sa bienfaitrice le soin de refermer la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu une gorgée de bière, en apercevant la chanteuse légèrement adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, que ses devoirs d'hôte lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Si vous souhaitez du thé la bouilloire est là et les feuilles sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.

- Je me contenterai de la trousse de premiers soins.

- Première porte à gauche, après le salon.

- Hn. »

Pendant qu'elle s'affairait dans la salle de bain, Eiri s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette, profitant du calme inhabituel dans lequel était plongé l'appartement. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, Shûichi l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard à cause d'une réunion. Un coton blanc lui tamponnant l'arcade droite et une odeur d'alcool l'extirpèrent de ses pensées. Setsuna, agenouillée à même le sol devant lui désinfectait ses blessures. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement et ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, cependant il ne parvint pas à détourner le regard. La jeune femme se plia à ce minutieux examen de ses faits et gestes ; ne voulant point briser le silence qui les entourait, c'est d'une faible pression qu'elle fit comprendre à son patient de défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche, tachée ci et là d'un peu de sang.

Toujours sans un mot le blond s'exécuta et laissa les fines mains blanches prendre soin de son torse écorché. Un filet de sang coulant sur la tempe de Setsuna attira l'attention d'Eiri, qui sans réellement s'en rendre compte, s'empara à son tour du nécessaire de soins. Concentrée sur sa tâche la jeune femme sursauta au contact du coton imbibé ; le regard émeraude, surpris, rencontra celui d'ambre plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Une porte ouverte sans douceur et un « Yuki ! Tadaima ! » (Je suis rentré !) retentissant déchirèrent le silence.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, l'agression ou devoir supporter ça tous les soirs… » murmura la chanteuse en terminant de désinfecter la dernière plaie.

Shûichi déboula en trombe dans le salon mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de son amant. La colère domina son inquiétude lorsque son cerveau enregistra enfin la présence de Setsuna.

« Vous ! Comment osez-vous faire du mal à mon Yuki ?! Je vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Gouverné par son amour et son tempérament excessif le chanteur fonça droit sur l'inconsciente qui s'en était prise à son petit ami. Une fois encore il stoppa brutalement sa course, pétrifié par les deux regards noirs qui le transperçaient. Séparément ils étaient impressionnants, ensemble ils étaient terrifiants.

« Baka ! L'insulte de l'écrivain poignarda le cœur du plus jeune par son ton méprisant.

- Mais Yuki… Je voulais juste t'aider.

- Il a raison tu es vraiment un attardé. Penses-tu réellement que je serais en train de le soigner si ses blessures étaient de mon initiative ? »

Profondément bouleversé par les paroles de ses aînés, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et murmura un inaudible « Gomennasai » ; pendant que Setsuna se relevait, récupérant les cotons usagés pour les jeter dans la cuisine. Sa tâche accomplie elle revint au salon, prit congé et quitta l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée du lendemain fut terriblement longue pour Setsuna, malgré le terrible mal de tête qui l'assaillait elle devait assurer la promotion de son nouveau single, le sourire aux lèvres bien évidement. Posséder un talent pour la comédie étant une aptitude indispensable à tout bon manipulateur, c'est sans surprise que la chanteuse parvint à tromper son monde. Journalistes, fans et collègues aucun d'eux ne perçut son malaise ; comment l'auraient-ils pu ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois la journée terminée et les médias partis que Setsuna s'autorisa enfin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets au sein des locaux de NG, à laisser tomber son masque de « je vais bien, tout va bien ». Inconsciente d'être observée par Shûichi, la jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux d'épuisement et s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans un fauteuil. La douleur qui crispait les traits de son visage fin, qui avait l'air si serein quelques secondes auparavant, inquiéta vivement le jeune chanteur qui se précipita sur elle.

« Makai-san ! Vous allez b… » Une main scella ses lèvres, l'empêchant de prononcer un son supplémentaire.

Surpris le jeune homme tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus, pleins de malice, de son idole et ami. Ce dernier retira sa main en lui faisant signe de se taire, puis il s'accroupit devant sa Set-chan adoré. Shûichi imita son aîné et se positionna lui aussi à genoux s'attirant, par ce fait, un grognement de la jeune femme. Sans se concerter les deux chanteurs dans un geste d'une lenteur extrême, de celle qu'on adopte pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, posèrent chacun une main sur les cuisses de Setsuna ; l'effet fut immédiat, un autre grognement retentit. Imperturbables, ses collègues n'en tinrent pas compte, allant même jusqu'à entamer un léger mouvement circulaire dans une douce caresse apaisante. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que leur initiative avait l'effet contraire de celui souhaité, au lieu de la détendre et de la rassurer cela la crispa. Une colère sourde s'empara de ses nerfs, n'y tenant plus elle rejeta violemment les mains non désirées et fusilla du regard leurs propriétaires. Son instinct la poussait à se lever précipitamment et à quitter les lieux au plus vite même si pour ça elle devait bousculer sans ménagement les deux hommes devant elle, pourtant c'est dans le plus grand calme qu'elle se redressa. Sa raison savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas en condition pour se permettre une telle vivacité d'action, sa tête lui aurait fait défaut et la seule idée de défaillir devant ces deux là lui donna la force de partir avec dignité.

Abasourdis par la violente réaction à leur tentative d'approche, ils la laissèrent s'en aller sans l'en empêcher. Ryûichi adressa un sourire désolé à l'adolescent, avant de redevenir l'insouciant qu'il avait toujours été et de suivre Noriko en sautillant. Shûichi se tapa sans ménagement le front de la paume de sa main puis partit comme une tornade dans la direction qu'avait prise Setsuna. Il parvint à la rattraper et à obtenir son attention, au vu du visage crispé par l'agacement de cette dernière il comprit qu'il risquait gros. Malgré cela il ne fit pas marche arrière et puisa dans l'entêtement qui le caractérisait.

« Makai-san.

- Ecoutez Shindou-san, je fournis un nombre considérable d'efforts pour respecter les termes de notre accord. Toutefois si vous n'y mettez pas également du votre je crains qu'il ne faille y renoncer.

- Calmez-vous Makai-san, j'ai bien compris que nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne suis pas là pour vous demander les raisons de votre attitude ni pour vous harceler pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je tiens à ma gorge ! Le chanteur rigola doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- …

- Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir essayé de vous agresser hier et vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon Yuki. Alors voila, merci.

- Hn.

- Yuki n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui c'est passé, je parie que vous non plus, hein ?

- Bonsoir Shindou-san.

- Oui, bonne nuit Makai-san. »

L'emploi formel de son nom de famille durant la conversation démontrait parfaitement l'état des nerfs de la chanteuse, c'est pourquoi Shûichi n'insista pas et rentra lui aussi chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samedi. Que ce mot était apaisant, doux sentiment de liberté. Il sentait bon les fleurs de cerisier, la légère chaleur du soleil caressant presque tendrement le visage de ceux qui comme Hiroshi profitaient du parc Yoyogi. Délicate bulle d'air dans une semaine mouvementée, tranquillité troublée par une exclamation aiguë. Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement sur les iris gris, qui se plongèrent dans ceux, menthe à l'eau pétillants d'envie à l'idée de déguster des yôkan et le guitariste sourit, attendri. Mitsuki lui rendit un sourire espiègle en attrapant sa main pour l'entrainer, presque en courant, jusqu'au vendeur. Satomi les rejoignit alors que l'enfant croquait à pleines dents sa friandise.

« Je suis désolée Nakano-san, vous devriez-vous reposer et Mitsuki vous harcèle.

- Appelez-moi Hiroshi. Ne vous inquiétez pas Satomi-san, comparé à Shûichi votre fille est reposante, de plus j'adore les enfants. »

À ces mots le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux de Mitsuki, les ébouriffants légèrement, récoltant une petite moue boudeuse avant de se faire tirer la langue, réaction qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez ses aînés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil couchant les prit au dépourvu, les adultes centrés sur leurs discussions n'avaient pas remarqué que les heures s'étaient écoulées. Hiroshi se proposa de raccompagner les Makai à leur nouvelle demeure, ils profitèrent des douces températures pour prolonger leur promenade. Éreintée de s'être dépensée toute l'après-midi Mitsuki s'était assoupie dans les bras du jeune homme.

Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent devant un portail blanc, donnant sur un petit jardin typiquement japonais, parfaitement entretenu. Ils s'engagèrent dans la petite allée et pénétrèrent dans la villa, à la déco du type « zen » qui lui conférait une agréable atmosphère apaisante. Après s'être déchaussée Satomi guida Hiroshi jusqu'à la chambre de Mitsuki, il l'allongea sur son lit tout en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. Sa mère lui ôta ses chaussures et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce avec le guitariste.

« Installez-vous au salon Hiroshi-san, je vais nous préparer du thé. »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce indiquée, observant la simplicité de l'ameublement qui n'était pourtant pas dépourvu de charme et de chaleur. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses traits lorsqu'il remarqua les dessins qui s'étalaient sur la table, il put constater que la petite fille s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Un coin de la table attira son attention, celui qui était organisé présentait des esquisses bien plus maîtrisées.

« Voici le thé, navrée pour l'attente. Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié tout ce bazar. »

Satomi posa son plateau et s'affaira à ramasser les feuilles le plus rapidement possible, prenant bien soin de ne pas mélanger ses travaux avec ceux de sa fille.

« Ce sont des dessins pour vos histoires ?

- O-oui… Mitsuki, comme tous les enfants, adore gribouiller. Alors p-pour… les dessins… non explicites, je l'accompagne dans cette activité ça lui fait plaisir, bégaya la brune dont les joues rosissaient d'embarras.

- Vous avez du talent.

- M-merci, ce ne sont que des croquis mais buvons avant que le thé ne soit froid. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une petite voix endormie mit fin à la conversation des deux adultes, Mitsuki grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère, quémandant un câlin qui lui fût tendrement accordé.

« On t'a réveillé mon cœur ?

- Nan, j'ai faim okaa-san.

- C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, je vais préparer le repas.

- Tu manges avec nous, hein Hiro-chan ?

- Mitsuki ! Ne sois pas aussi familière. Et puis Hiroshi-san doit avoir d'autres projets pour ce soir.

- Laissez, le Hiro-chan me va très bien. Je n'ai rien de prévu donc si vous voulez bien de moi à votre table, ça sera avec plaisir.

- Dans ce cas je m'en vais en cuisine, mais je vous préviens je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire à vous proposer.

- Faites ce qui vous plaira, ne vous souciez pas de moi j'aime tout. »

Entre éclats de rire et discussion le repas fut très animé pour le plus grand bonheur de Mitsuki. La soirée se déroula de manière étrangement naturelle, chacun se sentant parfaitement bien et à sa place dans cette atmosphère presque familiale.

* * *

_**Yôkan**_

Les Yôkan (羊羹) sont des pâtisseries traditionnelles japonaises élaborées à base de pâte de haricot rouge gélifiée "_azuki_", de sucre et d'agar-agar "_kanten_". Cette sucrerie se rapproche par sa texture et son apparence à la pâte de fruits.


End file.
